Mortal Beloved
by Eve Lindsey
Summary: Sarah, upset and without closure on the Labyrinth, unwittingly gives up her three mortal traits/rights, renewing Jareth's claim on her. Yet the Goblin King is also in for some surprises. **CHAPTER 19** FRESH! COME AND GET IT! PLEASE R&R GUYZ!
1. beginning of a world lost

Mortal Beloved.  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARISMATIC CHARACTERS, THEY ARE ALL JIM HENSON, I JUST BORROWED THEM TO WREAK A LITTLE HAVOC IN THEIR LIVES!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and let me know whether or not it's a good fic. (It's my first time you see!)  
  
Thanx.  
  
Emma. ^_^  
  
Sarah sat in the park and fingered her costume lovingly. She remembered all to clearly her adventure throughout the labyrinth and especially the mind numbingly romantic ballroom illusion that Jareth had created especially for her.  
  
She thought of the Goblin King more than she liked to admit and although it had all occurred over two years ago, Sarah couldn't help but recall, the sharp, suave sexy fey, all angles and curves, nooks and crannies, cruel, cold and manipulative. She knew that Jareth couldn't, wouldn't ever change not for her at least.  
  
She had known this when she had made the choice, the decision of whether or not to snatch Toby away from him and return to Aboveground or to let him control her, to do as he said.  
  
Sarah had made the only possible choice and now, thought that she had indeed moved on with her life. Yet it was though he was always there, ever- present, lurking in the shadows of her mind, daring her to think of him. Jareth and the adventure that he had provided took a quiet part of her that she suppressed and kept just below the surface of her consciousness.  
  
Sitting here, now where it all had begun where she had ran home after her drama rehearsal, a flood of memories returned threatening to drown her.  
  
Ringing in her ears were the words that he had sung to her, words that then, holding no meaning were merely something she had to endure to complete her quest. It was later, now, that she saw the emotions behind those words and wondered what had prompted them.  
  
Sarah knew that she had angered, humiliated and hurt the Goblin King beyond measure when she had bested both him and his Labyrinth, seizing the child and returning victorious to her own realm. Sarah knew that nothing could ever come of any thoughts that she may have about Jareth. Sarah knew these things, yet her heart and body knew differently. She could no longer deny that the masked stranger that frequently appeared in her dreams was indeed her adversary Jareth.  
  
At 18 Sarah had reached a point in her life where it was necessary to abandon her wild fantastical streak and reside in the real world. Now a senior at school, Sarah felt that instead of studying all she had been doing lately was dreaming about things that would never be. Her grades had been suffering and as the heavens opened up and bathed her with rain, she resolved to put the Labyrinth book in her closet and up and away from the rest of her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth slouched elegantly against a wall, in the tallest tower at the very top. He was in a small room that he had cynically nicknamed the "sarah" room. Although Jareth had watched Sarah from the time she was born and he had felt her uniqueness and significance, he had come here to observe her today because he sensed a shift in her character. He felt her distancing herself from the world of the Fey and the Underground. He watched with a bittersweet scowl etched onto his sharp crystalline features and observed her sitting the park. He knew that she would be thinking that that was how it was all started yet he knew that she was wrong, that Sarah was meant to fulfil a purpose, that she was more in tune with the world of the fey instead of the mortal one, even if she didn't know it yet.  
  
Jareths gut told him that Sarah hadn't filled her purpose yet, and that she would play an integral part in the future of his land. *And Jareth knew his gut never lied*.  
  
Damn mortal, why did she have to go and be so beautiful, and intriguing? He questioned himself, as he had done on numerous occasions after his defeat.  
  
He was still touchy about the fact that a mere mortal had been able to navigate his Labyrinth and beat him in his own city in his own castle.  
  
She had won fair and square, Looking down at the crystal and seeing her soaked to the skin and walking home, he wasn't finished with her, not even close.  
  
His laugh reverberated through the castle and into the city below giving those who heard shivers down their spine.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah slid down the shower and let her tears fall freely. As soon as she had gotten home, (late as usual) she had faced a barrage of questions from her Dad and Karen. To add to that, as she was coming down the stairs she caught a snatch of the conversation that was going on, "David, please..See it from my perspective! She's a bad example for Toby and when I meet my friends there is always speculation about my "outcast" stepdaughter! I just think that it would be better if we sent her away for college" intoned Karen.  
  
With that Sarah ran back upstairs and locked her door behind her, flopping onto the bed she grabbed Lancelot and hugged him to her. "You're the only one that understands me" she had stated. Finally about an hour later, her friend had rang and explained tactfully that she had been asked to un- invite Sarah to the party they were supposed to be going to on Saturday night.  
  
With that, all the rejection she could take, Sarah walked into the bathroom and quickly stripped of her clothes. She turned on the taps and stepped beneath the scorching beams of water. As the water beat down on her bare back, Sarah felt the tension that usually permeated them, subside. She relaxed and upon thinking about her situation and how she seemed to fit in less and less lately. She let her head flop into her hands and slid down into a foetal position feeling the tears fall.  
  
Sarah knew that she couldn't go on like this but she could see no other option.  
  
* * *  
  
Jarred stared at Sarah in the crystal and knew that now she was feeling the sharp pain of rejection that left you gasping for breath. He stared out of the window and down on the castle grounds. Since being conquered by the child-heroine the Labyrinth had become a significantly nicer place, with plants and wildlife springing up everywhere. There were boundless fields of cornflowers and daisies and the courtyard, garden and Goblin City had all been re-modelled. Jareth knew that if he wanted to have a chance with Sarah then he would have to demonstrate, *although he had already changed for the better*, that he and his kingdom were worthy of her.  
  
Jareth knew, that as the most powerful and influential king of the the underground that he could be liable for some slander and gossip about why he had effected these changed but he didn't care. He knew what had motivated them and that was all that mattered. Not that he would ever tell Sarah this, he woudn't be able to bear it if he placed his heart on the line again and she refused him.  
  
Jareth had barely puled himself out of the depression and fiery irrational anger he had felt after their first round had left him, an empty king here in his world of twisted delights. He wanted desperately to make a world for Sarah, for his Sarah and he vowed that when she fell through the thin barrier between the mortal world she occupied and the one he knew she belonged in, he would be the one to catch her.  
  
* * *  
  
The water ran cold as Sarah still sat there an hour later, frigid with cold, body racked with sobs. Sarah was beginning to realise that she never truly had fit in after she had returned from the Underground. Sitting there now, her thoughts strayed to Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, her loyal companions as she traversed that complicated Labyrinth. But she had not yielded to it's king and thinking now, it occurred to her that maybe she could have handled it better, that their could have been other options. She had been naïve then, and she refused to entertain this notion now that she was older, wiser.  
  
Sarah rose and shivered in the cool air of the bathroom. She wrapt a soft large towel around her frail body. It had not gone unnoticed that she had been losing a lot of weight, there were constantly black smudges beneath her cosmic eyes, her face had gained a haggard feel that was premature to her age. Reminding her mockingly of how the Goblin King had looked after she had defeated him. An image emblazoned it's way across her consciousness, She saw herself at the ball, dancing in Jareth's warm embrace and enjoying the heat of his gaze. She could hear him singing,  
  
"As the world falls down…I'll be there for you". Shaking her head to disperse the image, Sarah felt as though his touch had sizzled her skin, odd that she should still feel it though. She thought. "Well, my world is falling down Jareth, are you happy?" she asked out loud. Fresh tears beginning their decent down her flawless ivory cheeks.  
  
* * *  
  
At the sound of his name spoken from Sarah's soft lips, Jareth sat up and took notice. He was no longer in the tower, deciding that he preferred to brood while sitting, one leg over the arm of his thrown. He conjured a crystal, and commanded "Show me Sarah" The crystal obliged and he saw that it was happening sooner than he thought it would. Realising that she had not actually *called* him, he sat back restless and knew that if something didn't happen soon he would be forced to look for other entertainment, such as a game of kick to kick with the bog and a goblin as the ball. He was about to call for a goblin when he caught a sight of her vision. He knew that she felt pain having to relive her dream and yet again endure the same outcome.  
  
Yet the thing that puzzled him was the aura of energy he could see around Sarah, he knew when he first saw her that she was someone to be reckoned with but this was different. The energy had a distinctly Fey quality to it and it seemed much stronger than that of what he saw she had previously possessed. This puzzled him greatly and he retired to his chambers to mull over it more thoroughly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah, after dressing and hopping into bed, had found herself snuggled in bed with the Labyrinth book that she had sworn she would not read again. Sarah couldn't get past the description of Jareth, A tall haughty Fey, with changeling eyes and wild hair. She read over the passage again and let the rush of memories claim her. Sarah lay her head down and fell asleep, the magical book still within her grasp.  
  
That night she dreamt of a mysterious yet familiar blonde fey who held the key to her heart at his disposal. "You can't escape me Sarah" he taunted "I live within you" he smirked sardonically and laughed aloud as she wished herself away from him. "You will have to face me at some point my dear" he called after her.  
  
Sarah jolted awake. She had had the same dream as always, she was led around the ballroom by Jareth and felt his embrace, yet this time it had been different, this time he had spoken, well taunted was more accurate she thought miserably yet couldn't help the feeling of excitement verging on the surface.  
  
She realised now that she had lost all of connections with the mortal world. She had lost her friends, family and her sense of self. She lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth leaped out of his bed as though he had been bitten. Now was the time, he could feel it. He dressed quickly, in Black leather tights, a metallic blue poets shirt and a silver jacket. He felt his enthusiasm peak as he disappeared, leaving a brilliant shower of glitter in his wake. He materialised in front of Sarah's bed and walked with the stealth of a cat to her bedside.  
  
He waved a hand over her slumbering head and took a look into her psyche. "Run Sarah, Run away, flee this life to which you no longer belong!" it was screaming and Jareth counted himself lucky that he had come before that impulse had overtaken her. He felt the primordial desire to gain control of her life once again flit through her mind and dreams. It was then that he lifted her, gently, as though she were as light as a feather and returned to the castle.  
  
When he had arrived he met a maid in the hall and smiled at the small ancient woman. Corah, would you please prepare a room for Sarah? The woman nodded and scrurried away. When the woman was finished, Jareth brought sarah, still asleep into the room, turned down the sky blue silk sheets and placed her onto the bed. No matter how tempted he was to stay there with her, he dropped a kiss on her hair and quickly disappeared into his own chambers. He lay down and tried to sleep yet the excitement of finally having Sarah back after two long, barren years wouldn't leave him. He knew that Sarah would indeed be furious when she awoke to her new surroundings but he figured that he would deal with that when it happened. After all, he had stuck to the rules that were imposed. He had released her when she had solved his Labyrinth. He had even given her the child, playing fair was a new concept to him. But it was she who, after two years had given up her links with the aboveground, therefore renewing his claim on her. Sarah had acknowledged the severance from the three things that bound her to the aboveground. Her world didn't want her, and he couldn't understand why in seven hells not but he didn't question just took her to his sanctuary, her sanctuary, their home. Yes, he thought we are one and the same. She is at the very same crossroads that I once faced.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah awoke groggily and pulled the silk sheets closer around her. It was then that she sat up. Silk sheets? She thought. Leaping out of the bed. Sarah looked around her at the unfamiliar surroundings. There was a huge four-poster bed with a canopy, a vanity, a cornflower blue chaise lounge, a desk, chest of drawers. and huge opened windows that was bordered by a window seat. She walked to the window and opened the white curtains. The window behind was partially open and she could smell the tang in the air. A musky appleberry fragrance that pervaded her senses. She knew she had smelt that fragrance before and looked out at the horizon. Beyond the window, there was a garden that seemed to lead to the ends of the earth. She caught a glimpse of a city and beyond that a sight that she hadn't deigned to hope she would see again. The Labyrinth. She knew that Jareth would be around somewhere and that she should go and find him and demand an explanation. Before she did that however, she knew that she should dress; it wouldn't do to parade around in her nightgown. Turning back to the bed, she saw that it had been made and their was a stunning sapphire dress spread over it. The bodice was intricately patterned with crystals and the skirt flared out shimmering in the morning light. Sarah opened a door to which she hoped would be a bathroom. A hot bath had been drawn and she slipped out of her clothes and into it's waters. She felt the magical water soothe her as none had done before and she closed her eyes. A half hour and much soap later, she pulled herself up from the water and dried. She stepped into the sapphire dress and got a fright when she saw a small female goblin standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry if I frightenend you Mistress Sarah" she said apologetically looking at the ground. Sarah hurried over to the woman and said "Don't worry about it, come in". The woman obediently followed and then helped Sarah with her hair and slight make up.  
  
"So you are the woman who has captured my masters heart" she said with pride. Sarah blushed and readily denied her proclamation of Jareths sentiments, "I'm sure he just brought me here because he wants revenge or so I can serve some purpose to his kingdom, In which case I will tell him that I shall partake of neither and if that is the case, that he will be sending me back straightaway!" she exclaimed with more conviction than she felt.  
  
The woman smiled and Sarah took in the difference of the Goblins, they were now indeed creatures of beauty and kindness. She knew however that the Goblin King would not do without a couple of disgusting, crude little ones that used to make up the entire population, to play Kick bog with. Although Sarah objected to his treatment of the creatures, she did see that Jareth would never truly desire to inflict harm upon his beloved subjects.  
  
"I'm Corah" stated the woman simply and sarah took the outstretched hand.  
  
"I'm sure Jareth has already told you who I am" she replied and they laughed.  
  
"Indeed he has, he is expecting you in the throne room mi lady" finished the goblin who then curtsied and exited the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth stood nervously in his throne room and thought ironically, that no other woman apart from Sarah had ever made him wait for her. He smiled, he didn't know why but he was pleased.  
  
Turning toward her as he heard her footsteps entering the room. He stood breathless as he took in the sight of her after so long. He knew that her guard was up and that she didn't know his motivation. And he wanted desperately to break through the iron ore he saw glinting in her eyes.  
  
"Jareth," she said an edge to her voice. "I'd like an explanation" she continued both voice and face softening significantly. This set alight a tiny spark of hope within the Goblin King as he thought, perhaps this will go better than expected. With that he held out his arm, and after she took it, he escorted her to breakfast.  
  
When they entered the great hall, Sarah gasped and almost fell to the floor. She gaped at the woman seated there and felt her heart pump in her chest.  
  
"Mother.." she said, voice raw with emotion. "What are you doing here?" 


	2. Explanations and Revelations

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
*Explanations and Revelations*  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!! PLEASE REVIEW AND A BIG THANK YOU TO KATZZAR and ELIZABETH Mc KAY FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
Ps: I do own Alanya, Findlay, the adoptive family, King Fagan, Seran the warrior woman and Corah, so please ask if you'd like to borrow them.  
  
Get on with the story it only gets better from here!  
  
Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. The woman that she had known mostly only from photos and a couple of dim memories stood here before her. Sarah knew her mother only as an actress and wondered how she had gained access to the underground. Yet here she was, living breathing. Sarah turned to face Jareth, unsure of whether or not this was some kind of joke or whether he had really summoned her from the Aboveground. Yet as she stared into his changeling eyes, she saw that he had no answers for her and his surprise was as potent as her own. Yet she also saw a hurt shining deep within their depths and knew that Jareth held his own reasons for being taken by surprise.  
  
"Mother?" he echoed faintly, a look of disbelief crossing his perfect brow. The woman nodded. But looked past the goblin king and to her daughter.  
  
"Come child, I have much to tell you" she stated simply and indicated that they should go outside and into the castle gardens.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the women had left his presence, Jareth let out a low growl. Why didn't Alanya tell him that Sarah was her daughter? He wondered silently. That woman was going to be the death of him. Alanya, the stubborn hard headed rebel elven leader had always gotten on Jareths nerves. With her damning speeches always condemning his conduct in some matter or other, or demands for troops to assist in the defence of her masters kingdom. He had known that their was something about her but had never bothered to discover what it was. A fact that he regretted now.  
  
"Now I know where Sarah gets her stubborn streak from" he muttered and conjured a crystal. He was on the verge of commanding it to show Sarah and her mother so that he could find out what they were saying but decided against it, thinking that he should at least try and respect Sarah's privacy.  
  
Anger raging through him, he hauled the crystal against a wall with all his might, leaving a strangely satisfying chip out of the bricks. The shards went flying into the air and disappeared silently.  
  
Jareth didn't even feel the presence of his friend Findlay until he had spoken.  
  
"I thought you had given up that bad habit what with your "lady" back and all!" teased the voice. Jareth motioned for Findlay to follow him into the throne room.  
  
Jareth sat, as always with one leg draped over an arm of his throne. Turning to look at the older man he had to smile. Finn could go nowhere without causing a happy laugh. He was tall, with shoulders as broad and thick as small trees. His shoulder length ebony hair that glinted blue black in the moonlight, his blue, child's eyes full to the brim with innocence yet underneath, just beyond reach lay an untapped pain. His smile was broad and he always wore on yet was ferocious when defending a loved one.  
  
Picking his anger back up, Jareth glared at the Feyan warrior, his friend that stood before him. They had met in the later years of the civil war when Jareth had been newly crowned after his fathers death, and had stuck close to each other since. Findlays young family had been caught in the fray and were massacred along with a great chunk of Jareth's population by the infamous borderlords who had united to see the Labyrinth and its new King fall, as the old one had so that they could take his place.  
  
"Not right now Finn, how bout you go take a tour of my bog!" he snapped. Findlay quickly backed away and saw that Jareth really was troubled by something.  
  
"Jareth, King or not, I am your oldest and dearest friend and you can tell me anything" he stated solemnly.  
  
Jareth sighed in acquiescence "I have just discovered that Alanya is Sarah's birth mother" he said shortly. Findlay's eyes widened "Geez, that's harsh" he replied sympathetically.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me that!" he roared. Narrowly quashing the desire to pitch his friend headfirst into the bog of eternal stench.  
  
Finn saw this cross his face and decided to make a hasty getaway. Disappearing, he called. "I'll come back when you've calmed down and when it's safe!!" Findlay's voice echoed through the halls of Jareth's palace.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside, Sarah and Alanya were seated on the grass underneath the shad of an obliging tree. Sarah had so many questions but she wasn't sure which one to ask first. So she asked the one that she had wanted to for over ten years.  
  
"Why?" she asked rawly.  
  
Alanya sighed, "Sarah in order for you to understand why, you must first be told who, when where and what. I'd like to tell you, if you'll listen." She said voice strained.  
  
Sarah nodded enthusiastically.  
  
And Alanya settled down on the grass and shut her eyes, The she began.  
  
"A long time ago, during the ages war, there existed a fierce warrior woman. This woman was trained in the arts of the fey, herself being of full elven blood and also the fighting techniques of mortal warriors. She was unstoppable, fiery, beautiful. She would yield to no one and was the one leader that the mortal king; Fagan, could rely on to bring back all of his soldiers alive from the ravages of battle. She was stunning, with magnificent red hair flying behind her setting alight the sky as she rode her steed. Gradually, as the war progressed, Fagan found that he loved his warrior in chief and they married. All this while the war was burning around them, choking them like smoke. The warrior woman fell pregnant. Yet until her due date, she fearlessly led the warriors into battle and cared for them.  
  
After the child was born, and for the first year of it's life, the war seemed to subside, reduced to mere skirmishes in the tropical borderlands. Yet the warrior was certain that it would rage up again and she knew she had to be ready for that day. Shortly after, on the child's second birthday, the war reached the castle gates and the demonic soldiers of fortune that the borderlords had employed as mercenaries broke through their last line of defence. The soldiers tried, but they were no match for...for those creatures. The warrior barely had time to place her daughter in a basket, run up to the tallest room in the tallest tower and hide her there. She ran back down in time to see the creatures slaughtering her husband mercilessly and ran straight in to fight, no matter what the consequences. The warrior was outnumbered and was easily executed by the heartless mercenaries. The borderlords took the castle they had conquered for their own and set up base there for their next attack. The Goblin King, Jareth's father. That was their ultimate goal, to posess the castle, the city the labyrinth and the throne of the most powerful king of the underground, Jareth's father was mortified to hear of the surprise attack on his allies castle as he and his forces had been on the south border pushing back with ease, the demonic army. It was then that he realised that he had fallen into the bordelord's hands and had taken the bait. Effectivly seeing him out of range to help the mortal king and giving the borderlords another move closer to their goal, his throne.  
  
In a fit of foresight or rage, *no one ever knew* he called all of his army together for a force march on the now fallen castle of his deceased allies. The borderlords had no hope, with only half of their forces having arrived at the new base. Most of them perished in the fray, and the few that didn't, the King, displaying his rarely shown merciful side, exiled them back to the borderlands never to pollute his noe his allies cities with their presence ever again.  
  
As The then Goblin King was leaving the castle, to return home, he heard the plaintive cry of a babe and remembered that the pair had indeed had a child. He tracked the sound and with his preternatural hearing quickly came upon the feyling. He scooped up the female child and placed her in a loving, though childless home in the elven city.  
  
The Goblin King kept his eyes on the child and knew that this child would be instrumental in the future of his family and land. After this he placed another mortal on the throne and prayed that he would fare better than his predecessors.  
  
The child grew, bearing no resemblance to her vibrant mother, instead looking like her father, *not that she knew this* she was small and dark with wild fierce brown eyes and a peaceful temperament.  
  
She grew quickly into a beautiful young woman and very soom found herself with child to a fey that she was in love with, The child was born and the two were to be married soon after, yet tragedy struck yet again for this ill fated family and her beloved perished in the newly broken out civil war. The young woman feared for her safety and upon advice from a sage, fled to the above ground with her child. The first person she met, was a nice man who took her into his home and looked after her. After a couple of months in the mortal realm, both felt the attraction to the other and they wed. However, the woman was never able to stop thinking about her home, her family she had left behind. and she knew that she would have to return. When her daughter was seven years old, she left. She knew that the war had not stopped and that it wouldn't be safe to bring a child to the underground at that time. So she returned to her family, a woman without her child and found nothing but a shell of the life she had used to lead. Her mother was old and frail, the death of her father being a heavy burden for the woman to bear, also the worry for her son who had enlisted in the army of the Elven King to defend their city from invasion.  
  
It was then that her mother told the woman the story of her heritage that the Goblin King had told her as he had given her the child. The woman wept for her parents and knew that she must honour them. She became an ambassador of peace for the kingdom and helped bring about the end of the civil war that had cost all involved greatly. The Underground was once again returned to peace. It was at this time that the previous Goblin King passed on from a severe illness to which there was no cure and a young, naive, as yet un-cynical Jareth took the throne.  
  
He had watched the daughter of the ambassador ever since her mother had departed and when her "father" re-married and her stepmother bore a son, he saw his chance, he knew that it would only be a matter of time until she said the words and wished the boy away into oblivion."  
  
Alanya stopped talking suddenly and gave Sarah time to absorb all that she had said, she watched the girls expression go from shock, to love, to anger, and back to plain old amazement.  
  
"You know the story from there on" she stated.  
  
"What was my grandmothers name?" asked Sarah,  
  
"Seran" replied Alanya. "My mother"  
  
Sarah rose shakily to her feet and held out her hand to her mother.  
  
"Are you a fey?" she asked.  
  
Alanya shook her head. "I have my father's influence and am a mortal, yet my mothers heritage gave me the ability to travel between this place and the mortal realm." She answered.  
  
Sarah hesitated. "Am I a fey?" Alanya hesitated this time and then lifted sarah's arm showing her the birthmark that she had thought nothing of until them.  
  
"You have the mark" she replied. Sarah's eyes widened.  
  
"So then that she should mean that I am half fey, half mortal" she stated.  
  
Alanya nodded. And stared apologetically at her daughter.  
  
"Am I immortal?" she asked her mother. Alanya nodded.  
  
"Your growth patterns are almost untraceable, you will, be forever an immortal half fey" she replied looking away.  
  
Sarah smiled, "Mother, I know that you did what you thought was right and that you were only thinking of my safety when you left me behind to return to the underground" she said softly.  
  
Sarah embraced her mother. "Did you bring me back here or was it Jareth?" she asked, not daring to hope. Alanya looked at her daughter, knowing full well what she wanted to hear, telling her the truth, she said. "Jareth" Sarah smiled and then asked,  
  
"Do you know why?" she asked, curiousity about the tormented King filling her.  
  
"You have given up your three mortal rights" she said regret tinging her voice.  
  
This puzzled Sarah but before she got a chance to pursue the question further, she saw Jareth approaching.  
  
"Come my ladies, breakfast awaits you" he said with a wicked grin toward Sarah. He bowed then escorted them back to the castle.  
  
Let's hope there are no more uninvited breakfast guests… thought Jareth wryly to himself.  
  
He knew that he needed to talk with Sarah, about why he had brought her back here and he hoped that her mother hadn't said anything yet.  
  
* * *  
  
They sat at the table and ate the delicious breakfast that was served to them by two blonde goblins. Sarah wanted to talk further to her mother about her being half fey, yet she also felt the prick of hurt upon discovering that her father, the man she had known her entire life, was not what he had made himself out to be.  
  
Yet, much to Sarah's disappointment and Jareth's relief, Alanya announced that she had important business to attend to and that she would return that evening to talk to Sarah further. The instant she was gone, Jareth scooted over to where Sarah was sitting and turned on his best charm. "What did she have to say?" he asked genially.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah turned on him, a glint in her eyes. She wasn't ready just yet to share what she had discovered, and she couldn't be sure that he hadn't just listened in anyway.  
  
"Uh Uh Mr! You are not getting off the hook that easily! It's great to be back here, but tell me why Jareth, why did you bring me back?" she asked.  
  
Jareth smirked and Sarah felt the breath being pulled out of her.  
  
"I didn't, you did" he said in the riddle ridden tongue of his.  
  
"Cut the crap Jareth, tell me or I leave now" she demanded. Jareth smiled. Only his sarah would make demands when he was the one in control here, the one who held all the power, he thought, deciding to ignore that mocking little voice in the back of his head telling him that indeed Sarah did wield some pretty potent magic over him.  
  
"You gave up your three mortal rights" he stated simply, in answer to her demand.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes skyward. "I keep on hearing that. But comprehension Is so far, elusive" she said.  
  
Jareth eyed her carefully and explained.  
  
"Before I brought you here, you acknoweaged that you had lost your friends, your family and your sense of self. You thought it freely and as those are the three traits a mortal need possess you gave up your residence in that world and unknowingly accepted life in mine, As I was the last fey you had contact with, my claim on you in renewed and you now are allowed to reside here with me for as long as you desire. But know this, there is no going back from such serious actions Sarah, even if they were unconscious"  
  
The words reverberated in Sarah's ears "No going back" she heard it but didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe that the man in front of her could be so cruel.  
  
Dipping into her thoughts, Jareth was distressed by what he found. On the contrary, he was not to blame this situation just fell into his lap, Not that he minded.  
  
"Sarah, I'm not to blame for this, there are certain rules in place that have been for as long as any fey can remember, I am forced to abide by them and according to the rules you are now," and he laughed wickedly. "mine". 


	3. sorrowdespairrejectionFamily

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
*SORROW, DESPAIR, REJECTION….FAMILY*  
  
DISCLAIMER: As we all know, I only own the characters I create, so don't pilch them without telling me k?  
  
^_^  
  
THANX FOR ALL THE REVEIWS, YOU GUYZ HAVE BEEN GREAT!  
  
Ragan sparred at the young fey with all of his energy. The two were evenly matched although that was where the resemblance ended. Ragan was tall with flowing brown locks that he kept tied in a ponytail at his back, and a rough beard. The young man he was sparring with was slightly shorter with a dark chocolate brown complexion, Ebony eyes and dark scraggly hair that matted against his forehead and got in the way as he focused all his senses on his goal. The defeat of his enemy.  
  
The older of the two, was Ragan borderlord of the South East and Jareth's main opposition. The younger of the two was Toran, Ragan's adopted son. Although only a very young fey, Toran was displaying abilities that a fey of twice his immortal years would struggle to possess and Ragan knew this with a certainty that made him smirk. Caught off guard, Toran let fly with a blow to the upper jaw, the force of it sending Ragan flying back twenty feet and into a bale of hay. Ragan pulled himself to his feet and wiped the blood away from his mouth with his sleeve. "Good job son" he said. Giving the younger man a pat on the back.  
  
"Soon you'll be strong enough to kill the being that executed your family" he swore fervently, panting with the exertion.  
  
"Yes father" the boy replied. "I will have vengeance against this….Jareth" he finished and headed inside their castle.  
  
Ragan smiled at the boys retreating back and then smirked.  
  
"You surely will have vengeance my son…" he laughed, and thought of all the effort that he had put into raising Findlay's brat.  
  
"When the time comes it will be the perfect betrayal. You Toran, shall kill your father's best friend. But not before they both know who you really are and that you serve evil" He laughed manically. He was exceptionally pleased, throughout the years he had tried many times, unsuccessfully to take Jareth's throne from him, but he had a good feeling this time.  
  
He had put in the effort, he had slaughtered those pathetic little elf children and the beautiful wife of Jareth's second in command and best friend.  
  
He laughed again, a laugh that could match the Goblin King's in it's ability to inflict shivers down ones spine.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah ran from the room distressed and knew that she needed the help of her friends, the ones that she had thought about constantly since he had arrived here but had not had the chance to ask about. She remembered that Hoggle had said to her that if she ever needed them, all she need do is call.  
  
So Sarah ran, out of the gardens, through the courtyard and into the field of wildflowers she had seen from her room that morning. It looked as if it were around noon, but knowing Jareth's amusement at playing with time, she couldn't be sure. She sat down in the middle of the field and closed her eyes. She focused on all of the wonderful memories she had of her friends from the last time she had been here. "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo!" she yelled into the open air, "I need you!" there was a flash of light and Sarah found herself in the dark. She knew she was in one of the Labyrinth's numerous oubliettes and she called out to see if anyone was there. A match was struck and a lamp was lit, Illuminated in front of her were the faces that she had held most dear for the last two years. "SARAH!!" They all yelled enthusiastically.  
  
Ludo wrapt his "sawah fwend" up in a huge hug that almost crushed her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Sir Didymus bowed very gallantly and said "I am pleased to see you again my lady" and Hoggle just held her hand and looked at her with those eyes that told her more than he could deign to say.  
  
Released from Ludo's hug, Sarah took a look around and felt sadness coming over her in waves. "Why are you in an oubliette?" she asked not game enough to look at them, feeling shame that she had affected this dreadful change in the way they were treated.  
  
"Jareth couldn't bear to look at us, saying that we reminded him of you and so he exiled us to the oubliette, oh don't look like that, he feeds us and makes sure that we are looked after but we are just not allowed within the Labyrinth" stated Hoggle.  
  
Ludo nodded sadly. "Sawah, Ludo have no home and no wok fwends to pway with" he said in his pitying voice.  
  
"Never fear, our Lady will get us out noble sir Ludo" piped up Sir didymus, whiskers twitching.  
  
"Don't worry you guys I will have you out of here before you can say Jareth is a dead man!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sarah figured that now was as good as any time to test her powers. She had seen Jareth teleport before and she thought that if she put her mind to it then she could do it. Taking all of their hands in her own, she told them to shut their eyes, trustingly they did so and Sarah followed suite. She let her thoughts rest on the Goblin City; she focused all of her energy and pictured herself and her friends there. When Sarah opened her eyes for a peek, she saw that they were indeed, just outside the gates to the castle. Sarah knew Jareth would be watching her but she took a chance and did it anyway. "Come on you guys…this way"  
  
* * *  
  
Toran sat in his room and watched the beautiful dark haired girl lead her friends secretly into the castle. He admired her bravery, and her loyalty to her friends. But there was one damning thing, she was Jareth's and if she was Jareth's then she too was the enemy. As far as he could tell she was a mortal, *he had not seen the teleportation* He looked over her again, an idea coming to mind. If he could pull this off it would be the worst pain possibly inflicted upon Jareth, even before he killed him.  
  
Toran knew that he, unlike Ragan was fey, Ragan was merely a demonic soldier, designed for slaughter in tune with killing and the quick, satisfying crunch of bone as he broke his opponents neck. It was because of this that Toran knew that he would surpass his father, that he would one day rule over the entire underground with an iron heart and hand. Toran picked up the nearest object he could reach a book, and hurled it into the wall. All of his training was paying off and Toran just knew that he was strong enough, yet Ragan kept telling him to slow down. Something had to be done, and even if it only scared the bejesus out of Goblin King he would be satisfied. Toran was pleased with himself. He had identified his opponents weakness and planned to capitalise on it, as only he knew how.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth watched from his tower, the events that were transpiring under his nose. He didn't know how she had managed to pull her friends out of the exile that he had imposed on them, for he too had missed the teleportation and had started watching when they snuck into the castle. With a sardonic smirk laced across his thin lips, he watched fascinated as Hoggle slid across the wall, swiftly checked both ways for his presence and then proceeded to do the same down the next corridor.  
  
Thinking that he might like to have some fun, Jareth watch as Hoggle turned to scan a corridor, then materialized behind him. When Hoggle turned, he ran smack into the torso of a Goblin King who was not well known for his sense of humour.  
  
"Uh..Your majesty" he stammered. Sarah came around the corner motioning to Ludo, and Sir Didymus to keep up, then did the exact same think Hoggle had done. "Uh Jareth, hi!" she ad libbed glibly. Sarah wondered if now was a good time to reveal her secret to Jareth yet decided against it, wanting to tell him in privacy. It wasn't that she thought that he would be angry, but she thought that the news that she was an immortal half fey would probably scare him because now she too had power and was no longer forced to just comply, not that she ever did. But it would be different now she would b able to use magic, and get a little of her own back on the Goblin King about him saying that he "owned" her.  
  
Sarah stood in front of Hoggle and looked Jareth defiantly in the eye. "How dare you exile my friends!" she exclaimed. Jareth was momentarily taken aback by her outburst but then regained his composure. He felt his stomach doing somersaults at the sight of this wonderful, sexy and currently very angry girl.  
  
He knew then, that he would do whatever it took to prove his love for her and that he would never let anything harm her.  
  
About to let fly with one of his trademark taunting replies, Jareth considered this and thought better of it.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said chastised. "It just brought back too many memories when I saw them, please accept my apologies, you can stay in my castle as long as you wish" he bowed his head and then looked up hastily. The three Labyrinth creatures were standing there dumbfounded having never in their lifetimes heard a single remorseful word from the lips of the arrogant king. But Sarah just smiled softly and nodded in assent of his forgiveness.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah sat in her chamber that night, with Hoggle. She had told him all about what her mother had said and now she wanted his input. What surprised her though, was his lack of surprise at her announcement that she was indeed half fey. "Hoggle?" she demanded. An edge to her voice. Hoggle held up his hands in defeat, "All right Sarah, I admit it! Your mother told me you were a fey just after you arrived in the Labyrinth and she swore me to secrecy saying that you had to discover your powers for yourself, instead of being told, as you did today.  
  
Sarah smiled, "It's ok Hoggle I'm not mad, and by the way shouldn't you be heading off to bed to get your beauty sleep?" she teased lightly. Hoggle frowned and was about to refuse when she seized hold of him and began to tickle him mercilessly. "Ok, ok you win!" he said, voice muffled by the bed coverings.  
  
He walked to the door, opened it and said, "Remember if you need me…" he started. Sarah interrupted "I know, I just have to call" Hoggle grinned.  
  
"Not quite, if you need me I'll be just down the hall" he replied cheekily and ducked out of the door before the pillow that Sarah had launched at him impacted.  
  
"Having fun I see" came a deep male voice behind her. Sarah span around part surprised part happy to see him. Since she had arrived here, she had noticed a change in his usual cruel cold and calculating manner. Not to mention that heartfelt apology he had given both her and her friends. Sarah was starting to see the vulnerability behind the arrogant façade, and suddenly she felt a protectiveness toward this wonderful fey. She wondered where she had gotten the notion that Jareth, the all powerful Goblin King needed protecting but all the same she felt it.  
  
Sarah found it hard to believe that she had only been in the Labyrinth for less than twenty four hours and already had such a change of heart. She knew now, that while she thought she was being strong by disallowing her thoughts of the Goblin King, she had really been protecting herself, afraid of facing what she truly might feel about the beautiful fey with his changeling eyes.  
  
Now, fully aware that she loved the man in front of her, she decided to let him make the first move.  
  
"Your mother sent a messenger to say that she has been called away on elven business but will return soon and see you then." He stated, then cleared his throat as if waiting for a reaction. Sarah looked away, hurt that on the same day that she re-discovered her mother, she had to go away. She turned back and looked at Jareth. He saw the raw pain radiating in her eyes. He rapidly closed the difference between them. He placed, one long slender gloved finger underneath her chin and lifted her face upwards "Don't be sad, your too beautiful to be sad" he said quietly, producing a red rose from behind his back and handing it to her, he began to walk away but Sarah called to him, although he didn't see her lips move *please, don't leave*  
  
that's strange… Jareth thought to himself. His ability's with mind insight only went so far and he was sure that she had just mind spoken to him, an ability that Sarah, as a mortal should not possess.  
  
He leant down to her and said "What?" taunting yet again.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah cringed inwardly, he knew what she wanted yet was going to make her ask for it.  
  
"Kiss me" she breathed. Jareth leaned in closer as if to claim her lips then put a hand to his ear. "Sorry" he drawled laconically, "Didn't quite catch tha…" Sarah claimed his lips with her own and kissed him gently. The Goblin King, was startled for a mere moment before regaining his self possession and partaking of a kiss unlike he had ever shared with anyone else. The kiss was soft, pure and promising yet Sarah broke away as Jareth took the natural progression and wrapt his arms possessively around her waist.  
  
Jareth looked over at Sarah who had walked over to the window and was looking out deep in thought. He gently massaged her shoulders and she in return clasped his hands. Sarah knew that she had to tell him that she was a fey at some point, yet now that he had demonstrated his affection, she was afraid that he would think the worse of her for it.  
  
Jareth, with the little insight that he had when it came to Sarah, concluded that she had something that she wasn't telling him, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Visibly relaxing, Sarah sighed and turned toward the Goblin King. She decided that it was now or never, and that if she was going to love him, she wanted him to know everything about her. "Jareth," she said wearily. And he looked up from his peaceful reverie.  
  
"Sit down, I have something I have to tell you."  
  
* * *  
  
Toran made his way silently through the night and into the Goblin city, he had decided that he should approach the castle of his enemy the mortal way instead of chancing that his negative energy be sensed by Jareth. He stood silently where he was and waited for his opportunity to come.  
  
* * *  
  
"I am half fey, half mortal" Sarah concluded as she finished telling Jareth the story that her mother had told her last night. Jareth now understood his attraction to her. He wondered now, whether it was really love that he was feeling for Sarah at all or just this twisted sense of duty toward the William's women that his father had initiated. She was also a fey, that was a lot to take in and he realised that he would need to think, to be by himself and ponder what his next move would be.  
  
The playing field had been levelled with Sarah also holding great power within the palm of her soft hand. He withdrew from her. A part of him, the part that had always been arrogant and only cared for himself felt threatened and whined in protest at what he had just heard. Yet the dominant, somewhat softer part of Jareth, that Sarah had influenced saw how much she needed his acceptance.  
  
Jareth felt that he was being ripped in two, but knew that he could offer no words of comfort just yet, because he wasn't sure and he needed time to mull over what he had been told tonight. He turned toward the door and Sarah emitted a small cry of protest.  
  
"Jareth.." she whimpered and although it broke his newly found heart, he could not, would not go to her.  
  
"You don't need me.." she said tearfully, "You have yourself, and I can see that you feel threatened by me, a half fey." She continued, slowly falling apart. She pushed past him and he stared blankly after her.  
  
He teleported himself to the tower and lay down on the couch that he had placed there shortly after she had left him for the first time.  
  
His heart had broken in two and the Labyrinth had turned into a bitter, cold and unforgiving place, as had he. Now he was the one breaking her heart and he felt guilt as the seven hells. He had offered her no support, or guidance and he knew that it had cost her a great deal to risk opening up to him like that.  
  
He knew that he should go after her and conjured a crystal. "Show me Sarah" he commanded but the crystal didn't reveal a thing. Feeling increasingly worried, he knew that there was only two options. Either she was tuning into the voice inside her that guided a fey new to his or her powers or she was in trouble.  
  
The second option distressed him and he pulled on his long leather coat, determined to locate her even if it took all night. 


	4. Pains of Life and Love

Mortal Beloved.  
  
(chapter 4)  
  
Pains of life and love.  
  
DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN JIM HENSON'S CHARACTERS, MERELY THE ONES I HAVE MENTIONED IN CHAPTER 2'S DISCLAIMER. PLEASE ASK TO USE THEM.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love getting feedback in the forms of comments :0) and criticisms :o(  
  
I am the everlasting vending machine, if you feed me, I will produce delicious goodies for you to enjoy! ^_^  
  
Sarah focused, she was standing in the middle of Jareth's palace one minute, then the next she was just outside the castle and bordering on the Goblin city. Sarah knew that going into the Labyrinth during the day was dangerous but at night she couldn't deign to think of what might be out there. Resolutely she marched straight out of the goblin city gates and into the Labyrinth. The night air was permeated with electricity and Sarah couldn't help but feel the anticipation of the maze.  
  
Toran, back at the Castle, stood up from where he had been leaning, and before following Sarah, uttered the words that would cloud Jareth's crystals and give him the time he needed to deceive Sarah.  
  
Laughing with gusto, he kept to the shadows and followed after the girl.  
  
Sarah kept on walking, occasionally waving her hand to illuminate where she was headed.  
  
Sarah knew that she had let her emotions get the better of her and chastised herself for it.  
  
Where was the cool self-possessed girl she used to be, she wondered to herself. Sarah knew that she had given up a lot upon coming here, yet the feeling of defiance growing within her told her that she had not lost her pride, nor would she open herself up for Jareth to trample over again.  
  
She would return to being Sarah Williams, proud, headstrong and defiant. The only one to defeat the Labyrinth and its haughty King.  
  
Despite these resolutions, and she meant them with all her heart, she still felt the raw gash that Jareth had dealt her heart with his reaction to her being fey and his failure to support her. She initially had thought that he would understand, he himself being fey, but then just before she had fled the castle she had come to the damning conclusion that the reason why Jareth responded like he did was because he felt threatened.  
  
Sarah knew that if she thought about it rationally, she could understand. Jareth had been the Goblin King for a long time, one of the most powerful fey's in the underground. The only power that he could wield over her was that of fey heritage, she had bested his Labyrinth and him, she held emotional power over him and his actions. Now she also possessed the feyan powers and Jareth obviously felt that he had lost any control he once had and probably thought that she would leave him, that she no longer needed him. Yet this was as far from the truth as the night is from day.  
  
Stumbling on, Sarah decided that she would not easily be won back, that is if Jareth wanted her back and was prepared to try.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran dipped into Sarah's head and felt the turmoil, the hurt, the emotion that was sign boarding across her thoughts. He pitied this mortal, even if she was Jareth's, That foolish king had obviously hurt the girl, and he wondered why one would deign to hurt such a lovely creature. As Sarah unwittingly drew nearer and nearer to a large bank of cliffs, Toran flicked his wrist and when he walked from the shadows and up behind her, he looked, talked and walked like the form he had taken. Jareth.  
  
"Sarah" he whispered softly in her ear, she whirled around looking for him "Jareth?" she called softly, she didn't really wanted to see him just yet. While she was scanning the area behind her for "him" he appeared in front of her further up the cliff. Working overtime, Toran conjured a deep fog, and with another flick of the wrist, there was a barrage of faces and voices threatening to smother her.  
  
"Jareth doesn't love you Sarah" they taunted cruelly.  
  
"Now that you have given in and accepted him, you will be thrown away like the others" intoned one particularly nasty voice.  
  
"did you honestly think you could hold our king's interest?" hollered another mockingly.  
  
Sarah ran forward away from the voices. "Go away!" she screamed "leave me alone."  
  
"Jareth" appeared, and she ran to him, relieved. "Jareth, please take me away from this place" she pleaded. Jareth pushed away from her none to gently and smirked.  
  
"Sarah, sarah, sarah, did you honestly think that you could get the better of me a second time?" He laughed condescendingly.  
  
Sarah reeled, stunned. This from a man who not more than an hour ago had been wrapt in her arms.  
  
"Revenge is sweet, my dear sweet, stupid Sarah" he continued Thin lips smiling and changeling eyes dancing demonically.  
  
"You no longer have your free will Sarah, and you will reside in the underground for all eternity, forever at my disposal, never ageing" He said the last with relish, and a grin played across his thin lips.  
  
He walked toward her menacingly and she backed away. "Jareth?..Why?" she asked,  
  
Jareth just laughed tauntingly at her. "You, a young girl, beat my Labyrinth and me, you didn't really think that I would let that go unpunished did you?" he mocked.  
  
Sarah turned and ran away from him. And the voices followed her. The world began to spin around her and Sarah closed her eyes against the blur.  
  
"You lose Sarah" chanted the voices.  
  
"You are no longer the victor," they spat contemptibly.  
  
Toran watched in satisfaction as Sarah inched closer to the cliff edge.  
  
Deciding to finish her off himself, Toran once again assumed the role of Jareth and stepped towards her. "I don't love you Sarah…I never did" he smirked coldly, disdain prominent in his face.  
  
To add the final touch, Jareth reached out to touch her, knowing that she would retreat backwards.  
  
As Toran had foreseen, as soon as he motioned to touch her, Sarah stepped back and lost her footing. The edge of the cliff crumbled and Sarah fell backwards over the cliff and onto the ground far below. As her body impacted the hard surface, there was a sickening crunch, which left Toran sure that all of the life had been crushed out of her. He smiled to himself. His work here was done.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth paced the floor of his throne room and kicked an unfortunate goblin that had gotten in his road, something he hadn't done since he and Sarah had been reunited.  
  
Findlay stood and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was uncomfortable and had no idea what to tell his friend. "I think we need to assume that it was someone else who clouded your crystal Jareth" he said tentatively. Jareth looked up, interested to hear what his friend had to say. He had told Findlay all that had occurred, and he was thankful that his friend had put aside his admonishments of Jareth's behaviour for now.  
  
Hearing no objection from the Goblin King, Findlay continued, "Clouding crystals, is a reasonably advanced ability, which most fey's new to their power do not learn for a couple of weeks" he explained.  
  
Jareth considered this and saw that his friend was right. If it had been Sarah who had clouded the crystal, he should have been able to break through it reasonably quickly, as her newly found powers were not cultivated and she wouldn't have been able to create such a binding spell, without having the knowledge and power to back it up.  
  
Findlay kept his eyes on Jareth. The king's fiery temperament was renowned throughout the underground, and one thing he wasn't known for was his compassion.  
  
Although he has changed significantly since his defeat at Lady Sarah's hand. He reflected silently. Jareth nodded, "I think your right" he said reservedly.  
  
The pair looked once more at each other and a silent thought was sent between them. Findlay nodded and set out a call to all creatures throughout the Labyrinth to search for Lady Sarah.  
  
Jareth cursed himself for not going after her sooner, and knew that by now she was probably deep in the hold of his Labyrinth. Jareth felt helpless without a magic assist, and realised that this must have been how Sarah had felt when he had assigned her the "impossible" task of navigating his Labyrinth to rescue the child.  
  
Jareth suddenly realised that he hadn't really thought about how hard it had been for her. Jareth had only dwelt on the fact that he had been defeated, he had been humiliated, he had hurt and he had lost his chance at love.  
  
Jareth had never once considered Sarah's feelings before now and he realised with sadness that it had taken him alienating her for him to have his little epiphany.  
  
Jareth marched out of the throne room, summoning his guards and headed down into the Labyrinth. He swore on the Bog of eternal stench that if the being that had clouded his crystals damaged a hair on her head then he would be dealt the brunt of The Goblin King's temper and would be lucky to escape with his life.  
  
* * *  
  
"AMBROCIOUS!" squealed the excitable fox. "Get here this instant" he continued. Hoggle looked up from where he had been gathering anything they might need if they happened to find Sarah.  
  
Ludo lumbered through the door and sat heavily on the floor "Wrah!" he growled pitifully.  
  
"Sawah fwend in twuble" he sad sadly.  
  
Hoggle ambled over to the beast and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ludo, we're all worried about Sarah, but the best thing we can do right now is get out there and look for her"  
  
Ludo got to his feet and hugged Hoggle fiercely.  
  
The trio walked out of the castle and followed the long line of subjects who were loyal to Jareth, Holding fire torches. The Goblin King himself was leading the search, yet that didn't surprise Hoggle, he had known ever since that woman child Sarah had first graced the Labyrinth with her presence, that Jareth had been taken by her. After Sarah had conquered the Labyrinth with the help of her friends, Hoggle felt that he had also experienced the pain that the Goblin King was feeling because it was always reflected in the Labyrinth, his home.  
  
"Higgle and co, I want you to take the north east portion of the Labyrinth which is closest to the castle, because you all know her well" Jareth told them quickly as the other search parties dispersed to search their assigned areas.  
  
Hoggle sighed at being called, yet again a derivative of his real name. Some things never change.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan watched the lights of fire traverse through the Labyrinth and heard cries of "Sarah"  
  
Ragan rubbed his hands together at the thought of something evil happening to Jareth's precious mortal. Ragan knew that he should track down whatever had done that and attempt to forge an alliance with it.  
  
Ragan also knew that the only way he would have a chance at snatching Jareth's throne out from under him, was to form as many alliances as possible. He thought back to the stories of the ages war his father told him when he was a mere boy, of the campaign that successfully conquered the kingdom of the Mortal King. Ragan knew that contrary to the story, this time they would be prepared, there would be no surprise force march from Jareth and his mighty alliance of underground races. Ragan had sent a messenger to discover what had happened to the Lady Sarah, and puffing the slimy creature ran through the door.  
  
"Highness" it stated, bowing down before him.  
  
Amused, Ragan stood regally before this pathetic excuse for a pond creature.  
  
"Arise my loyal subject," he commanded. "Tell me what you have discovered" he finished.  
  
The creature sat down in the chair that was offered to him and spoke to the Borderlord.  
  
"I overheard a conversation that was held between Jareth and Lord Findlay." Began the creature importantly.  
  
"Continue" urged Ragan and the creature obliged.  
  
"From what I could gather, highness, There was an altercation between the Goblin King and his lady, although I was unable to determine what it had been about.  
  
The lady had been upset, and fled into the Labyrinth. It had already been dark by then, and the Goblin King, worried, had looked to his crystal to see where she was, presumably so that he could go after her and bring her back. However, when he looked at the crystal, he was unable to see Lady Sarah, someone had clouded his crystal removing the ability to see Sarah wherever she was throughout the Labyrinth. This worried the king and he now fears foul play" finished the creature, proud with what he had discovered.  
  
Ragan paid the creature a silver and it departed.  
  
Yes…he thought to himself, This could work to my advantage.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth paced through the Labyrinth with Findlay at his side and knew that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Sarah while she was supposed to be under his care and protection. Knowing that the last time he had seen her, he had upset her,ate away at him.  
  
Findlay kept the silent vigil beside his friend as he mentally checked on all of the search teams combing the Labyrinth. He knew that it would be impossible to search the entire Labyrinth in one night, and that the search parties would be exhausted by daybreak, needing to stop for food and rest. Yet he also knew that Jareth wouldn't stop, eat or rest until he had found Sarah.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah felt consciousness slide into her slippery grasp and held on tight. She peeked open one of her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She prayed that Jareth had left and then looked down at her battered body. She was soaked in blood to the extent that it looked like she had bathed in it. She felt a deep hard crush in her chest and knew that she had broken almost each one of her ribs.  
  
There was a deep gash across her face and anywhere that wasn't cut, scratched or broken was bruised black. Sarah gently fingered all of her body and ascertained that she had sustained a broken collar bone, several broken ribs, a broken shoulder, two broken wrists and a sprained ankle. There were several large gashes from which blood flowed feely.  
  
I should be dead. She thought, straining her neck and looking at the height of the cliff she had fallen from.  
  
Suddenly Sarah knew why she was spared, The ground was made up entirely of rocks, apart from a small grassy area where she had landed. She figured that the rocks, Ludo's friends had been kind to her and moved out of the way so that she wouldn't have fallen to death.  
  
"Thank you rocks" she called as she dragged her battered, frail body away from the site of her fall.  
  
* * *  
  
Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus had been searching for hours and gradually they were becoming more and more dispirited. Ludo was tired and wouldn't stop howling mournfully, making the rocks quiver and roll comfortingly in response.  
  
Ludo was so tired he had wanted to ride Ambrocious, but Hoggle had thankfully persuaded him that that was not a good idea.  
  
As Hoggle bent to tie his shoe, he noticed that several small rocks were gathering around their feet. "Hey Ludo, I think your friends are trying to tell us something" piped up Hoggle.  
  
The rocks began to tremble excitedly and began rolling down one of the many turns of the Labyrinth.  
  
Hoggle and the others ran after them in renewed hope. The rocks led them through the Labyrinth and after about ten minutes stopped in a small clearing. In the centre of the clearing was a large tree bearing magnificent smelling, large purple fruit.  
  
But it was what lay underneath the tree that caught and held their attention. It was Sarah, laying there, barely recognisable, her face was marred with her scarlet blood and she was bruised beyond belief. Her gown that was once white was now torn and Muddy, Blood stains covering a large proportion.  
  
"Help me" she rasped faintly.  
  
The three friends were immediately at Sarah's side. Hoggle kneeling beside her, holding her hand, Sir Didymus sitting quietly by her feet wiping at tears that had sprung by the beautiful maiden being desecrated so. Ludo laid Sarah's battered head in his laps and moaned sadly.  
  
"Jareth, we've found her" called Hoggle quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Jareth heard the call he quickly located Hoggle and the others. Hoggle met him at the entry to the clearing.  
  
"Forgive me sire, but I don't know that you should go in there, you won't like what you see."  
  
Jareth felt the fear of seven hells strike his heart as he pushed past Hoggle, the sad eyed little dwarf following respectfully behind.  
  
What Jareth saw when he entered the clearing tore at him. There was the unrecognisable body of Sarah, with her head gently placed in Ludo's lap. Jareth felt rage, fear, hate and an incredible desire for revenge course through his blue blood veins.  
  
He fought the desire to kick himself into the bog of eternal stench as he damned himself for what he had caused to happen to her.  
  
He stood back,  
  
"If only I had been more accepting when she told me she was a fey!" he raged.  
  
"Then none of this would have happened!" he stood there a veritable volcano of rage ready to erupt.  
  
He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down.  
  
"What is it Higgle?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Please majesty, It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that she needs you now and you take care of her" stated the dwarf quietly, afraid that he would end up a head first signpost in the bog, but more afraid for Sarah, so motivated to speak up.  
  
Jareth once again took in the scene. "Yes..Your right" he answered.  
  
He walked over to Ludo and extracted the girl from his arms, smiling reassuringly at the distressed beast.  
  
Opening her eyes, partially, Sarah whimpered. "Jareth?" she asked softly. He looked down on her.  
  
"I'm here, It's going to be ok" he replied.  
  
Sarah's eyes flickered once more but not before Jareth saw the look of fear that had registered there. 


	5. Torment cruel and unjust

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
Torment cruel and unjust.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I THINK THAT EVERYONE IS WELL AWARE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT THE ONES BROUGHT OUT OF MY OWN IMAGINATION TO PLAY.  
  
I want to say a BIG thank-you to all my special little reviewers.  
  
PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! FEED ME FEED ME! I need reviews to motivate the juices for the next chapter!  
  
AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW? *Grins wickedly* I SHALL THROW YOU ALL HEADFIRST INTO THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH.  
  
^_^  
  
Well, now that that is out of the road, on with the fic.  
  
Emma.  
  
Jareth teleported into the castle, with Sarah in his arms and immediately took her to his private quarters. Laying her crumpled form down on his bed he knew that he had hoped he would be doing this under better circumstances. Jareth cursed himself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts when the woman he deep down knew he loved was lying there beaten and bloodied, unresponsive. Jareth quickly dispersed in a shower of glitter and quickly returned, with Sarah's friends in tow. "Can we see her?" they begged, and Jareth felt for them yet all the same yet stated in a voice that left no room for argument that they could see her tomorrow and for now they needed to rest, and recuperate.  
  
Hoggle looked as if he were about to say something in response to this, but appearing to think better of it, The dwarf clamped his mouth shut and walked wearily back to their chambers.  
  
Jareth once again returned to his quarters and observed that Sarah had not moved an inch. Watching her silently, he noticed that her chest was bearing moving and her breaths came in short, shallow gasps.  
  
Jareth knew as he placed his hand against her forehead in an attempt to ease her pain, that he could not bear to see her suffer like this. It ate at him from the inside out that a fey, so young and naïve could have something like this befall her. Pacing the room, Jareth produced a crystal and threw it against the far wall of his bedroom. A door appeared and Jareth scooped Sarah into his arms and carried her through it.  
  
Inside was his beautifully decorated bathroom, which he seldom used and had hidden the door to.  
  
Inside was a bath that the crystal had conjured. A deep, claw footed bath that was currently filled with hot water and muscle relieving salts. Jareth gently removed the white dress she had been wearing. He placed the inanimate Sarah, still wearing her underwear, into the waters. Feeling a need to preserve her privacy, He called for Corah and she appeared instantly at his side.  
  
"Corah, would you please bath Sarah's wounds and clean her, she is to weak to do anything for herself right now," he began to depart leaving the two women in privacy, when he turned and added, "be gentle, many of her bones are broken" with that he departed, anxious to talk with Findlay about any new developments he might have on who had done this.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir" came the clipped authoritive voice of one of Findlay's men. Findlay hurried over to him. "Did you find anything?" he demanded of the fey. The feyan warrior looked down. "No Sir" he stated.  
  
"Ok, take your men and head home, there's nothing more you can do here anyway" sighed Findlay.  
  
"Yes sir" barked the warrior and relief spread across the young man's features.  
  
Findlay knew that Jareth would be here soon, demanding answers, and when Findlay couldn't give them he knew that it would be a free for all with Jareth trying to best his record of number of creatures he had hauled into the bog at any one time.  
  
Remembering the last time Jareth had taken this form of action he shuddered. The little slime balls had deserved it for sure, but there was such as thing as going too far. Like the time when Jareth had been so angry, that he had hung a dozen goblins by their feet over the bog. Findlay knew how much Jareth loved his bog and briefly considered having it drained. Yet he knew that his friend had changed his errant ways with the arrival of the Williams girl and that with any luck, he would never have to witness that side of Jareth again. As if summoned Jareth appeared in his usual cacophony of glitter and sparkles beside him.  
  
"Have you any answers as to who committed this heinous act?" questioned Jareth, anger firmly in check.  
  
"Not yet my friend, but we will find who did this I promise you" replied Findlay.  
  
"Yes," muttered the Goblin King. "We will find him, and then he will wish he had never been born" he continued darkly, disappearing into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran returned to his father's castle closer to morning than evening, and quietly let himself in.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thundered a voice from the dining hall. Ragan in all his demonic glory was sitting there eating a sandwich, with bags under his eyes and fatigue registering on his face.  
  
Toran hurried over to the man, eager to tell him of his exploits and how he had deceived the Goblin King's woman and literally forced her over a cliff. He gloated as he, opened his mouth to tell Ragan of what he had done. But before he could speak, he was cut off by the older man getting to his feet and stalking toward him menacingly.  
  
"Do you even realise what you have done?" Ragan demanded, voice laced thickly with menace and disdain.  
  
Toran sneered, "Of course Father, I have wounded the Goblin King  
  
Where he is most weak, his woman" replied Toran arrogantly. Ragan felt a mixture of rage and fear for the young fey boil his blood. "FOOL" he thundered. Toran jumped, taken aback by his father's reaction. He knew that he had acted without his consent, and maybe even a bit prematurely, but he was sure that the borderlord would have been pleased with his actions.  
  
Ragan continued, oblivious. "The only person you have wounded is yourself, and me in the process." Ragan's voice dropped to a hiss.  
  
"Do you honestly think that Jareth will let this go? If I was able to find out that you had done it, then what makes you think that Jareth couldn't? At the moment he is undoubtedly questioning his subjects as to what they had seen, and you were seen My son..Mark my words" Ragan finished and sat back down in his chair, anger spent.  
  
True he wanted the throne of the Goblin king, but he also wanted to groom his adoptive son to one day take his place. And if he was going to do that then Toran needed to learn to be cleverer than what he was now, ensure that when he did commit an act of destruction, that there would be no one there to witness it. In time he would learn, even if it had to be the hard way.  
  
* * *  
  
After Jareth had spoken to Findlay, he had thanked his subjects for the effort they had made in the search, and returned back to the castle. He immediately teleported himself to his quarters. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, fatigue overwhelmed him. Yet his resolve did not crumble and he strode over to the door of the bathroom.  
  
Wanting to ensure that he was not interrupting Corah while Sarah was still in the tub he listened, with his heightened senses, to what was going on behind the closed door.  
  
He heard two sounds of breath, one strong and healthy, that he knew to be Corah, and the other weak and shallow.  
  
It was then that he heard the singing. Corah obviously wanted the girl to remain in a soothing dreamlike state, while she cleaned out her wounds.  
  
"Hush now my little one, please don't you cry, lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh, suns gone away, mama will pray, that the silence will keep o'er the while your asleep" Came the soft sweet voice.  
  
Jareth remembered the song well from when Corah would sing it to him as she tucked the then Feyling Jareth into bed and kissed his platinum hair. He smiled at the memory and called gently to Corah. ::Is it ok to come in Corah?:: he asked her softly in mind speech.  
  
Corah gave her assent in mind speech, remembering as she did that when she had first come here, young and afraid, and how at first Jareth had used his ability to scare his new nanny, and how she was always afraid that something had happened to him, never able to find him.  
  
Corah felt Jareth's strong hand on her shoulder. "I have cleaned her wounds master, and I think that you should attempt to heal her as soon as possible." She stated softly. Jareth nodded in assent and scooped Sarah out of the water. He wrapt her in a towel and took her back out into his chambers.  
  
Before leaving Corah turned back, and said in mind speech, ::If you need me..just call::  
  
Jareth nodded and shot her a grateful look.  
  
After Sarah was dry, Jareth gave a flick of his wrist and she was wearing an ivory nightgown.  
  
He laid her down on his large bed, and closed his eyes, focusing.  
  
He laid a cool palm on her forehead and felt the clamminess of her skin. He began to heal her, a golden light passing from him to her. Yet before he could get beyond healing the superficial cuts and welts to her body. He was thrown backwards with enormous force and slammed against the far wall. Rising unsteadily to his feet. Jareth realised that there was only one reason as to why he had not been able to heal her. "Findlay" he roared at the top of his lungs, voice echoing through the many towers and turrets of the castle and down into the Labyrinth below.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran sat, dejected, in his room and watched through a basin of water as Jareth was thrown across the room after attempting to heal his woman. This however, was not what distressed him. It was the sight of the girl, Sarah that made him feel that what he had done was not as brilliant as he had initially thought. Toran realised now that he had been blinded by his hatred for Jareth, wanting to make the Goblin King hurt as he had when he had discovered the fate of his family. Toran had hurt an innocent woman deliberately, for his own purposes. The young fey came to the damning conclusion that he had indeed sunk to Jareth's level and felt disgusted with himself. He knew that he needed to attempt to rectify the situation, yet he felt that forgiveness was one thing he could never truly know.  
  
Deciding against teleporting himself to the Goblin King's domain, he looked at Sarah yet again through the basin and took stock of the extensive damage to her frail bones and body.  
  
Toran had an idea, he knew it was a long shot, but he knew that if he could achieve it, then his conscious would be at least partially put to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay stood in Jareth's throne room in absolute shock at what he had just heard. He dare not believe it, thinking that there was no way such a thing was possible. Jareth just paced in front of him and Findlay marvelled at how the floor was still intact. Many times Jareth had called for his assistance of guidance, they had ended up in this same position. Him sitting or standing and Jareth pacing furiously.  
  
"Self inflicted?" he repeated incredulously. Jareth turned, the force of his changeling glare falling fully upon his friend.  
  
"That's the only possibility" Jareth stated measuredly.  
  
Findlay could see that his friend was thinking faster than he was explaining and hastened to stop him.  
  
"Jareth, back up and tell me what happened will you, or I will throw you into your precious bog!" Findlay yelled.  
  
Findlay hesitated to yell at his friend because he knew that all this was motivated by his worry for Sarah and that deep down, Jareth was not that bad. Not that he would ever admit it. But he did to snap him out of the rant he was currently entertaining.  
  
Jareth stopped pacing and turned to face Findlay.  
  
He quickly related how after Corah had bathed Sarah, he had attempted to heal her, and how he was only able to heal the superficial wounds and after attempting to go further, had been thrown across the room and slammed into the wall by a huge bolt of energy.  
  
Findlay contemplated what Jareth had just told him.  
  
He spoke up. "Jareth, your right, the only thing I can think of that would cause such a phenomenon to occur in an attempted healing would be if they fey had inflicted the injury upon themselves."  
  
Jareth nodded vaguely.  
  
"How would she have inflicted such horrendous injuries upon herself?" he asked Findlay, yet his friend didn't have any answers for him.  
  
"Injuries are that are self inflicted usually are deliberate aren't they?, Why would Lady Sarah want to harm herself?" he posed the tender questions to Jareth, yet instead of one of The Goblin King's trademark rages, he merely stood there silent.  
  
"Good question" replied the Goblin King thoughtfully. "There is more to this than it seems" he continued. Findlay made his departure intoning that he would come immediately if Jareth needed him again.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya rode her white stallion through the fields as if pursued by beasts. Her long brown hair, significantly lighter than her daughters, whipping wildly behind her. She had been attending a forum with other peace ministers of the underground when Jareth's messenger had found her and told her of what had become of her daughter.  
  
Within minutes, both rider and steed were within sight of The Goblin city. Alanya dismounted quickly and left her horse to roam, knowing that he would come to her when she whistled.  
  
She hurried through the large castle gates and was greeted by a weary Jareth sitting in his throne room, rotating a crystal within his palm.  
  
"My lord Jareth" she intoned nodding respectfully. He waved it away, "There is no need for such formalities" stated the tired King. He climbed elegantly to his feet and was immediately by her side. "I'm so sorry Alanya, she was meant to be under my care and I have let you both down" he said, head bent, eyes sad.  
  
Alanya took his hand. "Jareth I know you would never intentionally bring harm upon my daughter and so does she" she replied understandingly. Jareth teleported both him and Alanya to his quarters and she immediately ran to her daughter's bedside.  
  
"She is under heavy pain remedies, many of her bones are broken and will need to be looked to by a healer" he stated.  
  
Alanya merely nodded awed at the sight of her strong, beautiful daughter looking so crumpled, and weak.  
  
The older woman felt tears descend her cheeks and she turned to Jareth, "Thank you, for looking after her, she would be lost without you, Jareth" she said tearfully, voice raw with emotion. "But not nearly enough" muttered Jareth his changeling eyes holding a sadness that rarely, if ever resided there.  
  
She arose from where she had been sitting and motioned for Jareth to follow her. He obliged readily, all negative opinions of this woman having dissolved with ease.  
  
Once they were outside in the hall, Alanya led him down a corridor and randomly opened a door. Inside was one of the lavish guest bedrooms similar to the one he had given Sarah. Alanya looked up at the intimidating man, and motioned for him to go inside.  
  
"Jareth, I know you care for my daughter, and that you want to be there for her, but you need to sleep. Even you are not looking at your best," she stated simply.  
  
Jareth began to object "No..I can't.." he started to reply before he was cut off. "Sarah would want you to rest, she will need you when she has awoken, but for now, think of yourself, even if only for her, rest now so that you will have the energy to stay with her tomorrow" she argued, leaving no room for objection. Jareth wanted to exert his authority, yet saw that deep down, she was right. Sarah would need him when she came out of the painless fog the herbs he had administered to her had worn off. He let a faint smile grace his lips. "Yes mother" he replied sardonically and turned into the room, heading over to the bed. "Goodnight Jareth," called Alanya's voice as she made her way down the hall and back to her daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah felt as though she were swimming in a lovely warm bath. There was no pain and that made Sarah wonder whether her fall had been merely a product of her overactive imagination. She felt the pull of oblivion and the ever constant rising of her consciousness, each waging a battle to claim her.  
  
Sarah gasped as she was yanked out of the waters and felt pain smother her. It was dark, only the flicker of a small, stilted candle illuminating the unfamiliar room in a puddle of murky light.  
  
She sat bolt upright, not sure of where she was, Sarah felt a burning in her chest and a dull throb around her neck and shoulders. She looked around blindly and noticed a slumped form in a chair beside her bed. With damning certainty, she knew that she was in the castle, Jareth's castle. Sarah was dreaming, reliving the events of last night in the black of early morning. The twisted Goblin King had upset her with his lack of understanding, motivating her to take flight and run down into his Labyrinth, where he had taunted her and literally forced her backwards and over that cliff. The figure on the bed stirred and looked up in confusion. "Sarah?" she asked. Sarah smiled, "Mother!" she exclaimed softly. Alanya hugged her daughter gently and whispered into he hair.  
  
"Your going to be just fine".  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth twisted and turned under the nightmare. He could see Sarah, and he knew that it was her dream he was witnessing. He saw a young man, dark, obviously a fey lurking in the shadows. Jareth was disturbed by the negative energy he felt emanating off the fey. He stepped out of the shadows and Jareth saw that the stranger had taken his, his the Goblin King's own form and watched as he walked toward Sarah. Jareth tried to walk, to protect Sarah when he was pulled back and held firmly in place by unseen hands doomed only to watch the events that transpired. He saw the fey conjure the voices that tormented Sarah and watched as he added his own bitter knife of words to the ones she had already received. Jareth saw that she was moving away from the menacing voices and saw that she was dangerously near to the edge of a cliff. The Goblin King watched as the psuedo Jareth stepped forward and said that he didn't love her, that he never had. The impostor reached out to Sarah and she backed away, losing her footing and falling backwards over the cliff. "NOOOO!" Jareth screamed as Sarah's body impacted the harsh earth with a sickening crunch. The stranger returned once more to his original form, smirked and walked away. Jareth woke, screaming. And realised that it was no ordinary nightmare, it was a memory.  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER POST A REVIEW!! I NEED YOUR INPUT!! 


	6. Battles won and lost

Mortal Beloved.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
(Battles won and lost)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOPE, NO OWNERSHIP OF LABBY CHARACTERS HERE!  
  
PLS DON'T PLAY WITH MY CHARACTERS B4 ASKING.  
  
NOTE TO ALL!  
  
IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME READERS READ MORE INTO JARETH CALLING ALANYA MOTHER THAN WHAT WAS INTENDED.  
  
Jareth calling Alanya mother, (in chapter 5) was meant to be him teasing her! **For her sending him to bed**  
  
Please for a moment don't think that I would include something as ewwy as incest in my story. There is such a thing as going TOO far. *and thats definitely it*  
  
SO, JARETH AND SARAH ARE IN NO WAY RELATED!  
  
*phew*  
  
Eve Lindsey.  
  
THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU KNOW THE DRILL, KEEP REVIEWING, AND I'LL KEEP ON POSTING. (  
  
Jareth felt his breathing slow, and his heart quiet. He was unsure at why suddenly he had gained this insight into Sarah's psyche, yet was pleased because he now knew what he was dealing with.  
  
Remembering the image of the fey, he had seen, Jareth conjured a crystal with a still of the face in it. He walked to the window, and opened the palm of his hand. Blowing gently the crystal became airborne, and made it's way to Findlay. He had sent a small message along with it and knew that he would hear from Findlay as soon as it was light.  
  
Jareth knew that the only way to convince Sarah that it was indeed not him who had hurt her, was to capture the culprit and gain a confession out of him. He also knew, that she would need reassurance from him. She would probably even need to hear that he loved her, it was a big deal to Jareth, he had never said those three words to anyone, after he had grown from being a feyling.  
  
Jareth sat on the window ledge and pondered the dream sharing situation. Secretly he hoped that it was a one off experience, because the only way such a power could exist between two feys was to have it going both ways, and he didn't want Sarah seeing what he dreamt. Not that it was sexual, well it was at times, he acknowledged, but he mostly danced with her, kissed her, touched her hair. It was the dreams of these basic demonstrations of affection that warmed Jareth at night.  
  
Jareth knew that the ability to dream simultaneously with Sarah, Although he could appear in her dreams, was not one that he as the Goblin King could possess but figured that as he had not been able to heal Sarah, some justice was being enacted and was at least allowing him to see why. Either that or his heightened senses had just tuned in on the pain emanating in waves from Sarah's dreams and had been trapped.  
  
Jareth returned to bed, he hoped that he would receive no more of Sarah's dreams, not because he didn't enjoy the insight they gave him into her, but because he felt that the insight was not really his to have, and that it was an invasion of her privacy. Jareth could watch her all day long with his crystals, yet this was not the personal side, this was merely the body and not the subconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay awoke the next morning and nearly jumped out of his skin. Hovering above him was one of his best friends crystals. He grasped it down from where it had been levitating and looked deep into its depths. As soon as he did this, Jareth's face superimposed inside the sphere.  
  
It delivered the message that the Goblin King had recorded last night, briefly explaining the dream and who the stranger was. Then, there were instructions for Findlay to use the image of they Fey he would give him, take his forces and search the Labyrinth and it's surrounds for him. Jareth warned Findlay against the powerful fey, and then an image of the young fey came across the crystal and stayed there.  
  
Findlay dressed quickly, and teleported to the castle to speak with Jareth.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran, sat in his tower and watched Sarah sleep, He realised with a shock that he had been doing that a lot lately. Toran knew that he would indeed make it up to this beautiful mortal, and even though he was going to kill Jareth, he saw no reason for her not to forgive him.  
  
Remembering that last night he had started his plan, he decided that soon it would be time to complete it.  
  
Toran was indeed a powerful Fey, and he was a wealth of knowledge he had gained by reading books of spells and incantations that his race could perform, when Ragan wasn't looking.  
  
Thinking back over what had occurred the night before, his idea, and then the rush of actually achieving what he needed to begin his plan.  
  
The night before, in the wee hours of the morning when all fey should rightfully be showing their bodies respect, and sleeping, Toran was up and about. He had sat in the middle of the floor, eyes closed, focusing on the image of Sarah and had then focused on her subconscious, her psyche, the place where her sleeping dreams occurred. When he saw this within his grasp, Toran felt a drain in his powers as he successfully opened up the realm of her dreams, allowing him admittance at any time. It vexed him, that he had had to go to such an extent to achieve what the Goblin King could do in a heartbeat, yet he knew that he had done it and that appeased him. Toran knew that now he would be able to walk talk and interact with Sarah while she was in her dreams.  
  
He was not ignorant, and Toran knew that opening the girls dream realm was not just exclusively for him, that any creature would now be able to gain admittance, so he cast a protective spell, placing a barrier around the realm. Anyone could indeed enter the realm, yet as soon as they did, they would discover that they would not be able to move, talk or commit violence. It even went as far as to prevent Sarah from seeing any creatures that might decide to take advantage of the condition.  
  
He smiled as he teleported down into the Goblin City, determined to find out what was known about last nights attack.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth met an anxious Findlay in his throne room and told him to sit, after the nightmare; Jareth had slept unusually well and was now feeling fresh and full of renewed energy. Findlay joined Jareth in his pacing.  
  
"Tell me everything Jareth, your message only gave the briefest of details" he stated. Jareth continued to pace, meeting Findlay as he turned to go back the other way.  
  
Jareth told Findlay all that had happened in the dream, and how technically Sarah had inflicted the injury upon herself because she had not been pushed from the cliff but had fallen. He then told Findlay and how he wanted him to distribute the image to his men and locate the fey. Findlay nodded his assent to this request and they proceeded to discuss exactly how it was that Jareth had been able to co-dream with Sarah. Jareth told his friend of his theories about this. But, much to the surprise of the Goblin King, His second in command and best friend all in one, shook his head. "Something isn't right about that Jareth, it's too simple, there is something we're not seeing" he intoned. Jareth realised that he should hear his friend out so he motioned for him to continue, sitting down on his throne to listen.  
  
"I think it is quite possible that you are right, but why then would you have been restrained in the dream. There was no way you could have changed what the outcome would be, not if it was a memory" mused Findlay to himself. Jareth sighed, patience at breaking point. "What's your theory Finn?" he demanded.  
  
Finn stopped pacing and stared past the Goblin King deep in thought.  
  
"Back in the Civil war, there were a special race of Fey with the ability to open ones subconscious and enter their dreams, You being the Goblin King possess this power because it is one you were destined to have, it comes with your mantle." Findlay took a deep breath and continued. "But the Fey's I am talking about were rare, they were usually female and used to visit Feylings nightmares, easing them away and replacing them with dreams of sunshine and beauty, yet occasionally, when one of these feys bore children, the ability would be passed on. Even if a relative from many generations ago possessed the gift and no one in that family had for centuries after, it was still possible for a newborn child in that line to receive the power.  
  
Throughout the civil war, all of these creatures perished, Some no longer able to suppress the dreams and nightmares that came with such evil times. Some slaughtered. I know it's a long shot but….." Findlay trailed off, looking at his friend. I don't know" he faltered, continuing. Jareth wondered how Findlay had come to know about the race of fey's that only few in the underground knew of.  
  
He rose gracefully and walked to his friend, Black leather trailing behind him and Platinum hair falling in rebellious ways at different lengths around his face.  
  
"How did you come to know of these fey? Only few, and those were Kings and nobility knew of their existence" Jareth spoke harshly. He wanted to know, who if anyone had led to the knowledge of the creatures existence coming out and subsequently causing their destruction, by the hands of the enemy.  
  
Findlay looked Jareth straight in the eye feeling pain steal his breath and threaten to stop his heart. Findlay turned and walked toward the door, yet he turned when he reached it, and with a voice as cold as steel, he replied,  
  
"My wife was one"  
  
* * *  
  
Toran wove his way gracefully through the busy streets He let himself be immersed and swept away by the simplicity and happiness of these creatures lives. Little did they know that soon his father would seize their precious Labyrinth and they would be bowing before a new king, a better king.  
  
He smiled at the pretty elven women that stopped working as he passed and smiled openly at him. Coming quickly to an alley, he found what he was looking for. One of the few bars in the Goblin city, indeed in the underground. He paused before entering the bar, he thought about transforming himself into a different form in case of the off chance that someone might recognise him, from the attack. Toran's arrogance won through though, as he entered the small establishment, quickly dismissing his fathers previous words that rung in his head like a death knoll. "Believe me..You WERE seen" "Do you think that if I could find out it was you than Jareth couldn't?" The words mocked as he sat down on a stool close to the counter. And ordered a glass of feyan grape wine. As he looked around Toran observed that there were several character's of dubious nature huddled at a table. Thinking it safe, he walked over and sat down, eager to hear what had been discovered.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah pulled her body up to a sitting position, and took a sharp intake of breath as the pain registered. She had awoken last night to find her mother, yet when she looked for her a second time, the woman was not there. She swung her weight over the side of the bed and gingerly tested her ankle to see of she could walk. Finding that she could indeed, She rose unsteadily to her feet, wobbled a little and then walked out of the room, deliberately ignoring the beautiful aqua dress that had been laid out on the bed. It was Jareth's doing, and she wanted no part of him anymore. She had been told by him in no uncertain terms that he did not love her, that he despised her. As far as she was concerned the sooner she was out of his castle the better.  
  
Walking slowly down the long halls to the throne room she wondered what he would say when he was confronted. More words of hate, loathing and disgust. Sarah knew that this was one wound she could not bear to have inflicted once again, and she knew that she must put on a brave face and tell him, the man she loved, that did not return her sentiments, that she was leaving. Never to darken his doorway again.  
  
Sarah knew that deep down she wanted to be told that it had been a dream, that Jareth had not spoken those words and that the man she loved had not deigned to be so cruel. Yet the pain, both physical and emotional told her otherwise. Walking into the throne room, Sarah took a deep breath and steeled her heart.  
  
"Jareth!" she yelled.  
  
The Goblin King appeared instantaneously, before her, stealing her breath and as she would now not ever admit, her heart.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, that I am leaving. Understand me Jareth, I am not a coward, and would not have just snuck out. I want you to know that I will never ever return to you or your twisted Labyrinth again!" she finished. Short of breath and chest throbbing wildly with pain.  
  
Jareth walked towards her and beckoned her to sit. "Not a chance!" she retorted, heading for the door that lead outside of the castle.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you leave" the Goblin King spoke up as she reached for the great iron handle.  
  
"Try and stop me" she spat, furious.  
  
* * *  
  
Feeling raw pain tear at him Jareth fought to keep his composure.  
  
"You are in no state to travel" he retorted measuredly. Sarah whirled to face him. And he caught sight of the pain building within her threatening to overflow.  
  
"Since when do you care Jareth?" she demanded. Not letting him answer she went on. "You are nothing but a hollow king who toys with others emotions and lives for his own benefit and entertainment." She continued, voice reaching a dangerous low. Jareth knew that he had to calm her down before she hurt herself.  
  
Jareth had no forthcoming answers and Sarah, overtaken by the urge to vent all of her pent up emotions raged on. "There is no way you can stop me from walking out that door right now" she lashed out.  
  
Jareth saw that if he was to protect her from herself he would have to fight fire with fire.  
  
Smirk sliding easily into place, he teleported quickly and stood toe to toe, directly in front of her. "On the contrary my dear, You can no longer leave this castle without my consent, you were the one who gave up your mortal rights and handed yourself to me on a silver platter, remember?" he snapped, voice cold. He let a mocking smile lace across his thin lips as he teleported yet again and this time lounged arrogantly on his throne. With a snap of his fingers, Sarah was propelled backward into the chair behind her, and silver manacles appeared and closed over her wrists and legs binding her to the chair. Sarah cried out in a mixture of shock and pain and the sound tore at Jareth's very soul. Yet he would not let himself stray from his purpose. She looked up at him, the old defiance flashing in her eyes. "You forget, I am also a fey, and therefore have magic just as you do" she said, voice deadly calm.  
  
Jareth smiled outright at this and walked to her side. "I think you will find ..My dear sweet Sarah, that your body and it's as yet juvenile stage powers, will be consumed in the task of healing itself." He stated, grinning sardonically.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah closed her eyes, willing the Goblin King to be wrong, for once. She concentrated on undoing the manacles, concentrated every fibre of her weakened being on the task. Sarah peeked open an eye and looked at her wrists, true to his word, they were indeed still bound to the chair. Feeling the frustration growing she pulled at the bonds knowing the futility of it. Regaining her cam, she looked him in the eye, and said.  
  
"Whatever it is you want from me, be assured now that you will not get it!" she broke off, and inhaled, the pain in her midsection coming back in full force.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran had sat down at the table only moments ago, yet soon after he did, he realised his mistake. The largest of the group had looked at him and then muttered something to his companions. They all jumped up from where they had been sitting, surrounding him and flipped open their coats to reveal that they were indeed members of the Goblin Kings army. Toran immediately went to conjure a way out, yet as he did so, he wrist was caught, looped and held by a thin silver rope. Other ropes the same as this one looped around his other wrist and his neck. Thinking nothing of the pathetic bonds that held him, he focused and sent out an enormous flame that should burn the rope, set him free and injure hiw would be captors. Yet as he opened his eyes, all he saw were the smug looks of the warriors. Toran felt a significant drain in his energy and realised that after he had sent out the power, the rope had merely absorbed it and clung more tightly to him as if eager for another taste. With horror, Toran realised that he was now in serious danger.  
  
The four warriors merely laughed. "So this is the one that dares to harm the Fair Lady" One of the warriors stated. The leader spoke up just then and effectively silenced the other three. "Our Commander, Lord Findlay gave us, along with all his troops, this rope that he designed himself, to hold Feys, and dispersed us throughout the Labyrinth to capture you" he stated simply.  
  
"My Lord" he called to the open air and Findlay materialised in front of them. "Well done for capturing the scoundrel" he said solemnly to the group, and turned to face Toran.  
  
The Fey's youth was what struck him as he took in the sight of the being that had caused such damage to Sarah. Instructing the feyan warriors to take the ropes and follow him to the castle, Findlay disappeared, quickly followed by the fey's.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you hope to achieve by doing this Jareth" asked sarah, with more energy than she felt. Jareth spun on his heel and turned back towards her. Knowing that he needed to tell her the truth but easily predicting what her reaction would be.  
  
"To show you that you have been set up and it wasn't me on that cliff" he stated simply. Sarah laughed mockingly, "Well if it wasn't you then how do you know what happened?" she asked mirthlessly.  
  
Jareth frowned, "I saw your dream Sarah, I witnessed it, the memory, the voices, the taunting, the harsh words and yes, the fall" he explained. Sarah tilted her head to the side, her face unreadable. "Convenient that, now isn't it" she stated.  
  
Conjuring a crystal, Jareth held it out to her. Sarah couldn't move to slap it away as it was held up to her eyes by the one man she detested most.  
  
She watched noncommittally as her dream/memory came into focus and replayed itself. She saw what she had not seen on the cliff, as a young dark man, took Jareth's form. After it had played out in stunning clarity Sarah felt a glimmer of hope touch her, yet it was soon doused by reason.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I would be fool enough to believe anything you say just because you show it to me in one of your stupid crystals?" she demanded harshly.  
  
Jareth felt her words slice through him as even the sharpest blade could not and knew that he had to find a way of convincing her. Before it was too late.  
  
"My crystals never lie" he stated softly, voice revealing more than he had intended it to.  
  
He kneeled before her, reaching out to her, eyes pleading. But she jerked back violently, at his attempted touch.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay entered the throne room with his quarry, still bound behind him, held by his soldiers. He took stock of the scene before him and quickly looked from Jareth to Sarah, a slight, amused smirk crossing his rugged features.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?" he asked. Jareth immediately rose to his feet and walked over to Findlay. "What of the search?" he asked wearily. But Findlay merely stepped aside to reveal the fey behind him. Jareth looked the fey in the eye, and met his wildly defiant gaze with his own cold, cruel one. "My, my..look what the cat dragged in" he mocked, eyes raging with unchecked furore. 


	7. The deal, The game

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(Chapter 7)  
  
the deal, the game.  
  
1 DISCLAIMER: NO, I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I INVENTED **DUH**  
  
THERE HAVE BEEN NO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 6 SO FAR, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL LOVED.  
  
Sarah gasped as she saw the fey from the crystal dragged into the throne room. She wondered that if Jareth truly did despise her and was bent on revenge, if he would go to this much trouble to convince her otherwise. She decided to believe him, and immediately felt terrible for those awful things she had said about him, yet incredibly happy at the fact that it wasn't Jareth. Sarah felt her ribs throb in protest as she sat up so she would be able to hear the exchange between the goblin king and her attacker.  
  
She looked into his face, he looked so young, yet his eyes held an iron ore, a cold blue fire that burnt with rage as he stared at Jareth. Sarah wondered what Jareth had done to make this Fey hate him so much.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth looked into the young Fey's face and wanted nothing more than to send on an all expenses paid trip to the bog of eternal stench. Yet getting a closer look at him, he rethought his planned, long slow and torturous revenge upon this creature and looked behind him to where Sarah was seated. He felt his anger shoot through him, desperately wanting to inflict as much pain on this little upstart as he had to Sarah.  
  
Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on gaining a leash of his anger. Jareth knew that Sarah didn't like violence and he knew that if he was going to win her back then he would need to gain her trust. Turning back to face the fey, he forced a thin smile on his face, making him look even more dangerous than if he had been frowning.  
  
"I'm Jareth, and you are?" he inquired semi cordially, it was the best he could manage. Jareth watched as the fey's jaw dropped, and decided that this being good thing had its good points. Jareth saw the fey gather his wits and step forward slightly.  
  
"I'm Toran," he stated in a voice that was cold as steel.  
  
"Nice to meet you, now would you like to take a look at the woman that because of you broke nine bones in her body?" he inquired eyebrow raised.  
  
Toran looked past Jareth to Sarah. Remorse covered his face.  
  
"Lady Sarah, I am incredibly sorry for the wrongs I have commited against you. My quarrel is with Jareth and he alone, and I hurt an innocent woman in the process, please forgive me" he stated humbly.  
  
Jareth smirked, fully aware that Toran was attempting to gain mercy from Sarah and play her off against him.  
  
He decided to intervene. Moving toward Findlay, he whispered to him to have his men ready. Jareth knew that the young fey thought that he had outsmarted him, and decided to use it to his advantage.  
  
"Release him!" he commanded. Jareth heard the gasps of all but one in the room and ignored them.  
  
"Toran, I'd like a word" he stated brusquely,  
  
When they were out of earshot, Jareth grabbed Toran's collar with both hands and shoved him roughly against a stone wall. "If you ever touch her again, I will dunk you in my bog so fast you wont even smell it!" he hissed menacingly.  
  
That done with, Jareth put the fey back down on the ground again and smiled. "I have a deal for you, You go in there, say that it definitely was you who did it, how you did it, and how remorseful you are, yes I know you have already apologised but I want my name well and truly cleared of this gross conduct" he finished. Toran nodded. "and If I don't?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Don't defy me Toran, do what I have said, and I will show mercy where you did not, I will exile you and you shall return to where you came from never to cross my path again" he finished.  
  
With that, they returned to the throne room Toran did as the Goblin King had requested. and Jareth looked at the boy, then at Findlay. Nodding for his friend to let the young fey pass.  
  
Jareth saw the look of astonishment cross his friend's features as he complied and knew that he would need to explain to Findlay his reasons for doing what he had.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah watched as Findlay disappeared, stating as he did that he would come to talk to Jareth later. She watched as Jareth closed the distance between them. "Sarah," he started but broke off. He snapped his fingers and Sarah saw the manacles slide off her wrists and legs as though they had indeed never been there. She rose unsteadily and would have toppled over if Jareth hadn't caught her. Sarah broke free of the embrace and sat back down. Jareth kneeled beside her.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" he asked, softly tracing the line of her jaw. Sarah grimaced, it was hard to stay mad at this beautiful fey, but she tried.  
  
"Jareth, I need you to accept me as a fey, I am no threat to you, and It hurt incredibly that you couldn't support me when I needed it" she stated,  
  
Jareth looked her in the eye, his changeling eyes showing depths that she had never seen before, and in them, deep down she saw vulnerability. Sarah recognised that look because she knew it was the one she had worn when she had told Jareth that she was fey.  
  
Jareth knelt beside her. "Please Sarah, give me a chance, I would do anything to have you trust me again, but let me have a chance" he stated rawly.  
  
Sarah listened, slightly shocked. She knew that the Goblin King was capable of cruelty, deceit, yet this was a side of him that she had glimpsed yet never gotten to experience.  
  
"You mustn't mess me around Jareth, the things you hang on, Toran as you said were almost impossible to bear, I doubt I could survive it again, especially not if it really comes from you" she replied honestly.  
  
Jareth nodded and placed a kiss on her hand. Jareth scooped Sarah up into his arms and began walking towards her room. "Jareth, I think I can walk n..." Jareth cut her off with a silencing look. "Or not.." she finished. When they had gotten to Sarah's room, Jareth placed her gently on the bed and sat beside her. He flicked his wrists and the windows opened, revealing a picturesque sky of deep purple diamond studded with stars very similar to those Aboveground.  
  
Sarah rubbed her wrists absently and Jareth bowed his head, shamed. He lifted first one then the other, pressing each to his lips attempting to heal the pain. Sarah smiled, and Jareth got up to leave. With a parting kiss on her hand, he disappeared and Sarah stayed on the bed, deliberating what she was going to do about that magnificent fey who had trapped her heart, even if she hadn't realised it, from the moment they had met.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay and Jareth sat in the dining hall and ate their midday meal. Findlay knew that Jareth knew that he wanted answers but Findlay also knew that it was in his friends nature to tease, and draw things out, So when they had met here a half hour ago, he had kept his mouth firmly shut and waited until the Goblin King tired of his jest.  
  
"You know me altogether to well for me to be comfortable with Finn" stated Jareth, peeved at having lost out on his fun.  
  
Finn just laughed. "Come on Jar, you know you love it" he couldn't help but tease. The Goblin Kings eyes flashed once and then cleared.  
  
"Well, would you like to know where your going for the holiday I have planned for you Finn?" asked Jareth.  
  
Findlay thought about this for a moment, unable to decide whether Jareth was just, as usual threatening to kick his butt into the bog of eternal stench, or whether he truly meant it.  
  
"Enlighten me" he stated dryly. And Jareth grinned broadly glad to finally have the chance to share his master plan.  
  
"You my friend are going on an all expenses paid holiday to the Castle of the Goblin King himself"  
  
Findlay baulked. "Jareth, you've asked me before if I would like to come and live here and the answer has always been no, what makes you think the answer has changed? Anyway, I don't think I could stand being around you all the time, you give me the worst headpains!" he exclaimed. Jareth frowned.  
  
"That wasn't very nice" said Jareth mock wounded and grasping at his heart.  
  
"You know me Jareth, I make no claims of being nice," he said jokingly. But the smile was quickly replaced by one of mild annoyance as Jareth clicked his fingers and the food from Findlays plate promptly emptied itself over his dark head. Unfazed he went on, applesauce dripping from his nose.  
  
"I would have said hang the bastard", referring to Toran.  
  
"Finn, there are better things to do then waste rope on that fool" replied Jareth, Continuing. "And besides, not all answers are at the tip of a sword." He finished. Findlay nodded acknowledging that his friend was indeed right, then snapping his own fingers and dissipating the mess from his head and tunic.  
  
"What are we going to do about him? I think you were crazy just letting him go like that! Do you fail to realise that he will just learn from his mistake and make a better attempt next time? He could even kill you!" ranted Findlay.  
  
Jareth smiled. "Now Findlay, you know that's impossible, the last blade forged of steel and fey blood was destroyed during the civil war and there to the ability to kill fey's" stated Jareth blandly.  
  
Findlay nodded, distracted. "So what's the big plan?" he asked.  
  
Jareth stood. "You, for all intents and purposes are going to become the Goblin King.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya and Sarah walked through the castle gardens. "How are you feeling Sarah?" asked Alanya, and Sarah smiled. "I don't know I guess it must be because I am fey, but I appear to be healing" she stated. Alanya nodded. "Yes, your fey half is nourishing the mortal half" she explained.  
  
They walked on occasionally stopping to smell the exotically beautiful flowers in the gardens.  
  
"What of Jareth?" inquired Alanya. Sarah stopped short and blushed.  
  
"I-I believe he is well" she stammered and Alanya smiled knowingly.  
  
"Have you told him how you feel about him?" Alanya questioned gently. Sarah shook her head. "I need to first be sure that he indeed feels the same for me." She replied.  
  
Alanya sighed. "Sarah, know this. Jareth is a very complex fey, he lost his mother at a young age to an alloy that was forged with the intent to kill all three of the Goblin monarchs, since then he has been incredibly reluctant to trust let alone love a woman, his heart is like a fortress guarded fiercly and never readily opened, his reign has been barren, isolated and lonely, and the Labyrinth as it is connected to Jareth so deeply has always reflected that." Explained Alanya.  
  
Sarah nodded and felt a tug at her heart at the thought of Jareth steeling himself against his emotions and keeping himself in that dreadful brooding tower.  
  
Alanya took Sarah's hand. "You may not know it yet, or even believe it but Jareth cares for you deeply, the first time he has since his mother, so you must understand his reluctance. But to the creatures of the Labyrinth, his sentiments become obvious more and more each day. Why do you think these flowers grow? Why do you think the sky is now blue instead of grey, why do you think there is beauty where there only used to be torment, bitterness and pain? His words may not come freely, but his emotions flow in abundance through the Labyrinth" Alanya took a breath and broke off and they resumed walking.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in his tower, Toran had to laugh at the Goblin Kings stupidity. He couldn't believe that Jareth had actually let him go. The remorse that Toran felt for his actions regarding Sarah was authentic, yet he lost no love where the Goblin King was concerned.  
  
He knew now, that he must wait, bide his time and find the best way to kill Jareth. The only problem he could foresee was that Jareth was immortal, therefore rendering him unkillable. He vowed he would find a way, and when he did…bye bye Goblin King.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's the perfect plan" began Jareth,  
  
"You will assume my identity and wait for Toran's attempt on my life, we will beat him at his own game and catch him red handed. We will have reason to hold him here, and he will be an immensely valuable asset." He continued.  
  
Finn looked up puzzled, wondering why they were going to so much trouble for that delinquent  
  
Jareth smiled, and said, "I discovered this morning that Toran is indeed the adopted son of Ragan, our strongest opponent and most vigilant in his attempts at seizing my throne" he explained. Jareth went on, "We could use this to our advantage by having Ragan agree to leave my kingdom alone in exchange for his son" Jareth broke off.  
  
And Findlay thought a moment. "We could prevent the war that is threatening to break out!" he exclaimed. And Jareth nodded, pleased.  
  
Jareth sighed softly and spoke, "I hate to admit it, but I don't think that the kid is truly all evil, there's just something about him, and I think it may just be Ragan's influence causing this behaviour, I mean who ever heard of a demon taking a fey as a son? Something just isn't right, and you know the rules, we are not allowed to kill a being if they show any signs of possible redemption" finished Jareth thoughtfully. Findlay nodded.  
  
"I think It's a great plan if we can pull it off" he stated genially. Jareth nodded absentmindedly then grinned wickedly. "I'll have to teach you how to be me" he stated dramatically placing a hand at his brow.  
  
Findlay laughed and then stopped, a look of horror coming across his face.  
  
"I wont have to wear tights will I?" he asked mortified.  
  
* * *  
  
In the late afternoon light, Jareth watched Sarah kiss her mother good bye and return through the gates of his castle.  
  
I will win your trust, he thought to himself and laughed merrily as he thought of exactly how much time Finn taking over for a while would give him with the girl. He stood at the window deep in thought, thinking about how she would have no choice but to love and trust him if he was with her every single moment, she would never be alone, or forget him. He would help her heal both emotionally and physically, he would give her all her hearts desires and the some.  
  
He felt pleased and teleported himself so that he was by her side.  
  
"Sorry, didn't' mean to scare you" he said innocently. Sarah blushed slightly and Jareth wondered if mother and daughter had indeed been talking about him. He liked that.  
  
Jareth caught hold of Sarah's hand and led her back into the castle.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you" he said.  
  
Sarah wondered what it was, decideing that she didn't know whether or not she thought what Jareth had to say would be good or bad. She hoped it was good.  
  
"I have instructed Findlay to take my place until the threat posed by Toran is over" he stated. Sarah hesitated. She didn't know what she had expected Jareth to say, but that certainly wasn't it.  
  
Seeing no evident response from Sarah, Jareth went on. "I don't know what in all of the underground I am going to do for that time though" he stated with emphasis.  
  
Sarah knew that Jareth wanted to spend the time with her, but also knew that he would be courteous and leave the decision up to her.  
  
"You could spend it with me" she suggested nervously, licking her lips. Jareth followed the motion with his angelic changeling eyes and smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that" he said softly, and looped an arm around her waist.  
  
As they walked into the castle, both were smiling and for once they felt relaxed.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya rode through the darkness towards the castle and tried to think of a convenient excuse to be there. She knew that the pair needed a good push in the right direction and she would be the one to give it to them. After she had left, she had ridden home, packed a few clothe items and had returned.  
  
She walked through into the throne room, fully expecting to find Jareth, yet seeing only Lord Findlay his second in command and chief of defence. He turned, from where he had been standing, practicing various lines he had head Jareth use and attempting to insert the right amount of cynicism into his tone.  
  
"Lord Findlay" she began, but Findlay waved it away.  
  
"Findlay is fine Lady Alanya" he replied and she smiled.  
  
"I have come to see if I am able to stay here for a little while, You see my home it was infested by Uh, tome rats" she fudged.  
  
Findlay raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Tome rats you say? The ones that only come out of their nests in winter?" he asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, that's them, tricky little rascals, I guess they've acclimatised" she continued nodding fervently, and hoping that Findlay wouldn't throw her out on her ear.  
  
Instead, the Fey's face broke into a conspirital grin.  
  
"You may indeed, and as for your purpose of being here mi'lady, I believe we both have the same motivation" he replied.  
  
He led her to a guest room, knowing that Jareth would have no objections and winked as she closed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran leafed through all the books he could find for something, anything that would help him kill the Goblin King. Exhausted, having spent the best part of the afternoon on the task and having gotten no where. He lay his head down on the wooden table and accidentally knocked a book that he hadn't looked at off the table. Bending down to pick it up, he saw that it had opened to a page. Reading it, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"To kill a fey" read the heading of the page. Toran read the page quickly and discovered that it was some kind of recipe to make a blade that could kill fey's.  
  
Reading the ingredients, he saw that there were only two,  
  
Steel, and fresh fey blood.  
  
"Guess they never bargained on a fey wanting to kill a fey" he said with relish.  
  
  
  
C'mon guys, review it means an awful lot to me to hear your opinion and lets face it I love it! 


	8. Downtime

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(CHAPTER 8)  
  
DOWNTIME  
  
DISCLAIMER: WELL IF THERE IS ANYONE OUT THERE WHO DOESN'T KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF THE LABYRINTH.  
  
Findlay stood in front of a floor length mirror in the throne room. Sarah, Alanya and Jareth were all there. The first trying hard not to laugh, the second failing dismally and the third looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Findlay questioned Jareth, The Goblin King nodded.  
  
"I knew when I let him go that there was no way Toran could resist coming back and trying once again to harm me" stated Jareth.  
  
Findlay turned and looked at his friends. Jareth was his best friend and his family, and in his own way he loved the wicked fey, but all that aside Findlay knew that this was going a bit far.  
  
He turned and glared at Jareth, "These tights are too tight!" he exclaimed.  
  
Jareth laughed, "Not at all my friend, I wear them like that all the time" replied Jareth.  
  
Findlay glared harder "Yeah and look how you turned out Goblin Boy!" he said laughing. Jareth's brows knitted "Hmph!" he exclaimed, then face clearing he walked over to Sarah and whispered in her ear. Sarah nodded and whispered something back laughing. "What are you two planning?" asked Findlay shooting a look at Alanya. Sarah shrugged and Jareth held up his hands. "Nothing, not me nope, no way" said Jareth with considerably less than his normal level of composure. Jareth turned to face Findlay, and held up his hand about to snap his fingers when Findlay started to move toward Jareth.  
  
"Whatever it is Jareth, please don't do it! You know you don't want to! come on!"  
  
he exclaimed. Jareth grinned wickedly. "Sorry Finn, can't resist" he replied. With that Jareth snapped his fingers and instantly there appeared a runway throughout the throne room. Blue beams spotlighted and circled the catwalk Sarah's idea came into play as Cyndi Lauper's "Girls just wanna have fun" came belting through the air. Findlay appeared, in dark tights, a white poets shirt and a blue glitter jacket. Obviously under Jareth's control, Findlay sauntered down the runway. When he reached the end Findlay stopped, hands on hips and turned, as he was turning the platinum wig went flying and landed on poor ambrocious who had just padded into the room curious. The spell temporarily broken, Findlay looked at the runway then himself and then yelled "JARETH!" jareth merely laughed. Findlay hissed and disappeared. Jareth looked over at Ambrocious who was still wearing the long platinum wig. "Hmm…have to do something about that" he stated and the trio fell about laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya rose to her feet and explained that she had some foreign peace treaties to look over and approve. She walked out of the room and Jareth and Sarah were left alone.  
  
"How is your body healing?" asked Jareth concernedly. Sarah smiled softly.  
  
"I'm going to be ok Jareth, Its still very painful but I am recovering several times faster than a mortal and I'm going to be ok" she replied. Jareth smiled sweetly.  
  
"Do you know, your beautiful even when your injured? Most beings fey or otherwise can't say that, but you are" he answered. Sarah cast her eyes downward.  
  
"Is that all that you think of me? That I'm beautiful?" she asked hurt registering slightly.  
  
Jareth stepped closer. "Sarah, I think the world of you" he replied. Sarah smiled and her gaze slid from the floor to his face, she took it all in, the sharp face that could be as easily cruel as it could kind, those marvelous changeling eyes and that mouth uncharacteristically delicate. "And you Jareth, are my universe" she said softly, warm breath slightly ruffling his wispy platinum locks.  
  
Jareth bent to kiss her lips but she turned.  
  
"We should go and apologize to Findlay" she said rawly and walked toward the door that led out of the room. Cursing silently, Jareth followed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya found Findlay on one of the balconies of the north tower. "Findlay," she said, coming up towards him.  
  
Findlay turned and as he did so, noticed the stunning mahogany of the woman's eyes.  
  
"Lady Alanya, I'm sorry for leaving as I did, it was rude" he stated humbly.  
  
Alanya smiled. "I can understand why you did, Jareth went too far this time, and to think that Sarah was involved," she said severely. Then her features relaxed.  
  
"You mustn't take yourself so seriously, I can see how loyal you are to Jareth and even if you can't I can see how much Jareth relies on you and appreciates you"  
  
she continued.  
  
Findlay smiled and leaned back against the stone railing. "I know, I get upset easily, and that's why he loves to tease me so, but truly we are closer than brothers" he replied.  
  
Alanya nodded. And touched his arm.  
  
"Now what are we going to do about those two? They have absolutely no hope" stated Alanya. Findlay nodded in affirmation "I think we already have basically what we need" he replied and Alanya raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"Jareth needs me to assume his identity while Toran is at large, so what is he going to do with ALL that extra time on his hands?" asked Findlay, eyes twinkling. Alanya grinned. "Jareth will be drawn to her and they will be spending so much time with each other that it will be impossible for them not to realize and speak their feelings for one another!" she exclaimed and Alanya hugged Findlay impulsively.  
  
Finn looked down at her and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. Alanya's eyes widened in comprehension and she spun in his arms turning away and running back into the castle.  
  
"Alanya!" he called after her, but she was already gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth and Sarah were walking down one of the many halls of the Castle, approaching the entry to the balcony when they heard a voice that sounded like Findlay's call "Alanya!" Sarah stood shocked as her mother ran past her and down the hall from which she and Jareth had just come.  
  
"Mother?" she called. But Jareth placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"Let her go, she needs to be alone" he spoke quietly.  
  
They walked onto the balcony and saw Findlay standing, hands spread apart on the railing and leaning forwards. Sarah could hazard a guess at what had happened but wanted to talk to her mother before she passed judgment. Jareth walked over to Findlay and patted him on the back.  
  
"Finn, I'm sorry about before I went too far" he said subdued.  
  
Findlay nodded acknowledging the apology and turned to face them. Sarah looked into his eyes and saw the pain that she had only ever glimpsed in their shadows, now shining like a beacon. She felt her heart pull and felt a rush of sympathy for them both. Sarah desperately wanted to go to her mother but knew that she Jareth was right and that she needed time.  
  
Findlay stood and squared his shoulders, the pair saw Findlay's shields go up around him and watched as he walked back inside. When they were in the great hall, they sat down to their lunch and nobody was surprised when Alanya didn't appear.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran watched Sarah and Jareth like a hawk, he watched every smile, every laugh, every touch and felt as though he might be sick. He could still not understand Sarah's motivation when it came to the Goblin King.  
  
::surely she knows it's a lost cause:: he thought to himself. He sat back, and watched again. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would have his own way, Jareth would perish, Sarah? He wasn't sure yet what he would do with her. And that petulant Findlay wouldn't be any trouble. He looked over at the book. "Oh yes, it is only a matter of time Jareth, I learned my lesson the first time. There will be no impulsiveness this time around and there will be no second chances for you and your mortal wench." He said menacingly, glaring into the basin until it shattered under the weight of the fey's anger.  
  
"I will strike when you least expect it, and this time, time will be on my side, I will be stronger, and I will triumph!" he ranted.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth let a smile cross lazily over his face as Sarah and he sat on one of the small slopes of grass surrounding his garden, bathed in the late afternoon sunlight. He looked down at the girl whose head rested on his lap so lightly to was as if it wasn't there at all and he realized how close he had come to never seeing her again, that if she hadn't given up her three mortal rights… he couldn't even bear to think what it would have been like. She made a sound and Jareth instantly checked to see if she was ok. He knew that Sarah's fey half was healing her entire body rapidly, which was good, but seeing how spent she was after short periods of time was not. "Sleep my fair Sarah" he murmured to the wind and stroked her long chestnut locks with one finger brushing away stray strands out of her eyes. He had convinced her to leave her mother be after the episode earlier that day and he knew that Findlay also wanted to be alone with his thoughts, so they left, taking a basket of food and wine and spent the afternoon in that very position, occasionally reading verse to one another.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes, looked alarmed for a moment, saw Jareth's face and then relaxed. "What time is it?" she asked sitting up. Jareth smiled.  
  
"Shh, there is no hurry, it is almost five and the sun has not yet set" he replied.  
  
Sarah rose unsteadily to her feet. "five?" she demanded and Jareth nodded, still lounging on the grass. Sarah began walking very fast toward the castle. Jareth was by her side instantly. "Why didn't you wake me up? I have to talk to my mother about what happened and see if she's all right! She probably thinks that I don't care" she ranted. Sarah stopped, her ribs were throbbing in protest of the exertion. Jareth took stock of this, picked her up nimbly and teleported her to Alanya's room. "Jareth put me down!" echoed over the hills.  
  
Sarah knocked and upon hearing a quiet "Come in" she entered her mother's room. Alanya was standing over the bed, a gown in hand. She folded the delicate material and threw it with gusto into the awaiting travel bag.  
  
Sarah ran to her side. "What are you doing?" she asked incredulous.  
  
Alanya turned to face her, face marred by tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, I thought that I was ok, with Findlay, I did, he kissed me and I got upset and then I was ok and thought that I could handle it…But I cant!" she answered shakily. Sarah embraced her mother and Alanya held on tight.  
  
"Mother, you deserve to be happy, but if you need to leave the castle then I will support you" Sarah stated. Alanya smiled and broke away.  
  
"Thank you Sarah, I think it would be better if I returned home to the elven city for a while, I remember you told me that Jareth has undone the spell that requires you to ask him before you leave the castle, so come and see me when you are feeling better" she stated. Sarah nodded and followed after her mother as she left her room, went down into the stables and saddled her stallion. Mounting her steed, she called "Farewell my daughter,"  
  
and was soon no more than a speck on the darkening horizon.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah returned to the castle and went to see Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, they always cheered her up and now she needed it. She told them all what had happened and they told her not to worry, that Alanya would be back soon.  
  
After she had excused herself, Sarah went to change for dinner. When she got to her room, there was a stunning sapphire ballgown hanging up in the wardrobe and she knew that it was from Jareth.  
  
"I wonder how that fey came to have such exquisite taste in dresses?" she mused amusedly to herself and quickly removed the bodice and skirt of the emerald dress she had been wearing.  
  
Going into the bathroom, Sarah unwound the bandage that was wrapped tightly around her midsection. It really did feel better today and she lightly fingered the bones under her skin. All appeared to be healed apart from one which was almost there. She quickly replaced the old bandage with a fresh one and hastily applied some make up. She slipped into the dress and twirled around softly, adoring the way the skirt would rise and billow as she did so. Sarah walked out of her room and down the hall into the main dining hall. Jareth and Findlay were already seated, and deep in discussion, rising from their seats as she entered the room.  
  
"Tomorrow I will begin as Goblin King" announced Findlay with an air of pride as Jareth pulled out her chair and helped her sit.  
  
"That's wonderful Findlay, I have every faith that you can pull it off" she replied with a smile. Findlay's eyes looked to the entrance and then to Sarah.  
  
:Where is the Lady Alanya?" he remarked looking questioningly at Sarah. Srah looked away and she could feel both of the feys eyes on her.  
  
"Mother went home" she stated. Trying to temp her voice. Findlay arose and started pacing furiously, but Jareth told him to sit back down.  
  
"She was overwrought, needed to get away" continued Sarah carefully. Jareth studied Sarah and she knew that he was wondering why she didn't ask him to help persuade her mother to stay, But Sarah felt a fierce loyalty to her mother, and knew that she would have respected her wishes no matter what.  
  
"She has returned home to the elven city, and I am sure that when she feels comfortable she will return" stated Sarah, attempting to pacify the two feys.  
  
Findlay merely nodded and Jareth snapped his fingers, causing the appearance of the same two blonde Goblins that had served last time. Sarah knew that Jareth felt sorry for his friend and she also knew that he might try and persuade Alanya to come back to the Castle, but Sarah knew that that was one thing that she mustn't allow the Goblin King to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya sat on her bed in her own home and smiled sadly. She had rushed from the balcony so quickly she had not even gotten to see Findlay's reaction to their kiss. Alanya felt the warmth, sear across her once more and for a moment was swept away. Yet then, regaining her composure, she brushed the mere thought of a romantic involvement from her mind.  
  
Alanya hadn't been lucky with the few men to grace her life, taking after her mother. And now, faced with the current situation, she couldn't help but recall, the fey that had captured her heart, Sarah's true father, the one from which she gained her fey half from. It didn't surprise Alanya that Sarah was powerful, even more than she knew, both her grandmother and her father had been incredibly powerful. The young fey's face traced it's way across her conciousness, and then changed to an image of David, the warm, kind man who had taken in both her and her infant daughter in their time of need. Reflecting now, Alanya realized that she never was truly able to give David what he needed, deserved. No she hadn't a good history with men, both cases ending tragically. Alanya didn't know if she could indeed steel her heart to it a second time. She didn't want to, she told herself, Wondering how it could work out, a mortal and a fey. She didn't want to think about it for any longer tonight and lay down, bringing the covers up to her chin and curling up. No she wouldn't dream of Findlay…She wouldn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth sat with Sarah on his couch, Findlay had left a long time ago, leaving only the two of them in the huge castle. Jareth had displayed his recently acquired good nature and had given his Goblins the rest of the night off. He had also arranged a large festival in the city for them so they could have some fun. Sitting near the window, the pair had a stunning view of the ink black sky that every so often was set alight by a firework tracing a path and then exploding in a shower of sparkle and light. Sarah leaned back against Jareth and could feel the taut muscles of his chest rippling beneath her. He smiled angelically and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Is Finn ok?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Jareth nodded. "He was a bit shocked by it all, from what I could gather he kissed her, she freaked out and left, then he realized he kissed her and he just freaked out in general" he replied muffled, into her hair.  
  
"I think it brought back memories for them both.." she trailed off and Jareth nodded.  
  
"Indeed both of family and lost loved ones" Answered Jareth, tightening his grip on her as he spoke the last three words. Sarah sighed.  
  
"It's just so sad, They would be great for one another, if only we could get them to see that" she exclaimed.  
  
The idea occurred to them at the same moment and they both laughed softly, each marveling at their connection.  
  
"It's perfect" stated Jareth smugly.  
  
"Indeed it is my Lord, indeed it is" replied Sarah, amused.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay sat in the very tavern in which Toran had been captured and drank himself into a stupor. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He had rushed Alanya, because of some selfish desire that he had, not out of consideration of her feelings. Findlay thought of his beautiful little daughters and son. They had smiled as he had left for the castle that day, they had smiled. It drove a fresh sliver of pain through his heart and Findlay sat, nursing his wine and melancholia.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya was dreaming, she saw Sarah's father, she saw David and she saw Findlay. All three were pursuing Alanya and she tossed and turned as in her dream she kept on running but never seemed to gain any ground.  
  
"You can't escape us Alanya, you belong to us" they taunted eerily and that was where the dream ended as Alanya sat bolt upright, still shaking with the intensity of the dream. Alanya made a decision then, she decided that she could no longer run from her past or her future as she had fruitlessly tried to in the dream. She looked out of the window and saw that the sun was rising. Making up her mind quickly, before she could change it, Alanya dressed and, using her mothers heritage, teleported to the above ground. She needed closure, and she knew exactly where to get it from.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah awoke and looked around wondering where she was. Realizing that Jareth was slumbering peacefully beside her, she knew that they were in his tower. The memory of last night came back to her, they had talked late into the night and had also plotted ways of getting Alanya and Findlay together. Sarah liked the thought of being a matchmaker and smiled smugly to herself. She realized that the sapphire dress was creased beyond belief and she gently extracted herself from Jareth embrace, he promptly rolled over and kept on sleeping. Sarah chuckled and exited the room. She walked through the halls and into her bedroom. When she walked through the door, she was surprised to see Hoggle sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hi Hoggle, what's up?" she asked lightly, not sure what he was there for.  
  
"Sarah!" he exclaimed jumping off the bed and running to her.  
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded. She started to explain. But Hoggle interrupted. "Never mind, It's Lady Alanya," he stated sadly.  
  
Sarah felt her stomach lurch. "What's wrong?, what's happened to her?" Demanded Sarah. Hoggle looked woefully down at the floor, and then answered. "She's gone"  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE! I NEED THE FEEDBACK REALLY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ! :O) 


	9. WWHHAATT?

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(Chapter 9)  
  
WWHHAATT??  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LABYRINTH CHARCTERS ONLY THOSE OF MY OWN CREATION.  
  
I HAVE HAD A DISTINCT LACK OF REVIEWS **GRR** AND AM THEREFORE POSTING THIS CHAPTER OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART :O)  
  
Hoggle stood over Sarah's still form and fanned her desperately with his small hands. "Aww wake up Sarah, This ain't no time to be sleepin!" he exclaimed. Jareth stuck his head round the door and almost fainted as well at the sight that met him.  
  
"What have you done this time Hoghead?" he demanded. Hoggle backed away, and looked on. Jareth quickly had Sarah conscious again and he sat her on the chaise lounge. But she immediately rose to her feet. She advanced desperately upon Hoggle, who backed into the wall.  
  
"What did you say?" she demanded, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Hoggle bowed his head, "Your mother is missing Sarah, I needed to speak with her, so I went to see her earlier this morning but she wasn't there. She had left her door unlocked, so I went inside and there were clothes missing and her bed had not been made" he explained carefully.  
  
Sarah turned to face Jareth. "Do you know anything about this?" she queried, Jareth shook his head. "Relax Sarah," he stated, and conjured a crystal.  
  
"Show me Lady Alanya!" he commanded and the crystal did so, and a familiar two storey house came into focus. Jareth motioned Sarah over and showed her the image of Alanya knocking on the door of the house. Sarah frowned,  
  
"Jareth, do you know where that is? That's my old home, That's Aboveground!" she exclaimed and both wondered what exactly Alanya was doing there. But Jareth, keeping his composure, placed a hand on her shoulder and said,  
  
"My guess would be that she is going back to her past to possibly gain closure, so that she can move forward". Sarah nodded,  
  
"That has to be it" she stated in a voice that left no room for argument.  
  
"She'll be all right" she said to herself and Jareth nodded encouragingly.  
  
"She's a big girl, she knows what she's doing" Jareth advised Sarah to let her mother do what she had to do and wait patiently for her return. Sarah agreed, and after Jareth and Hoggle had left her quarters, she dressed in a body hugging ivory gown with a small train at the back. Corah appeared and fixed her hair and makeup and then departed, leaving Sarah to go and find Jareth. Sarah was unsure whether or not she had strength enough yet to use her magic and if she didn't then she would need Jareth's help.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah, she had not eaten a bite of her breakfast and now she was pacing the throne room with even more ferocity than he usually did. Jareth knew that he had to keep her busy until her mother had found her answers and had returned. He scanned his memory, he hadn't had to entertain someone in well over two years, when little Toby wouldn't stop screaming. A thought occurred to Jareth, It had worked then, ::Why not?:: he thought. :: it's perfect!::  
  
Jareth snapped his fingers and the very same entourageof Goblins he had had then appeared from where he had re-located them. The music started and Sarah looked up.  
  
  
  
you remind me of the babe  
  
1 What babe?  
  
2 The babe with the power,  
  
3 What power?  
  
4 Power of voodoo  
  
5 Who do?  
  
You do,  
  
6 Do What?  
  
7 Remind me of the babe.  
  
8  
  
9 The Goblins sang and danced as best they could and Sarah tried hard to smother a smile at the sight of Jareth dancing magic dance.  
  
10  
  
11 I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
  
12 What could I do?  
  
13 My baby's love had gone  
  
14 And left my baby blue  
  
15 Nobody knew..  
  
16  
  
17 Jareth danced, and the whole time he kept his eyes on Sarah. She grinned and laughed.  
  
18 "Ok, enough already!" she exclaimed  
  
But they kept on going.  
  
  
  
19  
  
20  
  
21 What kind of magic spell to use?  
  
22 Slime and snails  
  
23 Or puppy dogs' tails  
  
24 Thunder or lightning  
  
25 Then baby said,  
  
26 Dance, Dance magic Dance  
  
27 Dance magic dance  
  
28 Put that baby spell on me  
  
29 Jump, Jump magic jump  
  
30 Jump magic jump  
  
31 Put that magic jump on me  
  
32 Slap that baby, make him free  
  
33  
  
34 Sarah began to understand why Toby had needed to be cheered up, This really was well, scary. It began to tick her off and although she felt better, she was also feeling annoyed. Sarah meant it when she said "Stop" again. And yet again they had gotten so caught up in the song that they didn't even notice as she rose, and walked up to a Goblin that was playing a keyboard and grinning maniacally.  
  
35  
  
36 I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
  
37 What could I do?  
  
My baby's fun had gone  
  
And left my baby blue  
  
Nobody knew…  
  
"I said stop!" she yelled but they couldn't hear her now and Jareth was leading them all. "STOP!" she yelled, and ran from one end of the group to the other.  
  
Dance magic, dance, dance Magic……..  
  
"I SAID STOP!!!!" yelled Sarah at the top of her voice and seeing that they weren't going to, picked up the keyboard player by his ear and dragged him to the window, Swung him around a couple of times and sent him flying by the ear round and round in the direction of the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
"EEEEEEE!" squealed the Goblin as he went flying.  
  
Suddenly the music stopped and Jareth walked up to her.  
  
"Doesn't that just make you feel so much better?" he asked, grinning wickedly, and Sarah stood there mortified.  
  
"What have I done?" she asked incredulous, looking out of the window.  
  
"Don't worry, it wont hurt him, he'll just smell bad for a very long time" replied jareth still smiling. Sarah was silent and Jareth continued.  
  
"He'll be there just about…." Jareth never finished because before he did, she had teleported there and caught the Goblin.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked the creature, bending towards it.  
  
The goblin nodded merrily. "Is ok, Jareth say you may do something like that" he stated kindly, before disappearing into a wisp of smoke. Sarah realized Jareth's ploy and teleported back to the castle. "Two can play that game!" she exclaimed. Once Sarah was back in the throne room, she saw that the Goblins had disappeared. Jareth was leaning against the window smirking slightly.  
  
"Yeah, very funny Jareth" she chided lightly, Although she had to admit that Jareth was indeed smart to force her into getting out her anger and frustration.  
  
::Poor little Goblin:: she thought, but couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face. Sarah went to stand beside Jareth and looked out at the mid morning sky.  
  
He looked over at her and chuckled. "I must say Sarah, for a half mortal, you have a pretty good arm!" he teased, and Sarah smiled. "I can't believe I just did that!" she exclaimed. "You wanted me to do that didn't you" she accused. Jareth rolled his eyes and then nodded in admittance. "Yes I confess, I did want to see if you would actually throw the little fellow, I thought you would, but by the ear? Sarah, that was harsh!" he stirred. Sarah frowned and pinched him in the ribs.  
  
"OW!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What are you, a warrior in the body of Sarah Williams?" he demanded. Sarah merely smiled in return. "Something like that," she agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay looked up to see Jareth standing in the doorway.  
  
"Has Lady Alanya returned yet?" he asked, and Jareth shook his head slightly. Findlay cursed under his breath and Jareth went to stand beside his friend.  
  
"You know everything you need to know to be the Goblin King for the next three or four days Finn, and if there are any problems no matter how small, you just have to call" stated Jareth temping his voice and trying to distract Findlay as he had done Sarah.  
  
Jareth smiled encouragingly and snapped his fingers. Instantly there were two identical Jareths. "Jareth" headed off for a meeting of trade with foreign diplomats and the real Jareth went down the hall to Sarah's quarters. He hoped Alanya would return soon, he was running out of ideas to keep those two busy.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya had arrived Aboveground without difficulty and had quickly located the house that she and David used to share. Alanya changed out of her feyan clothes in a public toilet and into the jeans and soft pink sweater that she had brought with her. Arriving at the house, She looked at it for a moment, remembering all of the wonderful memories that she had had there. Steeling herself, Alanya opened the gate, walked up to the door and knocked. David opened it and she observed that his face was lined with weariness and worry. At the sight of her, his jaw almost touched the floor.  
  
"Who is it honey?" Called Karen in her syrupy sweet voice. Karen went to stand beside her husband and when she saw the beautiful woman on the porch and the way her husband was looking at her, she glared.  
  
"I'll go and make some coffee" she muttered darkly and marched back into the house.  
  
"Alanya, what are you doing here? It's been what, eleven years?" asked David incredulously and Alanya nodded.  
  
"David, I can't stay long. I just needed to see you one last time before I say goodbye forever and to make sure that you are ok, before I move on with the next stage of my life" she explained softly.  
  
David frowned, "Alanya, Sarah's gone missing, The police have been searching for her" he said, voice pained.  
  
But Alanya merely nodded.  
  
"It's all right David, she's with me, I've told her the truth" she replied. David's face slackened, relief obvious. "Is she ok? Is she with you now?" he asked. Alanya smiled, "She's fine David, and no she isn't with me now, Sarah and I occupy a place that is very far away from here but maybe you could come and see her one day" explained Alanya carefully. David nodded, relieved  
  
"I want you and Sarah to be happy, you have my blessing and my heartfelt good luck with whatever you choose to do Alanya" he stated, and Alanya nodded, tears forming. She had needed to hear that from him and now that she had, she would be able to fully move on. By the time Karen had returned with the coffee, Alanya was long gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah and Jareth were in one of the guestrooms looking it over. It was one of the largest the Castle had and bpth thought it would be perfect for Alanya. Over the next few minutes, they had teleported all of her belongings into the room, and with a flick of the wrist everything was neatly arranged and put away.  
  
"Now she will never leave me again!" exclaimed Sarah happily. It was then that Jareth spoke up. "Sarah," he said, staring into one of his trademark crystals.  
  
"Your mother has just arrived in the throne room" he stated. Sarah's face lit up and she ran to meet her mother.  
  
"Mother!" she exclaimed as she held the woman tightly.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again!" she exclaimed, hugging her again.  
  
Jareth stood leaning in the doorway, his mouth twisted into a half smile, half grimace, remembering the times his mother would hold him like that.  
  
Jareth, Sarah and Alanya walked through the halls until they reached the room they had prepared for Alanya.  
  
"Your going to live here from now on Mother!" exclaimed Sarah, excitement caressing her face. Alanya smiled back at her daughter.  
  
"That way I can keep an eye on you!" she admonished lightly" and Alanya smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon" she exclaimed, ruffling her daughters hair.  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch, Findlay sat at the table in the great hall, trying to think of what he would say to the newly returned Alanya. He wanted to know what she felt about the incident and whether she welcomed it or not.  
  
Seeing her pass by the door, he quickly morphed back to his own form and chased after her.  
  
"Alanya!" he called. And she stopped and waited for him to catch up. He caught a hold of her arm.  
  
"Alanya, I need to talk to you, Yesterday..I-It was.." he started but Alanya cut him off.  
  
"An incredible lack of judgement and logic on both our parts, Now lets focus on our goal. Getting Jareth and Sarah together" she stated, calmly withdrawing her arm from his grasp.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah smiled to herself. It had been the perfect day, Her mother had returned and Jareth had spent the entire day with her, doing anything that struck her fancy. She looked over at the fey now. His head was bent and he was currently enjoying one of the cooks' wonderful creations. She smiled again, and looked outside. The labyrinth truly was beautiful in the evening and she intended to take full advantage of that fact.  
  
Sarah finished her evening meal and thanked the Goblin that rushed to clear her plate.  
  
Sarah sat there contentedly and waited for Jareth to ask her to take a walk with him. When he didn't she decided that he was indeed not as smart as he thought he was and she rose from her seat.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk Jareth?" she asked. Jareth nodded and rising, held out an obliging arm. The pair wandered in the direction of the setting sun.  
  
They walked through the extensive garden in this manner for some time. Not speaking, both relaxed and at ease.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah walked on ahead to smell the exotic flowers that were blooming in the garden. As Jareth watched her subsiding form, he felt his heart swell, and he knew that he must ask her now what he had been aching to ask her ever since he had laid eyes on her again. He knew that he would willingly brave all seven hells for the woman before him and he knew that if he didn't ask her now then he might not get another chance.  
  
Jareth plucked a velvety red rose from a nearby bush and placed it behind his back. He went to join Sarah and motioned that she should sit down on the stone bench before them. Sarah sat, and her eyes widened in comprehension as Jareth knelt before her.  
  
Jareth knew that this was how mortals proposed, and not knowing any other way that could be more fitting to ask his half mortal Sarah to be his wife, he chose this way.  
  
"Sarah, I love you more than mere words can say, I love you as the sun does the sky and the sea the shore, please, be my queen and rule over the labyrinth by my side" he stated solemnly, eyes never leaving her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah sat back from Jareth and knew as soon as he had uttered the sentence that there was no way that she could answer him now, she needed time to think over the proposal, time to think about whether or not she wanted to be a queen, she was only young and knew that unless she thought the matter through before making a commitment then she would end up hurting not only Jareth but herself in the process.  
  
Sarah grimaced.  
  
"Jareth, Please do not request an answer of me at this point, for I fear there is no way in right mind I can indeed give you one, Please grant me time to think over your words and make a decision, please, grant me that" she exclaimed.  
  
Jareth sat on the bench beside her and grasped her delicate ivory hand in his strong one.  
  
"Sarah, you shall have the time you need, take as long as you want but I beg of you, do not make me wait too long to know your response" he replied, and placed a soft kiss on her ruby lips. With that he was gone and Sarah was left to look out over the night and stare at the sapphire sky.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour or so later, Sarah rapped lightly at her mothers door. Alanya opened it and quickly welcomed her inside when she saw that it was her.  
  
The two women sat on Alanya's bed and looked at each other for a moment. Alanya could tell that something was bothering her daughter and was eager to know what it was yet didn't want to force her into confiding in her.  
  
Sarah lay down and Alanya could see the tension drain out of her.  
  
"Jareth asked me to marry him mother" she stated, in a voice that was a mix of confusion and badly disguised excitement.  
  
Alanya shrieked slightly, "Sarah! That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. Sarah shook her head sadly, and Alanya felt alarm growing within her.  
  
"What was your answer Sarah?" she asked her daughter. Sarah flung her legs over the side of the bed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"That's the problem! I didn't give him an answer! I couldn't, I didn't know what to say I asked for time to think about it" she replied in a voice filled with anguish.  
  
"Sarah do you love him?" asked Alanya aptly.  
  
Sarah smiled, "Yes, more than life itself, I know that, but I can't get past how unaccepting he was when I told him of me being half fey" she replied sadly.  
  
Alanya nodded.  
  
"Yes, from what you've told me I gathered that he didn't respond well to that" continued Alanya.  
  
"Mother? How am I going to work this out?" asked Sarah plaintively.  
  
Alanya smiled and placed a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"You'll know when the time is right my love, you'll know when the time is right"  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth sat in his quarters and fiddled with the hem of his jacket.  
  
"Stop it!" he roared at himself and conjured a crystal.  
  
"Show me Sarah!" he commanded and the scene between Alanya and Sarah was illuminated within the crystal.  
  
"I'll win back your trust fair Sarah, even if I die trying" he vowed softly to himself, kissing her image in the crystal softly before the crystal vanished and he lay down on his bed, weary, to sleep. 


	10. Home Truths

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
Chapter 10  
  
HOME TRUTHS.  
  
DISCLAIMER: WELL FOR ALL THOSE PPL WHO COULD'NT TELL, I DON'T OWN A SINGLE ONE OF THE CHARCTERS IN THE LABYRINTH!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GUYZ, I LIVE FOR FEEDBACK, LITERALLY!! AND GETTING NONE MAKES ME SAD :o(  
  
Toran felt the steam scald his hands and felt a perverse satisfaction at the pain that is caused. He had just finished forging the fey blade that would finally enable him to kill his nemesis Jareth. He looked lovingly at the chilling blade before him and realised that this was the time that he would not fail, the Goblin's Kings blood would be spilt by his hand and it would flow to enact justice for those Jareth had murdered in cold blood, His family. Toran felt the familiar rage boil his blood and felt that at that very moment he would indeed have no problems with ripping Jareth limb from limb with his bare hands. Toran mentally told himself to cool down and he temped the rage. This was one mission that needed stealth and skill, cunning and manipulation, He would need to be methodical with the way he would extract the Goblin Kings stinking life and although he wanted nothing more than to publicly hang draw and quarter the bastard Toran knew that he must accomplish his mission in a manner that would not bring wrath upon his Father's house.  
  
"Soon Jareth, Real soon!" he intoned softly voice reverberating with menace.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay sat in the throne room and wanted desperately to scratch his lower extremities. He had no idea why Jareth would, let alone want to wear such ridiculous clothes. He opened one eye and peeked out, scarcely daring to hope that the incessantly boring diplomats had departed. He was getting sick of being royal and doing nothing fun like field missions or re-con or hand to hand combat. Findlay knew that Jareth didn't really enjoy violence and underneath that cold virtually impenetrable exterior was a fey that would only agree to going to war if it was absolutely necessary and he had no other choice.  
  
Findlay smiled lazily to himself and shut his eye again, he had to admit though, it was a great break and he was catching up on the sleep that he usually missed out on.  
  
Dozing off again, Findlay awoke next when he was jolted abruptly out of his dream, in the dream his opponent had gotten the better of him and was holding a blade to his throat.  
  
Suddenly Findlay realised that it was no dream, He could still feel the blade.  
  
"Awake you pathetic excuse for a king!" demanded the attacker, Findlay snapped open his eyes and at the same moment sent a energy wave through himself and into his attacker propelling the man a good twenty metres away from him and slamming into the throne room wall.  
  
Findlay saw that it was Toran and knew that it was time for Jareth's plan to come into play.  
  
Shimmering back into his normal form, Findlay approached the fey and stood his ground as the younger man got to his feet. When Toran saw that it was indeed not Jareth but Findlay in Jareth's place, he swore loudly.  
  
Toran yelled a war cry and unsheathed his sword, the dull blade glinting off the firelight of the candles spread throughout the throne room.  
  
"My quarrel is not with you sir! But keep me from my purpose and it soon will be!" yelled Toran. Findlay laughed with scorn.  
  
"Do you think I shall allow a potentially hostile threat to my lords safety out of my sight?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Toran grimaced. "You leave me no choice Lord Findlay!" he exclaimed and rushed at the older man sword drawn.  
  
The odd, musical crash of steel on stell permeated the air. Both fey were evenly matched and no blow that was dealt remained unreciprocated There were grunts and groans as the two rolled on the floor locked in combat neither wielding, as soon as one gained an advantage the other came back in a blaze of glory. Both were bloodied and bruised, Findlays mouth gushed blood freely and Toran's nose was bent crooked, broken in the fray.  
  
Gasping for breath, both clawed once more to their feet, each ready to continue to the death if necessary for completely different reasons.  
  
Findlay held up his hands in truce and as soon as he did, Toran leapt upon him and wrestled him to the ground.  
  
Findlay recognised the blade that was lowered to his throat and gasped in shock and comprehension.  
  
The blade stopped, suspended millimetres away from the tender flesh of Findlay's neck and Toran looked him in the eye.  
  
Findlay recognised the look of sheer pain that he saw there, he had carried it for many years himself, and wondered as to what had put it there.  
  
"Do you know what the king you so loyally defend is really like?" demanded Toran, and Findlay remained silent, eager to hear what the young fey had to say.  
  
"He ruthlessly slaughtered my mother, and my two older sisters.!" Exclaimed Toran voice tight with pain. Findlay felt the denials spring to mind but silenced them, letting Toran continue.  
  
"My mother, Saleyne, and my sisters Emelda and frainae" he continued and Findlay felt as if the bottom had fallen out of his world. Suddenly he was there again, it was at the end of the civil war, and his friend Jareth was a newly crowned King who had allowed him to return home after loyal service. He had opened his door and found his home empty, the chairs and tables were overturned and the wood from the fire had been scattered over the floor along with the rest of his family's belongings. The silence was unnatural, it was surreal and he picked up his youngest daughter Emeldas teddy from the corner of the room. It was then that he noticed the blood, staining the teddy, marring its perfect features and matting it's chocolate brown fur. He had rushed through every room of their small house knowing he wouldn't find them, and praying the whole while that they had fled, had escaped the carnage and the bloodlust that the war had brought upon the Underground.  
  
He had heard a sound and had looked up, in the doorway stood his neighbour a good and righteous man who explained what had happened, that he had witnessed the merciless execution of Findlay's wife and daughters by the warlord in chief Nagar. He then took Findlay to where he had buried them and left him alone with his grief. He had asked about his baby son, Rohwan but the neighbour hadn't seen anything and didn't know what fate had befallen the child. The war was ended but Findlay had lost all of those dear to him and the creature responsible for the slaughter of his family was never seen again.  
  
Snapping back to the present Findlay looked Toran in the eye and knew, deep within that this was indeed the son he had thought that he had lost all of those years before.  
  
"Toran, the tale your adopted father has told you is not true, we both lost our family on that fateful day, you are my son. I had thought you were dead, killed at the hand of that soulless butcher Nagar, my neighbour witnessed your mother, my wife, and your sisters, my daughters deaths" he stated voice quaking with emotion. Toran fell backwards and staggered to his feet.  
  
"NO! My family is dead, my father he-he's a deserter he ran away and left my mother and sisters and I, I't doesn't make sense! Your not my father!" he shouted in disbelief. Findlay rose, "Toran, I know it's hard to believe, but please try, believe me my son, you are my son, Your name is Rohwan!" he explained, mind spinning like a demented carousel.  
  
"I-I don't believe it" stammered Toran. Findlay smiled and held out his hand,  
  
"How could you, but is it even possible that both our family members were killed at the same time, the same place and had the same names" he asked, pity flooding his tone.  
  
Toran backed away, shaking his head wildly.  
  
"No, No" he stammered breathlessly. He turned on his heel and ram for the door.  
  
"Toran!" yelled Findlay after him, but Toran, or Rohwan was long gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay burst through Jareth's door, and upon finding that he was not there, called the fey. "Jareth!" he yelled into the air and the Goblin King appeared before him.  
  
"Finn, what's the matter? What is it?" demanded Jareth, looking distinctly worried.  
  
Findlay started pacing.  
  
"Jareth, It's Toran" he exclaimed, and Jareth nodded,  
  
"Did you capture him like we planned to use as leverage against his father?" asked Jareth gently. Findlay shook his head,  
  
"No Jareth, That's not what I meant, Toran he-he's my son" stated Findlay, the tears he was not crying showing through clearly in his tone.  
  
"Findlay, that's impossible, you told me yourself, your family was brutally murdered during the civil war" stated Jareth, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"I never saw my baby son's grave Jareth, the neighbour that had seen what had happened couldn't tell me what had happened to my son.. I just assumed he was dead!" he exclaimed voice raw with emotion. Jareth stood there, unable to comprehend the fact that that fey, who had harmed Sarah, and wanted to harm him, was his best friend's son.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" demanded Findlay, snapping Jareth out of his silent reverie.  
  
"Findlay, tell me everything that happened, we'll work this out, I assure you" stated Jareth and sat down on the ground beside Findlay who had slumped there mere moments before.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran leapt onto his horse and spurred it on, kicking it mercilessly.  
  
"YAH!" he yelled, but his voice was whipped away by the wind. He couldn't even begin to fathom what he had been told tonight. Surely there was no way he could be Findlay's son. He thought about this for a moment, and wondered what reason he would have to lie. But then he also acknowledged that then Jareth may not be the wretch that he had thought he was. According to Findlay, a warlord named Nagar had executed his family and had then never been seen again. Toran couldn't think of a single reason as to what advantage it would be to Findlay or Jareth, for Findlay to lie about something like that.  
  
::Maybe I have a father:: thought Toran to himself and then immediately wondered if Findlay was truly his father, then how had he ended up with Ragan.  
  
Toran saw Findlay's face before him, saw the wash of raw emotions sweep across his face, the pain, the vulnerability, the joy. Toran remembered the name of the warlord that Findlay had mentioned. Nagar, something struck him as odd about that name but he couldn't quite place it. Suddenly it dawned on him as bright and true as the morning son, Nagar was merely Ragan spelt backwards.  
  
Toran felt a sharp barb of fury coil tightly in his breast, and steal away his breath. He wanted nothing more than to send Ragan to the seven hells. Although he was reluctant, Toran found himself believing the pained words of Findlay and knew that he had to confront Ragan but he also had to be careful about how he did it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan was sitting in his study reading a letter from his brother Dracut, when Toran slammed open the door.  
  
"Ragan!" he roared, and the borderlord jumped to his feet sending the chair flying.  
  
"Ragan! Lord Findlay told me tonight that my family was murdered by a barbarous warlord called Nagar and that he is my father!" exclaimed the young fey angrily.  
  
Ragan walked toward Toran, he could feel his pulse elevating and his heart pumping. The brat was so close to the truth he could taste it yet he seemed to be missing a piece of the puzzle. Ragan released the breath he had been unconsciously holding and felt relief soar through him.  
  
"Why would you believe the word of the right hand man of the creature that truly did murder your family?" he asked and motioned for Toran to sit down.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran obliged and sat in a chair opposite Ragan and proceeded to tell him of what had occurred, deliberately omitting the fact that Findlay had told him the name of the real murderer and that he had figured out that it was Ragan.  
  
Then the borderlord spent the better part of an hour talking Toran into not believing what he had heard and reprimanding him for once again making a foolish attempt on the powerful King's life.  
  
Toran sat there and listened, yet he maintained his earlier opinion and tried hard to restrain himself from opening up the bastard right there and then.  
  
Toran fought the confusion surrounding him like a mist. He had thought that he didn't know who he was before and now Findlay had come and turned the world as he knew it upside down. Toran had thought that it was all so simple, he lived, breathed and ate, and he had been bent on killing Jareth for as long as he could remember. Ever since he had been told at a very young age, by Ragan of the autorocities that his family had suffered and how he had been the sole survivor found by him and taken away from the death and destruction of the war. He closed his eyes, too many new developments and too much to deal with. Toran teleported to his castle and with one flick of his wrist, made it impenetrable to all those of non fey heritage. He needed time, he needed to be alone, and most of all, he needed to think.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth sat there aghast at what he had just heard, it was true then, he had scarcely dared to believe it. He felt incredibly happy for his friend who after years of isolation suddenly had a family, a blood relation, kin.  
  
"what should I do Jareth?" asked Findlay and the Goblin King turned to look at his friend.  
  
"There isn't a lot that you can do, You have told Toran uh..sorry, Rohwan that you are his father" started Jareth hesitantly. Findlay was silent and so Jareth continued.  
  
"It's up to him now, he needs to think, to come to terms and accept what he has been told. Like you, he has been alone, without family for many years and he also needs time just to deal with it all" advised Jareth. Findlay nodded and smiled at his friend. "Your right, as usual" he exclaimed. And then eager to change the subject scrutinised Jareth.  
  
"How goes it with the Lady Sarah?" he enquired, eyebrows raised.  
  
Jareth growled under his breath. "Knock it off Finn! I asked her to be my queen and wife, and she said that she needed time to think about it! Do you know how my sanity is taking a complete and utter beating with all this waiting?" he demanded. Findlay grinned.  
  
"I'm happy for you Jareth, just let her know you love her and try and get her to trust you" he stated softly and Jareth nodded in acquiescence.  
  
"She doesn't trust me because of how badly I reacted when she told me that she was a half fey" he explained and Findlay nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but if it's any consolation, I am having no better luck with Alanya, I am feeling things that have been dormant within me for a long time, that I thought I would never feel again, when I see her my heart and breath betray me, and she cannot even acknowledge that we kissed and that there is something between us, I just want to be happy" stated Findlay, remorsefully.  
  
Jareth chuckled. "They're quite a pair aren't they" he stated, grinning and Findlay nodded. "Indeed they are" he answered.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah sat in her room and looked out of the window, the sun was a delicious orange yellow hue and the sky was so clear it was almost unnatural. Alanya sat perched on the chaise lounge and looked over at her daughter.  
  
"Mother, you know I want you to be happy, I think that if there is a chance between you and Lord Findlay then you should go for it!" she exclaimed suddenly, walking over and taking a seat beside her.  
  
Alanya spun to face her daughter and the denial that sprung to her lips quickly died.  
  
"Mother you need happiness and love in your life and you deserve it, surely you can see that!" she continued gesturing emphatically with her arms.  
  
"Yes, Sarah, I am aware that that is what you think but tell me, How could it possibly work? A mortal and a fey, two different races? He is immortal and I am not" she stated rationally. Sarah smiled, and lay back on the comfortable lounge. "Mother, love knows no such boundaries, I have seen the way you look at him, your mind may not be willing to admit that you care for this man but your face, your eyes they say differently" she intoned softly, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Sarah, there is no way a relationship between Lord Findlay and myself could work" she continued, beginning to sound exasperated.  
  
"We'll see" replied Sarah nonchalantly. And rose to her feet, heading towards the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Findlay," intoned Jareth and the fey looked up.  
  
"I promise you, we will extract your son out of that tyrants grasp, there is nothing I won't do to make sure you are reunited with the remainder of your family. I promise you, mark my words I promise you"  
  
Findlay stood and leaned against the door.  
  
"Thank you my friend, for the time may come when we will need to fight for him and there is no one I would like by my side more than you"  
  
* * *  
  
OK, LOYAL READERS, THIS ME BEGGING, YES BEGGING FOR SOME REVIEWS BECAUSE WITHOUT YOUR OPINION, WHAT IS THE POINT OF CONTINUING?  
  
THANX.  
  
Eve Lindsey. 


	11. Blast from the past

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(Chapter 11)  
  
BLAST FROM THE PAST.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: WELL, THIS DISCLAIMER IS SAYING THE EXACT SAME THING THAT IT SAYS FOR ALL OTHER TEN CHAPTERS SO IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THEN GO AND CHECK ONE OF THOSE :O)  
  
BIG THANK-YOUS TO ALL MY PRECIOUS REVIEWERS, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING GUYZ, I LLOOVVEE IT!! ^_^  
  
Findlay sighed and leaned against the throne, he had been doing nothing for what seemed like days, weeks even. There had been no disturbances of the peace and not even a peep from Ragan. He grimaced, Findlay really was starting to miss his old life, he knew beforehand that he would probably be bored, but this was just ridiculous. Findlay fingered the scar on his mouth, His feyan blood had healed him as it had done so many times in the past. Findlay had realized that Rohwan would need time to adjust but he never imagined it would be this much time. Findlay's main worry now was the possibility that Ragan had convinced Rohwan that he had been lying and that he wasn't his son, but he knew that if he thought about it for too long it would drive him crazy. Findlay envied Jareth, who got to spend all day everyday with the woman that he loved, and actually got to do things that provided entertainment. If this didn't break soon, he would be forced to adopt Jareth's old bad habit of seeing how far he could kick a goblin into the bog. Findlay shuddered, he did not want to be reduced to that.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya sat in her room, going over some foreign peace treaties. She inclined her head and gazed out the window, deep in thought. She was very pleased that Sarah and Jareth had managed to get their act together, but a traitorous part of her mourned the loss of having to work with Findlay to get them to do so. Alanya shook her head as if to clear it and silently admonished herself for indulging in such feelings. It was as though she were on the peak of an impossibly high cliff, knowing that if she jumped, waiting to meet her would be Findlays warm embrace and love, but terrified to leap out into the air and let go of everything she held dear.  
  
Brushing the thought promptly aside, she looked determinedly at the demands for money and land that would facilitate this treaty being signed, but she couldn't concentrate. Alanya rose to her feet and went to stand beside the window, breathing in the crisp rose scented air that permeated the room. Nothing could stop the fact that Findlay and herself were the ones that needed matchmakers not Jareth and Sarah, occurring to her. She experienced the irony and felt a wry smile lace across her ruby lips.  
  
Hand in hand with the irony came an image of Findlay, rugged, handsome, stoic Findlay, oh yes, she knew she harbored feelings for him, but to what extent she was unsure, Her days as a matchmaker were through, and she knew that she would have to act on the tingling sensation she got deep in the base of her belly whenever she caught his gaze, or the electricity that shot through her at his slightest touch.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah sat on her bed in the morning light and rubbed her sore neck, she hadn't slept well last night and had been tormented by faceless horrors in her dreams more than once jerking awake with a shrill shriek.  
  
Sarah opened her palm and looked at the locket that it contained. Sarah had had the locket for as long as she could remember and inside was a picture of her family. Not Karen, not even Toby, just her, her mother and her father. The were happy in the tiny photo and she kept the picture close to her always, holding it dear, regarding it as one of her most precious possessions.  
  
Sarah had come to terms with the fact that David was indeed not her biological father but he was what she had known for almost all of her life and the truth was she thought of him still as her father, even now.  
  
Sarah rose to her feet and felt the heavy brocade folds of her satin chocolate brown dress brush the floor. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Unsure of who it would be, Sarah walked over and opened the heavy oak door.  
  
"Jareth!" she exclaimed, running straight into his arms, Jareth stood there, with a pleased expression on his face, she looked up at him and ran a slim finger along his porcelain chin and followed it with a soft kiss.  
  
"mmm, I like your welcomes" he drawled lazily and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What can I do for you?" enquired Sarah, eyebrow raised. Jareth smirked and then a nonchalant expression spread over his face,  
  
"Where should I start?" he asked in a tone of complete innocence and utter wickedness rolled into one.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully, feigning indignation.  
  
"Jareth!" she exclaimed.  
  
Jareth walked into the room, and sat down on the bed, stealing a glance at the locket, which lay open on the cover.  
  
Jareth lounged arrogantly on the bed and looked up at Sarah who was still standing.  
  
"I was thinking we could go down into the Goblin City today, if you wanted" he stated,  
  
Sarah thought a moment, She really didn't want to do anything today apart from take it easy and nurse her sore neck.  
  
Jareth looked at her for a moment and then dipped into her thoughts.  
  
"Inside it is then" he stated with relish and Sarah frowned.  
  
"You have to teach me how to do that!" she exclaimed and Jareth nodded absently. Jareth rose and lifted Sarah easily off her feet and into his strong arms.  
  
"Jareth, my neck may be sore, but I can still walk you know!" she stated. Jareth silenced her with a single glance from his changeling eyes.  
  
"Then again.." she continued and lay her head down on his chest.  
  
Jareth walked into the bathroom and instantly the bath was filled with steaming aromatic waters. There were groups of ivory and gold candles all around the exterior of the bath and thousands of red rose petals floated on the waters surface. Jareth gently placed Sarah back on her feet and began unlacing the back of her dress. The gown slid to the floor in a hiss of satin and immediately disappeared.  
  
Jareth helped Sarah out of her underwear and then wrapped her in a luxuriously soft cream towel. He guided her over to the tub and held the towel out around her as a barrier as she slipped beneath the soothing waters.  
  
Sarah marveled at Jareth's respect for her privacy but then realized that she could expect no less from the dashing, chivalrous, wonderful fey before her.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth lowered the towel and looked at Sarah, she was the paragon of beauty and virtue, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve her.  
  
She rested her head on the edge of the tub and Jareth knelt behind her. With deft hands, he began massaging her shoulders, kneading away the knots that were tightly wound within them. At first Jareth felt her tense under his ministrations, but soon after she exhaled and relaxed, letting her form go limp and lax and his grasp. He gently worked his way up to her neck and she winced slightly, It was if he could feel her pain and she frowned.  
  
"Oh, Jareth" she sighed and he looked up momentarily before continuing. After he had felt the stress and strain go out of her neck, he took a sliver of soap from a sideboard and a wash cloth. Jareth nudged her forward and she complied, leaning over in the waters. Jareth soaped her back gently and then dipped the washer in the water, he sponged her back clean and rinsed the water over it. Jareth, sighed and felt as though he were in heaven, he could feel the warm slippery softness of her flesh beneath his touch and it gave him heady pleasure.  
  
The thick wafting of steam surrounded them and lulled them into a dreamlike state. Jareth leaned Sarah back against the tub and slowly soaped her breasts and belly, every touch sent shockwaves through him he stroked the wash cloth over her and felt his pulse skyrocket,  
  
"Mmm" she moaned softly and Jareth rinsed her down. Then he grabbed the same towel and helped her out of the tub, she stood, naked and trembling before her as he wrapped her up protectively in the towel.  
  
"Jareth?" she asked. Jareth looked down at her, The skin that was showing, a rosy hue from the heat of the water.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, and placed a slim finger beneath her chin inclining her face upwards.  
  
"Kiss me" she said, softly, voice filled with need.  
  
Jareth placed a soft kiss on her parted lips and when he went to step back she circled her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.  
  
Jareth groaned, he knew that this would only end in one thing and that she wasn't ready for it. Reluctantly he pulled away from her warm embrace and snapped his fingers. Instantly she was dressed in a silver dress that shone like the luminescent stars.  
  
"Let's take that walk to the Goblin City shall we?" he enquired politely, trying with every fibre of his being to keep his desire in check. Sarah looked momentarily stunned, but agreed and took the arm that was offered.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay stood inspecting the scene before him. The Labyrinth, in all it's glory was magnificent. Flowers were blooming and there were baby creatures of all kind cavorting around everywhere. He smiled to himself and reflected that this was the effect that love could have on a fey like Jareth.  
  
Suddenly something occurred to him, It was in fact almost the turn of the warm season and that meant that in a two days time should be the annual seasons ball. Findlay thought a moment he hoped that Jareth would let the ball proceed with the threat of Ragan still at large. He always enjoyed the ball, but this year it would be different, he knew this year it would be special because he would win back the Lady Alanya on this night. He knew he could do it, and he would, he swore to himself that it was time to move on with his life and try, at last to leave his past suffering behind him. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he summoned the Goblins and told them to immediately start preparing for the ball and to get the invitations delivered by nightfall.  
  
* * *  
  
Some time later, after Jareth and Sarah had returned from their walk, Alanya returned from her ride. Alanya dismounted from her horse and fed him the apple that she had in her pocket, "Good boy" she soothed, as she let the stable hand tie him up, feed and water him. Alanya hurried into the castle and was almost bowled over by an anxious Goblin running down the hall.  
  
"Sorry milady" squeaked Corah.  
  
Alanya laughed. "That's quite all right Corah, tell me why are you running around so?" she enquired and Corah smiled.  
  
"All goblins are very busy milady, we are preparing for the seasons ball which is to be held two days from now" she declared.  
  
Alanya grinned. "The seasons ball! Oh yes I had quite forgotten about that! How lovely" she stated and Corah hurried off, to continue her errands.  
  
::It's perfect:: though Alanya to herself. ::I shall tell Lord Findlay of my feelings at the ball! How romantic:: Alanya continued down the hall and promptly ran into Sarah, she reflected that she didn't seem to be having much luck at avoiding collisions that day.  
  
"What are you looking so dreamy about mother?" asked Sarah.  
  
Alanya grinned. "There is going to be a ball in two days Sarah" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"A ball?" asked Sarah smiling. Alanya nodded. Sarah laughed,  
  
"That's fantastic, I can't wait" she exclaimed.  
  
Jareth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What cannot you wait for my love?" he asked and Sarah turned. "Why the ball of course" she exclaimed, and Jareth frowned. "Ball? What ball?" he asked and Sarah and Alanya exchanged glances.  
  
"This is Findlay's doing, for I certainly would not have remembered the Ball of Seasons while Ragan was still a threat" he rationalized and then smiled.  
  
"Yes, it will be rather fun won't it" he said cryptically, looking at Sarah then Alanya and smirking slightly.  
  
::I know why Findlay wanted to hold the ball:: Jareth thought to himself and grinned wickedly.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next two days all Sarah saw were mere blurs as the Goblins were a flurry of activity preparing for the ball. The meat and other such delicacies had arrived and chef had begun preparing the feast for the ball this evening. Alanya and Sarah were in the great hall, a mixture of anticipation and nervousness flooded their beings.  
  
Suddenly a bent, elderly man hobbled into the room. Sarah jumped up, shocked,  
  
"Who are you?" she enquired and the man gave her an odd look with his unusually bright emerald eyes.  
  
Jareth appeared beside her and immediately went to the man before her.  
  
"Gregan, It's wonderful to see you again, I'm glad you could come" he stated respectfully and the pair exited the room.  
  
Sarah shot Alanya a look and Alanya motioned for Sarah to sit beside her.  
  
"That, as you heard, is Gregan. He is Jareth's oracle and old friend" she explained and Sarah nodded. She then rose, and went to follow Jareth, yet before she turned out of the great hall, she heard voices, one clear and distinct, Jareth. Yet the other, aged and scratchy like crumpled paper. Sarah assumed that the second voice was Gregan and before she turned to leave them be, she heard a snatch of what Gregan was saying.  
  
"I recognize her Jareth, it's like I've seen, no hang on, It's like I know her, her spirit, the fire I've seen it before but for the life of me I cannot place it. Be careful my friend, be careful.." The voice broke off and with a short gasp Sarah quickly teleported to her room. She wondered what the Oracle had meant when he had spoken those words and whether it was her he was referring to, she hoped not, she didn't like the sound of what he had been saying.  
  
* * *  
  
The evening came faster than Alanya would have liked, leaving her with little time to prepare for he confrontation with Findlay. She stuck her head out of her open window and saw an assortment of beautiful creatures arriving at the castle gates in many varied modes of transport, from beautiful carriages to large winged creatures. She smiled and checked her reflection. She wore a striking two piece violet dress, with diamonds embroidered into the bodice and a substantial train at the back of the skirt. Alanya's hair was piled on top of her head and a tiny diamond tiara was set in front of it. She hoped she looked ok, and that Findlay would like the gown she had chosen especially for him.  
  
She sat down on her bed and slipped on her silver heels. She then checked her make up one last time and hurried out of the room and down the hall to Sarah's room.  
  
Alanya walked in and thought that she would faint when she saw Sarah. She was wearing a dress that couldn't be defined simply as silver, or white or cream there was extensive detail on the front and the sleeves bunched at the upper arm to make a stunning puff of the luminescent material. Sarahs hair was slightly teased and there were two exquisite silver hair pieces on both sides pulling back parts of her hair from her slightly made up face.  
  
"Oh my, Sarah you look simply beautiful" breathed Alanya, and Sarah smiled.  
  
"This dress and I have a history" she stated and took Alanys hand, giving her an encouraging smile as they left her quarters and headed down to the ball.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth stood next to Findlay and smiled cordially, welcoming each of his guests.  
  
"Where are the lady's?" asked Findlay quietly, but Jareth didn't know what was detaining mother and daughter so he merely shrugged. After the last invited guest was inside, the string quartet started playing and Jareth mingled with his guests urging them to eat, drink and be merry.  
  
Suddenly Jareth felt the urge to turn around. When he did, he felt that he was indeed in another world. Descending the stairs slowly, was Sarah she was wearing, if he was not mistaken, but no he could never forget that dress, she was indeed wearing the dress he had placed her in when he had cruelly tricked her in the ballroom illusion. Jareths breath caught, if it was possible she looked even more radiant now than she had then. It was his fantasy dress, just as she was his fantasy. Before he realized it she was before him and they were dancing as they had done on that fateful day two years ago. But now there was no malice or cruel intent only love.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned to see who it was, there standing before him was an angel, that was what he thought at first as he took in the stunning beauty before him.  
  
"Findlay, I-I have something I must confess to you" stammered Alanya. But Findlay placed a silencing finger over her lips.  
  
"Shh, I know what you want to say, and I too feel the same" he stated softly, leaning in to claim her lips in a soft but incredibly passionate embrace.  
  
Alanya clasped Findlay to her and smiled into his neck,  
  
"Oh Findlay, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you kissed me, I guess, well I haven't had a man in my life for a long time I didn't think that I could love again, and I got scared" she whispered. Findlay drew back and looked her deep in the eyes,  
  
"Alanya, you have nothing to apologize for I too felt that same fear, yet when I hold you, I can no longer feel it, you make the pain leave Alanya, no one has ever been able to do that for me, not even myself" he stated quietly and they continued to dance, looking into one another's eyes as if they were the only people in the entire Underground.  
  
* * *  
  
As Jareth and Sarah continued dancing, Sarah began to tremble slightly in Jareths embrace and Jareth pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes. Jareth saw that they were closed and he was indeed holding her up.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and what she saw there scared her. Sarah felt herself tremble as though she were a current of electricity and then an image lit up. Sarah saw a woman with flowing red hair, fighting in an army of soldiers, fighting nightmare creatures, she rode a white stallion and had a long shiny steel sword with which she fought valiantly. The woman wore a green and brown tunic and appeared to be the leader of the soldiers she thrusted forward with her sword and parried impossibly hard blows from her opponents as the scene faded, Sarah saw the woman remount her steed and order that the army do so to, then with a shrill battle cry they fled from the fray.  
  
"Ooohh" moaned Sarah and held her head in her hands. She was sitting; well lying on the stairs and Jareth was holding her. When Jareth saw that she had come to, he leaned over her.  
  
"Are you all right Sarah?" he asked, worry obvious in his tone.  
  
Sarah sat up abruptly, "What happened?" she asked and Jareth stared back at her. "I'm not sure Sarah, one minute we were dancing and the next you were out like a light" he explained.  
  
Sarah recalled, what she had seen, she decided not to tell Jareth just yet, she needed to think over it and discover what it meant.  
  
Sarah rose shakily to her feet and suddenly she felt something wash over her. She felt like she was on a cloud and floating, she surrendered to it and let whatever was happening run it's course.  
  
Sarah walked past Jareth and suddenly felt the strangest urge to go onto the stage and sing. Ignoring Jareth's protestations at her leaving, she called back;  
  
"I'll be fine Jandar" and kept on going,  
  
Jareth stood there shocked, Had she just called him Jandar? Why would she call him his fathers name, as far as Jareth knew, Sarah didn't even know his fathers name.  
  
Frowning, Jareth followed Sarah back into the ballroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Looking over Findlay's shoulder, Alanya couldn't believe what she was seeing, Sarah, her tone deaf daughter had taken the stage and was now singing with a voice as clear and sweet as a nightingale. Alanaya also noted much to her distress that the language Sarah was singing in was Elven. ::Sarah doesn't know how to speak Eleven, let alone sing it:: she thought and frowned.  
  
Jareth hurried up to her, and she and Findlay broke apart,  
  
"I didn't know Sarah could sing" stated Jareth surprised, looking at the stage.  
  
Alanya followed his gaze. "She can't" she replied and the three looked at each other worriedly.  
  
After the song had finished, Sarah left the stage and walked toward the stairs, but before she got there, she collapsed once more. Instantly Jareth, Alanya and Findlay were at her side.  
  
Sarah quickly re-opened her eyes.  
  
"What was that Sarah? Why did you sing? How?" demanded Alanya, eyes darting between her daughter and the men before her.  
  
Sarah frowned.  
  
"Mother, what on earth are you talking about, I didn't sing anything You know I'm about as musical as a creaky door, why do you think I would get up on stage and attempt to sing if I can't?" Sarah replied crankily.  
  
Alanya gasped and the men stepped back slightly.  
  
Jareth frowned and then, stepping forward placed a hand on her brow.  
  
"You honestly don't remember singing in front of the entire ball?" he asked. And Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't remember because I didn't do it!" she exclaimed. Sarah retreated upstairs and Alanya, Findlay and Jareth had a quick conference.  
  
"I don't know what in the seven hells just happened but that was weird" stated Findlay soberly and the other two nodded.  
  
"Something is going on here, and we need to find out what," stated Jareth darkly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah sat in her room several hours after the ball had finished and the guests had been fare welled. She was puzzled; Jareth, her Mother and Findlay wouldn't have made something up like that.  
  
She wondered, musing aloud. "I didn't sing…Did I?"  
  
PLEASE REVIEW GUYZ, I LOVE YOUR OPINIONS AND THEY REALLY INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING.  
  
**GETS DOWN ON HER KNEES AND BEGS**  
  
thanx,  
  
Eve Lindsey. 


	12. Something in the air

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(Chapter 12)  
  
Something in the air.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: NO, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN OR PERTAINING TO THE LABYRINTH!  
  
TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, YOU'VE BEEN GREAT PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. ^_^  
  
Sarah, smiled and fingered the blade before her lovingly. Ever since the night of the ball, two days ago. She had felt an odd affinity with the metal blade. It was Jareth's own sword, she didn't know how she knew this, but she did.  
  
She ran an elegant finger up the shaft of the blade and smiled deliciously as a thin red welt appeared and tiny dew drops of blood cascaded over her palm.  
  
She noted the superb craftsmanship and the intricate mottled gold designs on the scabbard. It was truly a beautiful instrument, A beautiful, deadly instrument. It was only a normal sword, with no specific power, but it was truly stunning.  
  
As Sarah continued to admire the blade, locked away for safety in a display case she felt the urge to pick it up and wield the heavy blade, to strike, thrust and parry, defeating her enemy in a blaze of sweaty glory that only the most thrilling and dangerous of fights could bring.  
  
Snapping momentarily out of her daze, Sarah brought the afflicted finger to her lips and sucked the blood from the raw wound. Turning swiftly, she exited the room that she should not have been in, and returned once again to her own chambers.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth stepped back into the shadows and watched Sarah depart from the room that he thought he had kept so well hidden. More than anything he was curious about her actions and wondered why she liked the blade so much.  
  
Jareth remembered the many discussions he had had with Findlay regarding what had happened at the ball. They were no closer to determining the cause of Sarah's increasingly odd actions and reflected that they had indeed been growing in intensity. This worried him greatly and he hoped that Sarah's fascination with the blade would progress no further. She had already cut her finger, and he knew somehow that she hadn't felt the pain of the welt.  
  
Jareth disappeared down the hall after Sarah and went to see Findlay.  
  
Finding him, in his normal form just outside the castle, Jareth called him over.  
  
Findlay had reassumed his own form after the ball because the threat had seemed to be temporarily nullified and Findlay had gotten incredibly cranky and had demanded to be allowed to return to his old post. Jareth had acquiesced and now as Findlay approached, he knew that it had been the right move.  
  
"What's up?" asked Findlay, a frown knitting his tanned features.  
  
Jareth grimaced. "It's Sarah, she returned to the blade like a moth to the flame, and this time she cut herself with it" he stated somberly. Findlay shuddered,  
  
"Is she all right? Whatever would possess her to do such a thing?" Jareth smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"She's fine Findlay, it was only a scratch but the problem is that I don't know what is making her act this way, She barely recognizes me now, let alone acknowledges me" he stated stiltedly. Findlay placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Jareth, whatever it is that is doing this to her, we will find it" he stated with fierce conviction. Jareth nodded, more to himself than anyone else and teleported back to his tower, leaving Findlay to resume what he was doing.  
  
He hoped god he hoped that he would be able to solve this mystery, before it was too late. Teleporting once more, Jareth retrieved the blade from where he had hidden it, and encased it firmly within the stonewall of his tower, muttering a few words, the words grinded shut around the ebony case that surrounded the blade and prayed that Sarah would be unable to locate or retrieve it.  
  
Unsure, Jareth conjured a crystal and cloaked the tower room, then even more determined, placed an impenetrable field around the cloak. There was no way in the seven hells that odd shell that used to be Sarah, would find the blade, no way.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah lay on her bed and felt her nerve endings tingling. She closed her eyes momentarily and almost welcomed the lapse of consciousness that accompanied her vision. This time she saw an unfamiliar yet strikingly handsome face and beside him she saw the woman warrior from her previous vision, they looked as though they had just married and were locked in a passionate embrace. There was a flash of white light and Sarah saw the woman scream soundlessly as her face tensed and her striking red hair matted her forehead. Seconds later a child, a girl was placed to her breast and the woman smiled down at her. Sarah saw the man kiss his wife and kneel beside the bed eyes on his small family. The vision clouded and then dissipated, Sarah lay back against the bed and screamed. "JARETH!!" sweat ran down into her eyes and blurred her vision.  
  
Jareth appeared instantly by her side, a guarded expression on his face.  
  
"What is it Sarah?" he asked, concerned, yet there was a slight edge to his voice that she couldn't quite place.  
  
She sat up and grasped his shirt.  
  
"What's happening to me?!" she demanded hysterically and felt tears flow.  
  
Jareth gasped slightly and took her frail form in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth looked down at Sarah's hands still gripping his shirt. She was back, this was the real her, he could tell. She was frightened and nervous and disillusioned.  
  
Jareth knew that she had fought her way back up to the surface and for now at least, she was in control and was the dominant power in her conflicted body.  
  
"Sarah, I promise I will find out what's doing this to you, I will" he stated and looked into her eyes.  
  
"The ball, The singing, I did sing didn't I..You weren't making it up" she whispered in a strained voice.  
  
Jareth shook his head, platinum locks flying, "That wasn't you Sarah, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't you" he amended hurriedly. Sarah nodded and leaned into him.  
  
"Jareth, I don't know what's happening to me, and I don't know if I will come out of it, but know this.. If I don't. I love you Jareth, I always have" she whispered and fell back into the void of unconsciousness, eyes slipping closed beneath the weight of her body's exhaustion.  
  
Jareth frowned and lay down beside her,  
  
"You will make it through this Sarah, you're a fey, immortal" he stated determinedly and Sarah's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I don't feel immortal right now Jareth…" she whispered, falling back down into her dreamless slumber.  
  
Jareth closed his eyes and stroked Sarah's hair, attempting in what meager way he could, to soothe her.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya stood on the balcony with Findlay and leaned back against him. She sighed and turned around, her arms encircling his neck and placing a kiss on his chin.  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do my love" she stated softly, looking down at the ground and grimacing.  
  
Findlay placed a finger underneath her chin and inclined her face up towards his.  
  
"Sarah's strong Alanya, and Jareth and I won't stop until we find out what is doing this to her" he stated comfortingly, tightening his hold around her.  
  
Alanya smiled back at him, yet the smile didn't reach her eyes, she thought of what Findlay had told her only moments before. How her daughter had developed an unnatural fascination for weapons, and had taken to frequently looking at, touching the many swords and other such weapons that were held at the castle. But of all these, how the ornate gold encased sword of the Goblin King fascinated her most and how she would spend hours looking at it, and had even cut herself with it. She thought over how Jareth had been forced into extreme measures and had hidden the sword away from Sarah and had placed the castles weaponry under Findlay's protection down in the Goblin city.  
  
Alanya knew that Sarah was a peace loving person much like herself, she possessed strength, and courage yes, but she would never deliberately desire an encounter of physical violence.  
  
She didn't know what was happening, and who was taking over her daughters actions and mind. She just hoped it would end soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran watched as always from his tower, he had not dared come into contact with Findlay, not that he felt he wanted to, he wasn't ready yet. But he did not want Ragan to suspect that he indeed knew the truth.  
  
Toran took the fey blade dagger out of its sheath and turned it over studying it. He wondered what he would do with it now and decided that he would need to put it away for safe keeping so that it did not fall into the wrong hands.  
  
He smiled to himself as an image of Sarah flitted across his vision, then stared, mouth open as he saw her eyes roll back in her head and her mouth form a silent scream.  
  
She appeared to be having some form of vision. He sat back after the image had faded and wondered, he didn't think that Sarah had the prolific ability of hindsight. He knew that if she did, she would have known what was going to happen before he had forced her over the cliff. Something wasn't right about this. Something definitely wasn't right.  
  
But he knew that if something was afflicting the Lady Sarah then Findlay and Jareth wouldn't rest until they had found out what. Momentarily satisfied, he closed his eyes and mentally wished the dagger to his own secret place, knowing that no one knew of it's existence.  
  
Although he was still confused about well, almost everything, Toran knew that he had to play his cards right if he eventually wanted to defeat Ragan and maybe, be reunited with his …Father.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah awoke and felt the familiar tremble of her body. Suddenly she rose above the bed and was propelled out of the door. She floated along the corridor and entered the throne room. She floated up to the throne, and withdrew one of the spears that lay, crisscrossed, mounted on the wall behind the throne.  
  
Smiling she inspected its lethally sharp blade.  
  
Suddenly her senses pricked up. There was someone in the room with her, she knew not who, but it seemed hostile.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth crept stealthily up behind Sarah and raised his fist. The idea had occurred to him earlier, after he had left her comatose form still on the bed. He had waited for the being to awaken and had followed her in here. He had a sneaking suspicion that Sarah was being possessed or used as a conduit by a creature or a spirit of some form and although he was unsure what being it was, he did know that the being seemed to have a passion for weapons, if his theory was correct and Sarah responded to his blow then he would know for sure that the being was a warrior and that would narrow the field of possibilities down considerably.  
  
Jareth poised his arm and brought it down hard and fast to strike her across the side of the head.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah whirled and as the blow came towards her, ducked in a flash and deflected the blow with ease. She rose back up, and not recognizing her attacker she began to fight, completely ignoring the voice within her that screamed out that she did know this being and he wasn't someone that she should harm.  
  
Sarah struck out with both palms and the voice subsided, completely dominated by the being that was controlling her.  
  
She sent her opponent flying through the air and watched as her quarry impacted the wall with a thunk, She smirked but then tensed again as he recovered quickly but maintained his distance. Watching him like a hawk Sarah noted the tensing of his muscles and saw that he was poised to attack, three steps ahead, she quickly retrieved the spear that she had dropped and launched it at her attacker.  
  
"Sarah! Come back to me, you can fight it! I know you can" yelled her opponent and she frowned.  
  
"I know not who you are talking to sir!" she yelled and held up a hand. The spear dislodged itself from the wall and flew into her hand. She snapped it in half across her knee and held a half in each hand constantly maintaining eye contact with the creature before her.  
  
"Release Sarah!" he yelled and Sarah shook her head,  
  
"I told you, I know not who this Sarah is!" she yelled and with a fierce war cry launched the two spear pieces at him. Her enemy dodged them with ease and launched himself at her, eyes widening, she launched herself as well, kicking him midair and causing him to fall down to the ground, flat on his back and winded.  
  
She flipped down and landed, straddling his chest.  
  
She withdrew a dagger a began to bring it down to his throat ready to demand information, when suddenly her back arched and her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward against him.  
  
Sarah felt that she was once again in control of her body and lay her head against Jareth, sweating and panting loudly.  
  
"What have I done?" she wailed, and stroked Jareth's face.  
  
His eyes reopened and he placed his strong arms around her.  
  
"Shh.. It's ok" he stated softly. And Sarah looked into his eyes, she felt confusion and pain and fear was over her in enormous waves.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered against his neck, "I'm so sorry"  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay Jareth and Alanya all sat in Jareths quarters, Findlay grimaced, he was troubled by what he just heard. Jareth had told them of his encounter with  
  
"Sarah" and they all knew that if they didn't find a solution and soon, then there would be disasterous consequences.  
  
"How did you know she would be able to dodge the blow?" he asked Jareth and The Goblin King looked forlorn.  
  
"I didn't I had a suspicion, that whatever it is that is controlling her was a warrior because of the connection to weapons that it is displaying" he explained and Findlay nodded grasping Alanyas hand as a silent offer of support.  
  
"Ok, so we know that there is definitely something taking control of Sarah's body" stated Findlay matter-of-factly, the other two nodded.  
  
"And we know it is warrior" he continued. The other two nodded again and Jareth spoke up.  
  
"But it's weak, it can only take hold of Sarah for a certain amount of time before it releases her" he exclaimed and Findlay nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, so all we have to do is find out exactly who it is and what they want" he finished and Jareth smiled.  
  
"It's not going to be easy" inserted Alanya,  
  
And Findlay smiled and placed a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing eve is my love, nothing ever is" he intoned.  
  
With that, Jareth and Findlay disappeared and Alanya went back to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Sarah lay in her bed, tossing and turning wildly. She saw a castle, a beautiful majestic castle and it seemed to call to her, but it wasn't her name that she could hear, Sarah couldn't make it out. "Ser…" was all that she caught and she didn't know who that was, but felt that the Castle was indeed calling, beckoning her to return and.. return and do what? She did not know. But she felt that she had to get closer and felt herself moving toward the castle as if she were being pulled by ropes she couldn't see and all she could do was comply.  
  
She felt the wet ground under her feet but when she tried to look down, she couldn't her dream wouldn't let her take her eyes off the castle. She kept on going and going forever closer, but as she arrived at the castles gate, Sarah felt the pull growing stronger and stronger. As Sarah entered the city, she made her way to the castle doors and tried to open them. The pull was thudding and throbbing in her ears, urging her to tear open the doors, yet in her dream, as she tried, the doors were too large, too steadfast and she could not bend them to her will and get them to open.  
  
Sarah, still in her dream slumped down against the door and curled up, leaning her head against her knees.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth sat in his room worrying about Sarah, finding that he was not able to sleep with such a distraction on his mind, he quickly rose and slipped on his robe. He exited his room, and padded softly down the halls to Sarah's quarters, he didn't want to awaken her, fearing what he would find but merely wanted to see that she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Jareth opened the door almost silently and crept over to the bed. He saw the ruffled sheets and twisted blankets, then looked further, Suddenly he felt alarmed. Sarah wasn't there.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah peeked open an eye and hugged herself, shuddering against the cold. She wondered what had caused her to awaken and then she felt it again. A short, blunt object poked her in the rib.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed and opened both of her eyes. There, standing before her was a small creature that looked friendly but Sarah couldn't be sure.  
  
She took in her surroundings and as she saw a city, the beautiful castle, the door behind her and the mud on her bare feet, her dream flashed before her.  
  
"I must have really been acting out my dream in my sleep!" she exclaimed and the little creature jumped back, scared.  
  
"Hey little one, It's ok, I won't hurt you" She said softly, reaching out a hand to the creature that looked very similar to a small mortal child.  
  
The creature poked her again and then said something that she didn't quite catch.  
  
The creature squealed suddenly and two older, male creatures came rushing out of a nearby house.  
  
They went to the little creature and spoke to it, then they looked at her as the child creature pointed towards her, but did not speak to her.  
  
Sarah held up her hands.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you" she exclaimed. But the two male creatures each seized an arm and dragged her off down the road.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled and kicked the creature nearest to her. The creature merely grunted, picked Sarah up and swung her none too gently over his shoulder. Sarah drummed her fists against his back but it was to no avail.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth rushed around the Castle, as he had been doing for the past hour, he was sure that there was no rock that had been left unturned and now conjuring a crystal he commanded "Show me Sarah!"  
  
The crystal obliged and displayed the brief exchange between the creatures and then the two older creatures dragging Sarah off.  
  
Jareth frowned, that place looked kind of familiar. Then he realized that it was the Castle of the Mortal King, bordered all around by the elven city  
  
"What in the seven hells would she be doing there?" he demanded of no one imparticular. ::Especially in her night gown!:: he thought to himself, tossing up between going there to bring her back or letting Sarah, or the being that took possession of her, finish whatever odd business they might have there.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah was ushered into the Castle and moments later, a young King appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here? You were found outside at my castles entrance in the state you are now" demanded the man.  
  
Sarah whimpered slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty, I have no idea where I am, What I am doing here, or even who you are" she stated humbly.  
  
The kings face melted into a mask of concern "Have you lost your memory?" he asked kindly and Sarah shook her head puzzled.  
  
"No, well I don't think so…I know my name, It's Sarah and I am staying with Jareth, King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth" she stated respectfully.  
  
The King's eyes widened in comprehension and he hurried over to her, supporting her and helping her stand.  
  
"Then you are Lady Sarah, Jareth's love" he stated questioningly. And Sarah nodded.  
  
The king helped her out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"I am sorry for our rudeness Lady Sarah, For Jareth is our greatest ally and friend to the Mortal Kingdom and Elven city" he explained hastily.  
  
Sarah turned, "This is the mortal Kingdom?" she asked and the King nodded.  
  
"Do you know it my lady?" he asked and Sarah shook her head.  
  
"Only by reputation" she explained and the King nodded.  
  
"I am King Dranion, by the way" he bowed and Sarah smiled. He stopped at a door and opened it.  
  
"Please feel free to freshen up and I shall contact Jareth for you" he stated,  
  
"Thank you, you are very kind" she replied but Dranion waved it away and smiled, heading back to his throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth conjured yet another crystal, impatient to check on Sarah when an image of The mortal King Dranion came onto the crystal.  
  
"Jareth" he stated and Jareth instantly gave him his undivided attention.  
  
"What can I do for you Dranion?" inquired Jareth politely.  
  
Dranion hesitated.  
  
"Jareth, Lady Sarah is here at my castle, She doesn't seem to know why or how, but she is. I think you should come straightaway so you can escort her home" he stated carefully.  
  
Jareth smiled. "Thanks, I'll be there soon" he replied and the crystal returned to its normal clear hue.  
  
Jareth teleported into the throne room of the mortal King and was met by an anxious Dranion.  
  
"Jareth, she was found on my doorstep this morning" he said hurriedly but Jareth merely waved it away.  
  
"It's ok, as long as she's all right" he stated and at that moment, Sarah entered the room, wearing a light satin emerald gown with only a small volume skirt that ran the length of her legs.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah went with Jareth and thanked King Dranion for his hospitality. Yet as they were about to depart, Dranion insisted on escorting them out of his land in safety.  
  
Sarah opted to walk back and Jareth readily complied. Sarah marveled at the fact that she was still in control and the entity hadn't taken over in a little while.  
  
Jareth, Sarah and Dranion walked through the flowery meadows of the borders of Dranion's land and Sarah was momentarily stunned as a group of four demonic attackers appeared out of no where.  
  
Jareth and Dranion both reached for their swords but Sarah instinctively yelled at them to get back.  
  
She felt the familiar tremble and felt her head throw itself back. Her eyes flashed green and a shrill war cry pealed from her lips.  
  
She closed her eyes and a long glimmering sword appeared in her hand, a quiver and bow appeared across her back. Looking down at her dress, a disgusted look flashed across her features.  
  
She reached down and tore the sides of her dress, exposing her thighs.  
  
The soldiers launched themselves at her and Sarah took them on sending them flying in various directions. She fielded a blow across her left cheek.  
  
Sarah concentrated, set her mouth and spun her hands around in a tight circle. An energy orb appeared within the circle glowing with bright green light.  
  
From within the circle, Sarah pulled two translucent daggers. She hurled the mystical daggers at the final opponent left standing.  
  
The enemy exploded into a cacophony of flame as the daggers impacted.  
  
Sarah shuddered once more and felt herself return. This time was different though, she looked around, she remembered what she had done.  
  
* * *  
  
Dranion and Jareth stood well off to the side and watched as Sarah finished off the four enemies single handedly.  
  
Dranion had wanted to intervene, but Jareth had restrained him, curious to see what would come of the encounter.  
  
As Jareth watched now he felt a shock upon seeing that this being was a much better fighter than he had seen in his entire existence.  
  
Dranion gasped softly from behind him.  
  
"There is only one being I have ever heard of that could fight like that" exclaimed the mortal King. Jareth knew, before Dranion even said it,  
  
"Seran" finished the mortal King. A look of awe crossing his features.  
  
EVERYONE, I AM BEGGING YOU TO KEEP ON REVIEWING THIS STORY!!!  
  
THANKS!!  
  
EVE. 


	13. Vacation

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(Chapter 13)  
  
Vacation.  
  
DISCLAIMER: WELL IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSON'S CHARACTERS THEN THERE IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!  
  
^_^  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, IF YOU KEEP THEM COMING THEN I WILL KEEP ON POSTING.  
  
Jareth guided Sarah through the doors of the castle and into the throne room. They had left Dranion to return to his kingdom and shortly after had returned to the castle.  
  
"Jareth, I think I know what's been happening to me" stated Sarah reservedly and Jareth caught her with a piercing gaze from his changeling eyes. He smiled,  
  
"Sarah, It's all right, I know. Somehow Seran is taking over your body" he replied. Sarah nodded, and then frowned. "How did you figure it out?" she asked and Jareth smirked, "well, It all makes sense doesn't it? And beside Dranion helped shed a little light on the subject" he replied and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and trailed a light run of kisses down her neck.  
  
Sarah laughed, but then sobered.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she questioned, uncertainly flicking her gaze toward him. Jareth smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Do you still feel drawn to the Mortal Kingdom?" he asked nonchalantly and Sarah nodded, "It's like it's in my blood, which it probably is, but it's always there at the back of my mind, beckoning. I guess that's why I went there in my sleep" she rationalized and then smiled as Jareth pulled her close to him.  
  
He placed a kiss on the top of her head and then whispered,  
  
"Then we're going on a little holiday"  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya sat and fidgeted with her dress and then smiled as Sarah approached,  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked when Sarah had sat down.  
  
Sarah smiled at her mother.  
  
"You know, I'm ok I don't know why, but I haven't been taken over since the incident this morning, I think it took a lot out of her" she replied and grasped her mothers hand within her own, squeezing it for support.  
  
Alanya sighed and wondered what Findlay was doing at that moment.  
  
"I don't know why my mother would be doing such a thing Sarah, From what you've told me and the story that I told you, My guess would be that she has something that she needs you to do for her" she stated tiredly. Sarah smiled once again,  
  
"I think Jareth's found a way to solve it all mother" she stated and Alanya sat up to listen.  
  
Alanya was silent and so Sarah continued. "We're going to go and visit the Mortal Kingdom for a couple of days and hopefully while we're there, whatever is supposed to happen does" Alanya thought a moment.  
  
"Did you want Findlay and I to accompany you and Jareth?" she asked uncertainly and Sarah nodded. "I thought you'd never ask" she stated with a laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan sat thoughtfully on his throne and wondered about Toran, Ragan knew that the boy was confused but he also knew that the time had come when his son would execute both Jareth and Findlay and make him proud.  
  
He was still gloating about his upcoming success when the creature that had so faithfully spied on The Goblin King on previous occasions entered the room.  
  
He walked up to the throne and bowed low.  
  
"My Lord" he intoned respectfully and Ragan leapt to his feet.  
  
"What news of The Goblin King do you have for me?" he demanded and The creature smiled with relish.  
  
"My Lord Ragan, I have discovered that both the Goblin King, His second in command and their women are going away for a while to the Mortal Kingdom" he stated. And Ragan frowned. ::What business could they possibly have there?" he thought to himself.  
  
Borderlords of the Underground had not ventured there since the days of the War of Ages and his fathers reign.  
  
Ragan remembered how that had ended and how Jareth's father, Jandar had triumphed over his father and had exiled him back to his kingdom on the fringes of the Underground.  
  
Ragan let out a roar and slammed his fist down on the wooden table in the center of the room, causing it to splinter and crack, breaking in half.  
  
The creature scurried away and Ragan knew that this was too good of an opportunity to pass up, he had to capitalize on it. This would not be a silly or trivial assault. This would be all out war, the campaign to end all campaigns, he would do what his father had once done, but this time, he would triumph.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay smiled to himself as he packed a bag with the assorted clothes and other items he would need for the trip away.  
  
Alanya had come and told him of it earlier in the day and had told him that both she and him had been requested to come along.  
  
Findlay knew that this would be an instrumental time for Jareth and Sarah, and he knew that the reason why they were going was to resolve the conflict that had befallen Sarah.  
  
Findlay knew the story of what had happened, the attack and Jareth's conclusion, and Alanya had told him, when she was here, exactly who Seran was, therefore eliminating his confusion.  
  
He grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to spend the weekend with Alanya, and he hoped that sometime soon he would have the guts to ask for her hand as Jareth had asked for Sarah's.  
  
Still smiling, he exited his house and teleported to the throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah and she smiled at him, turning in his arms.  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me Jareth, getting to stay where my Grandmother once lived. Thank you" she stated softly and Jareth felt his heartbeat soar. How he loved this girl.  
  
"Sarah, anything that you want or need is yours you know that, I love you with all of my heart and soul, more than I've loved anyone, ever." He replied and Sarah reached up and stroked his face.  
  
"Do you know how wonderful you are?" she asked and Jareth smirked.  
  
"Yes" he replied arrogantly and then laughed as Sarah glared and poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Findlay and Alanya have agreed to come with us" stated Jareth and Sarah grinned.  
  
"I'm glad, they need some time together, alone" she emphasized and Jareth smiled wolfishly.  
  
"Just like another couple I know" he stated and kissed her softly. Sarah smiled,  
  
"Something like that" she agreed wryly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah accompanied Jareth when he went to pack his bag and sat down on his four poster bed.  
  
"mmm" she intoned and lay back on the luxuriously soft quilt. Jareth looked over at her and smiled with relish.  
  
"You like that do you?" he enquired, eyebrow raised. Sarah smiled and nodded lazily, stretching. "Uh huh" she replied and then turned over, grinning into the bedcover.  
  
Jareth laughed and turned back to his packing.  
  
"Hmm, black or grey?" he mused to himself and Sarah jumped up and went to lean against him. "Black" she stated and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Black it is then." He replied.  
  
Sarah smiled and kissed his chin, "I never did see how tights could possibly be considered a good choice of clothing" she spoke softly and Jareth glared, offended. Sarah laughed wickedly and kissed the pout from his mouth.  
  
"You didn't let me finish" she muttered and Jareth raised a hopeful eyebrow, staying quiet.  
  
"But on you, they look positively sexy" she finished and Jareth smirked, kissing her lips with desire that was barely leashed. She giggled and started to say something but Jareth silenced her with another breath stealing embrace.  
  
Suddenly bold, Sarah walked a hand down Jareth's chest and fingered the band of his tights. Growing bolder with each passing second, she traced her way down the front of his tights and paused hesitantly when she reached his groin.  
  
Jareth groaned and picked her up, she linked her legs around his waist and grasped his head, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Sarah" moaned Jareth and pulled her closer. He lay her down on the bed and followed her down, kissing her softly. She reached up and clasped his platinum locks in her hands.  
  
Suddenly Findlay appeared before them and said;  
  
"Jareth, where have you….Oh, uh..sorry" he stated embarrassed.  
  
Jareth growled and glanced at Sarah. She hid her face in his chest feeling as though she would die of embarrassment.  
  
"Uh.. I'll come back" stated Findlay hurriedly and teleported out of the room as quickly as he could.  
  
Sarah extracted herself out from under the Goblin King and sighed, mortified.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened!" she exclaimed, hurriedly retying the straps on her torso that had mysteriously come undone.  
  
Jareth smirked,  
  
"Well at least we're getting some" he stated and then put a hand over his mouth, realizing that he had said that aloud.  
  
Sarah whirled and glared at him, her white palm struck him across the cheek and left a red, raw mark.  
  
Sarah stormed out of the room and then, once in the hall, ignored Jareth's call and teleported, thanking the fact that she had such powers.  
  
* * *  
  
Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus sat on a small slope in the gardens. They sat dejectedly, upset that Sarah was going away and that they weren't able to come.  
  
Ever the gallant gentleman, Sir Didymus rose and stated "Well, I am sure that fair Lady Sarah has a good reason for going away to the Mortal Kingdom and she will come back soon" he piped up.  
  
Hoggle nodded sadly, "And maybe Sarah will bring us back presents" he stated hopefully.  
  
Ludo looked up, "Pwesents?" he asked excitedly and Ambrosious barked in agreement.  
  
Hoggle rose, and was just about to leave when Sarah appeared before him.  
  
"Sarah!" he exclaimed. And Sir Didymus and Ludo rushed over to her.  
  
"Sawah fwend bwing Ludo pwesent?" he asked hopefully and Sarah nodded.  
  
"Of course I'll bring you guys back presents, but I'll only be gone for a couple of days, don't be sad" she stated consolingly.  
  
"What's the matter Sarah?" asked Hoggle, taking her hand.  
  
Sarah marveled at the dwarfs perception.  
  
She sat down and sighed heavily.  
  
"Just Jareth, If it isn't one thing it's another do you know what I mean?" she stated annoyance coming through clearly in her tone.  
  
Hoggle grinned and then nodded his head.  
  
"Just have patience with him Sarah, I'm no advocate of the Goblin King but I do know that if you are going to be with him, then you'll need it" he replied kindly and Sarah hugged him quickly, The others all crowded in for the hug and Sarah laughed as Ludo squeezed her so tight she could barely breath, but she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay and Alanya had been talking quietly to themselves when Jareth stormed in. Findlay sensed that Jareth wanted to talk to Alanya about something, ::Probably Sarah:: he thought to himself. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and bid her farewell, teleporting out into the garden, he had no idea what, if anything had happened but he was determined to fix it.  
  
* * *  
  
"She hit me!" whined Jareth petulantly. Alanya frowned, now here was the Jareth she had come to know and love before Sarah had returned to the Labyrinth.  
  
"I'm sure she had good reason Jareth!" she exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"What did you do?" she demanded accusingly and Jareth held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"I might have said something.. that I shouldn't have" he stated stiltedly and Alanya grinned.  
  
"Well, just go and apologize to her, she's not unreasonable and I'm sure she'll forgive you if you grovel..a lot." She stated nonchalantly, smirking ever so softly.  
  
Jareth growled under his breath and disappeared into a cacophony of glitter.  
  
::I do believe my daughter has a good influence on the Goblin King:: she thought with amusement.  
  
Remembering that Findlay and she had been in the middle of their conversation, she went to look for him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ludo wrestled Sarah to the ground and she laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"OK! OK, you win" she yelped and got to her feet, wiping the dirt from her gown.  
  
Jareth appeared beside her and she had to smother a laugh at the petulant expression currently residing on his flawless features.  
  
Failing, she guffawed and then covered her mouth with her hand before she started to choke.  
  
Jareth frowned and stared at his boots.  
  
Ambrosious whined and Sir Didymus jumped to his feet.  
  
"What may we do for you sir?" he piped up and Jareth frowned again.  
  
"Sarah, can I speak to you?" he asked softly, and Sarah nodded slightly, she walked toward a bench, and Jareth followed.  
  
Sarah sat, and Jareth sat down heavily beside her.  
  
"I-I" stammered Jareth,  
  
"I" began Sarah.  
  
They both laughed and motioned for the other to go,  
  
Jareth grimaced and spoke up.  
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry for making that comment, it was in no way intended for you to take offence from" he stated carefully, and a small smile graced Sarah's lips, causing a hopeful one to lace across Jareth's.  
  
"It's ok Jareth, I-I overreacted, it was stupid" she stated, gesturing emphatically. Jareth laughed and Sarah joined in.  
  
"We make quite a team don't we" he stated wryly and Sarah nodded, grinning back. They embraced, and Sarah called a hasty farewell to her friends before teleporting back to the castle with Jareth.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan sat at the head of the long oak table with a frown that was increasingly getting deeper.  
  
::Weak mided fools!:: he thought to himself. He knew that the Borderlords that sat here at the meeting that he had called were already weak but he hadn't bargained on them being this weak. Weak enough to refuse to help a campaign that would ensure them all the wealth and power that they could ever dream of and there kingdoms would indeed become triple the size they were now.  
  
Impassioned, Ragan jumped to his feet.  
  
"Are we forever going to be the scourge of the Underground? We must revolt, unite against our common enemy and seize the land that it is our destiny rule!" he exclaimed and The borderlord of the South, Minon spoke up.  
  
"Ragan, we know that you have a vendetta against the Goblin King, but you do not seem to see the foolishness in going up against him. He controls the largest army and the greatest power that the Underground has seen. Jareth has far surpassed his father, and even then with Jandar on the throne he defeated us. The last time Borderlords took up sword against the Goblin King, masses of our forces were slaughtered and our fathers were fortunate to escape with their lives, and even then Jandar showed mercy, he exiled them back to their Kingdoms and now we must uphold the terms that the previous King has imposed. Do you think that Jareth will indeed show mercy to those trying to seize his home and his throne, and what of our families? What is to happen to them while we are off fighting in a pointless war, many of us have children who should not go fatherless because of the foolish lust for power and riches!"  
  
Ragan growled,  
  
"I see that time has robbed you of your courage Minon!" he roared, and Minon sighed,  
  
"It is not courage that is motivating this ploy Ragan, It is pure greed and jealousy, I will have no part in it" he exclaimed and Ragan stared in astinishment as a murmur of agreement was sounded by the five other Borderlords at the table.  
  
Enraged, Ragan walked furiously to the door and then turned.  
  
"I shall bring the Goblin King to his knees!" he roared,  
  
"And I shall do it without your help!" he finished, the heavy door slamming in his wake.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah, Jareth, Alanya and Findlay stood outside the castle holding their bags.  
  
The oracle stood before them, along with Hoggle and Findlay's second in command.  
  
"I am trusting you to take care of the castle until we return" stated Jareth somberly, and the trio nodded humbly.  
  
Jareth smiled and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulders.  
  
"It's nice of Dranion to let us stay" she stated and Jareth smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he owes me one" he stated lazily and smiled with relish. Findlay and Alanya stood ready and Alanya rolled her eyes to the heavens.  
  
"Get a move on you two, or we'll miss our teleportation!" she exclaimed, amused Jareth chuckled and Findlay wrapped his arms around Alanya, grinning as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"You ready to go Jar? Or you wanna stay here?" he teased lightly and Jareth smiled.  
  
"I don't mind" he replied to Findlay, before whispering to Sarah,  
  
"As long as I'm with you"  
  
Sarah smiled and quickly followed Jareth to stand beside Alanya and Findlay.  
  
"Let's go" stated Jareth and Findlay, Alanya and Jareth teleported. Sarah paused and quickly ran over to Hoggle. Giving him a tight hug.  
  
"I'll be back soon" she promised,  
  
Sarah turned to the oracle, he looked away and Sarah bent down toward the old fey.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
  
And a sad look crossed the Oracles face.  
  
"Be careful fare lady, for your actions in the coming days will determine the fate of your beloved and those close to you" he stated and Sarah reeled.  
  
"What-What must I do?" she demanded of the Oracle shakily, but the Oracle shook his head,  
  
"I can tell you know more, but know this, the future I have seen just now is not set and you of all people have the power to change it" he stated.  
  
Sarah nodded and smiled sadly. ::I hope he's right:: she thought, wondering if it was indeed a mistake to even be visiting the Mortal Kingdom at all.  
  
Sarah conjured a crystal and handed it to Hoggle.  
  
"I want you to keep in touch, for I fear some grave purpose may prevent me from doing so, and in case of anything, anything at all that troubles you Hoggle, don't hesitate to use it" she stated seriously, and Hoggle nodded, in comprehension.  
  
Sarah hastily teleported and hurried over to where Jareth was standing,On the rise, just in front of the Mortal Kingdom waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long?" he queried,  
  
Sarah smiled and then took his hand, "I had to tell Hoggle something" she said quickly, she would tell him later.  
  
Sarah turned to face the Mortal Kingdom and felt a jolt hurtle down her spine. Recovering her composure, she frowned, she had the oddest feeling.  
  
"I've been here before" she stated, puzzled.  
  
And Jareth frowned, "It's Seran that's making you feel that Sarah" he stated,  
  
But Sarah ignored him, not hearing.  
  
" You woke up here, two days ago" he continued.  
  
Half listening, Sarah took in the shape of the Castle.  
  
"No" she intoned softly, "Before that"  
  
* * *  
  
OK PEOPLE, NOW IF YOU'D LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS!!  
  
(I'LL LOVE YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY IF YOU DO)  
  
AND, NOT THAT I'M BLACKMAILING YOU OR ANYTHING, BUT YOU SHOULD ALSO CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS STORY, A DREAM REALITY, BY PANDEMONIUM (JUST USE THE SEARCH FEATURE)  
  
SO REVIEW HERS AND MINE AND BOBS YOUR UNCLE  
  
(I REALLY DO HAVE AN UNCLE BOB BY THE WAY,)  
  
YOU WILL HAVE CHAPTER 14 UP BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL.  
  
Eve Lindsey. 


	14. Return of the warrior

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(Chapter 14)  
  
Return of the warrior.  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY HAVE TO TELL YOU *AGAIN* THAT I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LABYRINTH CHARACTERS??  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING, SO THAT THE CREATIVE JUICES OF MY MIND CAN KEEP ON FLOWING!!  
  
"Aiggh!" squealed Sarah as she fell from her current position, floating close to the ceiling, with a thunk.  
  
Jareth hid an amused smirk and rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked kindly and Sarah groaned, rising to her feet,  
  
"Well my pride is mortally wounded, but apart from that I seem to be fine!" she stated sardonically, and Jareth chuckled.  
  
They had arrived at the Mortal Kingdom the night before, and had been welcomed with a lavish feast thrown in their honour. Hours later, they had fallen exhausted into their beds. Sarah had awoken this morning and requested that Jareth teach her some magic.  
  
Jareth smirked again, as Sarah brushed the dirt off the burgundy tunic she had donned for the lesson.  
  
It hadn't been an easy morning for her, reflected Jareth and it had almost seemed to him as though something was holding her back.  
  
"Jareth, I know what you said about not wanting to teach me combat in case I get possessed again, but please, anything is better than repeatedly falling from the ceiling!" she exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Sarah, being able to levitate, and maintain that levitation is an important feyan skill" he stated resignedly.  
  
Sarah glared, and then grinned, "Well, if you're so good at it, then why don't you come here and show me" she exclaimed, and Jareth smiled back.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure" he drawled and instantly he was in front of her. Jareth pulled her close to him and she gasped, grinning as he bent down to kiss her softly. Sarah's eyes widened as both she and Jareth rose into the air.  
  
"It's easy" he stated superiorly and loosened his grasp slightly.  
  
"Jareth…Don't!" she exclaimed desperately, Jareth returned to the ground and Sarah stayed where she was for a second before falling to the ground most ungracefully.  
  
"Aiggghhh!"  
  
"The vision struck as Sarah rose from the ground, forcing her back down, she shut her eyes and surrendered to it.  
  
An image flashed before Sarah's eyes, and she saw the same woman that she had seen in the last vision, realising that this was Seran, she watched as the scene unfolded before her.  
  
Sarah saw the castle, and a horde of demon soldiers ruthlessly slaughtering the guards, the scene flashed into the castle and Sarah saw Seran running frantically up a long flight of twisting stairs with a bundle in her arms.  
  
Sarah then saw Seran hide the bundle, come back down and witness her husbands death, Sarah then saw the brave desperation with which Seran launched herself into the fray, she killed one, two, three demons before being cut open by the swords of her enemies,  
  
Gasping, Sarah sat bolt upright and opened her eyes. Tears streamed down her face and Jareth's concerned face swam into her vision.  
  
"What is it Sarah? What did you see?" he demanded, and Sarah rose shakily to her feet.  
  
"I saw.. Death" she stated, voice haunted.  
  
* * *  
  
"You ok?" asked Findlay, startling Alanya out of her reverie. She forced a smile, and turned to face him.  
  
"I don't know Findlay, It's great to be back here, but I can't help it, I have a really strong feeling that something terrible is going to happen, and soon" she stated.  
  
Findlay smiled and put his arms around her,  
  
"Hey, I thought that Sarah was the one with the powers" he teased softly and Alanya looked at the ground.  
  
The smile disappeared from his face and creased into an expression of concern.  
  
"Hey, she'll be all right, we'll all be alright" he stated comfortingly and Alanya grasped his hand,  
  
"I know, I just feel so useless, the three of you are fey and have powers beyond my comprehension, and I'm just a plain old mortal, who couldn't protect anyone even if they tried!" she exclaimed, eyes down cast. Findlay grimaced.  
  
"Alanya, you are what you are, you may be mortal yes, but in no way are you plain, and I love you for being you" he stated softly, and Alanya looked up, tears misting her eyes,  
  
"Do you really mean that?" she asked uncertainly and Findlay smiled.  
  
"More than anything else in this entire world" he stated, and Alanya felt a smile grace her lips.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered into his neck as he pulled her close.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan snickered to himself as he strode through his castles gates and into the wasteland that surrounded it. He knew that Toran definitely wasn't telling him something and he was determined to discover exactly what it was. He knew that Toran had a secret place where he sometimes went to think, he had discovered this years ago, when upon becoming curious as to where Toran kept on disappearing to, had followed him here.  
  
Ragan walked through the wastelands and came to the clearing that he was looking for, he turned around, scanning the trees and bushes for any sign of something out of the ordinary. Spying a hollow in one of the larger trees, He walked towards it.  
  
Ragan reached into the hollow and felt his hand touch something sharp. He grasped hold and pulled it out,  
  
Ragan's eyes widened as he saw the intricate inscriptions on the blade, He had had one of these in the days of the civil war, a fey dagger, the only weapon that could possibly kill feys. He had killed Findlay's family with a blade similar to this,  
  
::How ironic:: he thought to himself, reflecting that Findlay would perish by a blade not unlike the one that had caused the last breaths of his family.  
  
Ragan grinned, he couldn't have hoped for anything better, He was curious about why Toran would have forged such a dagger, but quickly dismissed it as him having done it to avenge his family and punish the "killer"  
  
Still grinning, he quickly tucked the dagger inside his shirt and hurried back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran sat in the great hall with his father, eating the midday meal. Not that he considered the man who sat before him his father anymore, and he felt a sharp barb of pain slice through his heart.  
  
Ragan cleared his throat and smiled at him.  
  
"Well son, I want you to know that I forgive you" he stated nobly.  
  
Toran frowned and felt anger flare through him. Through clenched teeth he asked,  
  
"For what pray tell?"  
  
Ragan grinned,  
  
"Why for forging the fey dagger without my permission, but that's all forgotten, the main thing is that you did, and now I can use it! I used to have one of these but it was destroyed in the civil war.. terrible, terrible shame. But now victory is upon us and tomorrow I rally the troops" he stated contentedly,  
  
Toran felt a clench in his stomach and knew that unless he stopped Ragan, then he would go on a killing spree with Jareth and Findlay being the first on the list. He gulped, and decided to play along.  
  
An idea occurring to him, Toran smiled and looked over at Ragan.  
  
"Can I fight with you?" he asked. And Ragan smirked,  
  
"Of course son, we shall need your skills as a fighter" he stated exuberantly.  
  
Toran and Ragan grinned, each for their own reasons and then Ragan got up and left the room to put out a call for all demon soldiers of fighting age to immediately report to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah walked aimlessly around the castles halls, Finn and Jareth had excused themselves to go out riding with Dranion and Alanya was in her room having a nap, She was all by herself and didn't know what to do, Sarah leant against the wall and remembered the vision from that morning, such pain and suffering, It was then that she heard it,  
  
"SSSAAAARRRAAAHHH" the soft eerie echo of a voice that beckoned her to follow it, obliging, she stopped leaning on the wall and started walking the way that the voice had come from.  
  
"Is anyone there?" she called, her voice unnaturally loud in the dull silence. There was no response so she continued, and when she reached a staircase, she began to climb. Sarah climbed around and around in circles and realised that she must be in one of the towers. It was odd, she felt a longing in her chest, a longing to go further, to reach the top of the stairs and discover what lay beyond it.  
  
Sarah reached the top and found herself standing before a door, She fingered the heavy oak lightly and wondered what was behind it, Sarah felt as though she were being pulled by a string as she eased open the door and peeked inside.  
  
Sarah gasped when she saw a golden light radiating throughout the room and a figure standing in the centre of it all.  
  
Sarah leant back against the table that stood alongside the wall and was thankful for the support, feeling that otherwise her knees would have buckled and she would have fallen.  
  
The figure turned slowly and suddenly Sarah felt a sense of pure safeness wash over her. Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew that the woman before her was someone to be trusted. It was her grandmother.  
  
Seran stepped out of the light, and Sarah marvelled at her transparency.  
  
"I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you" stated Seran softly, smiling kindly. Sarah smiled back and took in the sight of her grandmother, The ruby hair cascading down her shoulders, the green tunic, sword in a leather scabbard at her waist, her knee length brown boots and with deadly looking daggers strapped to them.  
  
Sarah smiled again,  
  
"It's wonderful to actually see you Grandmother, mother told me about you" she stated, trembling.  
  
Seran smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing that your name is Sarah, When I had that run in with Jareth, He kept on calling me Sarah" she replied, and Sarah nodded.  
  
"Grandmother please I-I come seeking.." Sarah began but Seran cut her off.  
  
"I know what you seek Sarah, and I can give you some answers but not all" she replied. Sarah nodded, and motioned for Seran to continue.  
  
"I guess you want to know why I was possessing you.. Well the truth is I don't know, I had no more control over it than you did, I didn't even know your name or anything about you, It seems that even for spirits there is some governing force we must obey.  
  
But we, My love and I have been stuck here, in this castle since we perished under the fey blades in the war of Ages, I guess, well I think that somehow, we didn't get to finish our lives and we have a second chance through you and Jareth"  
  
Sarah reeled,  
  
"What do you mean Jareth? What do you want with him?" she demanded, Seran smiled and placed an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Relax my love, Fagan has told me that he has to posess Jareth to fulfil his purpose and so we can run our course" she replied.  
  
Still puzzled Sarah frowned.  
  
"What do you mean by second chance? The oracle back at the castle said that there might be some danger but he couldn't say what" she stated, confused.  
  
Seran grimaced,  
  
"Sarah, I am afraid that he was right, and as for danger, indeed yes it is danger of the worst kind, I fear. War, even now an evil presence plans there siege upon you and The Goblin King at this castle, I don't know how I know but please trust me" Seran stated carefully.  
  
Sarah frowned once again. "Are you sure, I do trust you, but war?" she exclaimed and Seran nodded sadly,  
  
"Yes my love, war" she replied.  
  
"Can you foresee what will happen?" demanded Sarah, and Seran trembled slightly.  
  
"All I know is that when the time comes your love will be tested, abd the fate of Jareth is in yours, and your hands alone" she replied and Sarah gasped.  
  
"But I'm not strong.. I can't fight, How can I protect him?" she stammered. Seran smiled softly.  
  
"That's where we come in" she stated confidently and Sarah nodded, realising what was going to happen. "So, then you will posess us" she stated and Seran nodded, and brushed a stray tear from her eye.  
  
"I only hope that this time, I will be able to save my love from the fate we befell so many years ago..I feel somehow, Sarah that we are undefinably linked, my past, my second chance, is in your future. Through you I must right the wrongs that were committed in the past and help banish this new evil to ensure the peace of not just the past, but the future" she replied sombrely.  
  
Sarah reached out and felt her hands pass through Seran as though she were nothing but air.  
  
Seran laughed, as did Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, I have one request" stated Seran seriously. Sarah looked up,  
  
"Please, bring me my daughter, I would love to meet her and see what has become of my baby" she asked, and Sarah nodded,  
  
As she walked over to the door, Sarah fell backwards as it was thrown open.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth and Dranion burst through the door at the exact same moment. Jareth looked around bewildered. He reached out and helped Sarah to her feet, wondering what she was doing on the ground.  
  
Jareth saw Sarah make a gesture to someone on the other side of the room, but as far as he could see, the room was empty.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked curiously and then wondered why Sarah looked at him as if he had just sprouted another head.  
  
Sarah smiled sheepishly,  
  
"I was just talking to Seran" she replied and Jareth frowned.  
  
"Sarah, there's no one here, we heard you talking to someone up here and came to investigate it" he replied, bewildered.  
  
Sarah frowned at his response.  
  
"But can't you see her? She's standing right there" she replied annoyed, and pointing to thin air. Jareth's eyes widened and he wondered if she had indeed hit her head when she had fallen.  
  
Smirking ever so slightly, Jareth replied; "Sarah, I don't see anyone there"  
  
Sarah turned suddenly and appeared to be listening to someone, she nodded and then turned back to Jareth.  
  
"She said that only family members have the ability to see the spirits of their perished love ones" she replied and Jareth realised that she was right, If, for some reason a spirit could not move on to the next world then indeed yes family members could see them.  
  
::Well, that could explain the possessions:: he thought to himself, and bowed in the general direction that Sarah had indicated.  
  
"Lady Seran, I apologise for my rudeness" he stated sombrely. Sarah laughed, and he looked up, offended.  
  
"She's gone Jareth" she stated, laughing. Jareth glared and straightened up.  
  
"So, What did she want?" he asked lightly.  
  
Sarah grimaced.  
  
"Jareth, it isn't her that has drawn me here, that has given me the visions or even deliberately possessed me, It was something..else, Seran told me that she didn't have a choice and she did it without even realising it, like a puppet on a string." She explained carefully. And Jareth nodded in comprehension.  
  
"Sarah, I was told a long time ago that there was a guardian of spirits that had lost their way between this world and the next but I never believed it till now" he replied and Sarah smiled.  
  
"That has to be it" she stated, grinning up at him.  
  
"Oh and Jareth, they want you too" she stated with relish and grinned wickedly.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan marched around the head of the rapidly swelling group of soldiers before him.  
  
"I want you to go to each outpost in the borderlands and recruit as many fighters for our cause as you can!" he barked and the soldiers quickly disappeared.  
  
Ragan knew that he had the element of surprise in his favour and that this time he would be the Goblin King, he would succeed and avenge his father's exile.  
  
Ragan picked up the fey blade by its hilt and fingered it lovingly.  
  
He marvelled at how such a instrument could be so deadly yet so beautiful at the exact same time.  
  
"Now that I have you..How can I make more of you?" he wondered aloud. An idea came to him and grinning, he strode into his castle.  
  
"TORAN!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean they want me too?" demanded Jareth and Sarah smirked slightly.  
  
"Well, from what I can gather Fagan and Alanya need to have their second chance at their final battle and defeat their enemies in order to ba able to move on..Seran wishes to use me, and Fagan well, they want to use you" she replied calmly.  
  
Jareth frowned. And wondered what she meant about second chance.  
  
"But Sarah, we are not engaged in battle with anyone and peace reigns" he replied uncertainly and Sarah grimaced.  
  
"Not for long Jareth, What Seran knew and could tell me was limited, but from what she did, it seems that there is indeed a powerful threat to us, and they intend to make war" she stated, nervously fiddling with her gown.  
  
Dranion muttered something under his breath and Sarah and Jareth both looked over at him.  
  
Dranion's face had paled, to the consistency of a white sheet.  
  
"They intend to live out their final battle and right their past through the future, but from what I have read of our kingdoms history, that battle was nothing but a blood bath, for our warriors and leaders. If they couldn't beat them then, what makes them think they have a chance now?" He demanded, and Sarah frowned.  
  
"The fey blade!" she exclaimed suddenly. Then placed a hand over her mouth, eyes widening.  
  
"Why did I say that?" she asked, and Jareth grinned suddenly,  
  
"No, She's right Sarah, The only reason why the borderlords campaign was successful was because they had forged the fey blade and somehow worked out how to duplicate it, yet all with that knowledge perished in the war, We have a good chance, besides what is the probability of all of the borderlords coming together again? The last I heard, five out of the six borderlords were content to live in peace, and we all know who the sixth is" Jareth finished off.  
  
Dranion began to pace.  
  
"Ok, we know that the threat is Ragan, we know that he is working by himself and that it would be impossible for him to have the fey blade let alone duplicate it" he stated in an authoritive tone Sarah and Jareth nodded, and continued to watch the king as he paced the length of the small room.  
  
"So do we know when he is coming and where he is coming from?" he demanded, looking over at Sarah in search of an answer and she shook her head sadly.  
  
"Seran didn't know, We only know that he is coming, we know not where or when..Only, That he is.. coming"  
  
  
  
PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE!!  
  
A/N  
  
SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WEEK AND A HALF, I'V HAD EXAMS!! **YUCK!** 


	15. Best Laid Plans

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(Chapter 15)  
  
Best laid plans…  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'M SERIOUSLY DOUBTING YOUR INTELLIGENCE OF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT ALL OF THE DISCLAIMERS BEFORE THIS ONE SAY!  
  
IF YOU WANT MORE, THEN REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
^_^  
  
Eve Lindsey.  
  
"What are you saying?!" demanded Ragan furiously of the fey standing before him. Ragan hoped, no prayed more like it, that he had heard Toran incorrectly. Toran grimaced and spoke once more.  
  
"I said, Father. That there is no way which I can forge more fey blades" he stated, calmly catching the candlestick that Ragan aimed and threw at him.  
  
Toran revelled in the fact that for once it was the man before him who had to bend and yield to the inevitable, to a greater power that dictated the events of ones life.  
  
Hiding his smirk, he also reflected over how this time it was he who was in control. The lie had come with relative ease to him and he had known that there was no way that he would allow the fey blade to be copied.  
  
Toran knew that he would have destroyed it if it wasn't for that blasted Ragan finding it before he had the chance. He cursed himself to the seven hells and back, but was thankful that he had been able to minimise the damage that would be incurred by concealing from Ragan the truth about the blade.  
  
Because oh yes, the blade could be reproduced, but, and this was Toran's great hope, he was the only one with the knowledge of how to do so.  
  
All beings with that knowledge had perished in the war of ages, with only one blade surviving until the civil war when it was destroyed.  
  
No, Toran swore to himself, there was no way he would let Ragan discover what was right under his nose, the secret of how to produce masses upon masses of those deadly blades.  
  
Ragan yelled something indistinguishable and marched from the room, but not before viciously knocking un-conscious the guards that stood to attention at the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah pushed her way past the two Kings and left to find her mother, Sarah felt apprehensive about what Seran had told her would come to pass but she now also felt an incredible sense of happiness for her mother who would, after years of waiting, finally get to meet her mother. Sarah rapped gently upon the wooden door of her mother's chamber and when a reply was heard, she gently pushed open the door.  
  
Alanya turned in her seat and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"What is it Sarah?" she asked kindly as she motioned her over. Sarah took a deep breath and began to talk.  
  
"Mother, There's someone that wants to talk to you" she stated hesitantly, taking a seat on her mothers bed. Alanya's eyebrows arched in surprise and then she frowned.  
  
"Is it a foreign diplomat, because if it is then I swear I will…" began Alanya and Sarah cut her off.  
  
"Mother…I-I's nothing like that, it's Seran" she stammered and Alanya looked as though her eyes would fall out of her head.  
  
"Sarah, that's not funny" she stated uncertainly and Sarah frowned slightly.  
  
"Mother, You know I wouldn't dare kid about something like that" she sated stiltedly, and a small smile graced her lips.  
  
Alanya rose, and looked at Sarah. Holding out an arm, she motioned for Sarah to accompany her. But Sarah just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No mother, this is something you need to do by yourself" she stated, and left the room to find Jareth.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya uncertainly mounted the stairs and climbed upward, around the inside of the tower until she felt she could climb no more. Finally she arrived at the same door that Sarah had a little while before.  
  
Jareth, Findlay and Dranion were nowhere to be seen and Alanya knew that deep in her heart that Sarah was right, this was indeed something she needed to do by herself.  
  
Alanya paused hesitantly at the door and wondered if she could open it, and face what was inside, She turned around to lean against it, and the door swung open of it's own accord. Without options, Alanya walked into the room, and hesitantly started toward the tall figure in the middle of it.  
  
The figure span and Alanya felt her breath catch, She was so much more vibrant and beautiful than the stories her adopted mother had told her had said.  
  
Alanya felt tears spring to her eyes and reached a hand up to wipe them away, but an almost transparent one got there before hers did.  
  
Alanya leaned into her mothers touch and felt warmth shoot through her at the contact. Alanya bowed her head and Seran placed a finger underneath her chin and inclined it up towards her.  
  
"Look at me" requested Seran and Alanya struggled to, but did so. Alanya looked into her mother's eyes and saw them sparkle with laughter and warmth.  
  
"I am so proud of you, my baby," she crooned softly and Seran reached out embraced Alanyas form. Seran dropped kisses on her daughter's hair that felt to Alanya like tiny dewdrops falling from heaven.  
  
"Mother" she breathed.  
  
"Yes?" asked Seran softly and Alanya shrugged.  
  
"I don't know..I just wanted to say it" she replied, and Seran held Alanya at arms length.  
  
"You are so beautiful, my mortal child" she whispered, and brushed a stray lock of Alanyas hair away from her face.  
  
The pair embraced once more and then as another forma appeared before them, pulled apart.  
  
Seran placed her arm around the man that had appeared by her side and something pulled at Alanya's heart as she realised that this must indeed be her father.  
  
"Daughter" he stated softly, and Alanya rushed towards them, and the trio embraced.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth sat down on Sarah's bed and took a hold of her hand.  
  
"What if we can't do it Jareth?" she questioned uncertainly, her face filled with worry and eyes glistening with unshed tears. Jareth squeezed her hand and looked down at her.  
  
"Sarah, that's not an option. I don't know why Ragan would be foolish enough to launch an assault on an army of fey, since they can only be killed with the fey blade and there is no way that he could have conceivably forged it. But.. Still, he has, and that means that we will have to be brave and give it our best" he stated soothingly.  
  
Sarah nodded and leaned into his shoulder.  
  
"Jareth, should anything, And I do not believe it will, but should anything happen to wound or kill fey's, there is a cure right?" she asked uncertainly, and Jareth's smile dimmed. Sarah looked up at him and implored him with her eyes to answer the question. Jareth took a breath, and spoke. "Sarah, I hesitate to tell you this.. But I fear that you will just ask someone else if I do not, I am going to be honest with you.. There is only one fey who can heal completely, without causing harm to themselves. That fey is I Sarah.." he stated reluctantly, and Sarah knew that he hadn't finished, so she remained silent, waiting.  
  
"Any other fey that attempts to heal a creature that is badly wounded or dying, must forefeit their own life to do so," he continued and Sarah's eyes widened in comprehension. She wrapped her arms around Jareth and leaned against him.  
  
"Well, we won't let that happen" she stated stoically, and stroked Jareth's hair.  
  
"We'll be all right," he stated, although his voice lacked its usual arrogance and self-confidence.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay looked down at the woman in his arms and once again marvelled at how lucky he was to possess such a beautiful creature.  
  
"Penny" she stated sleepily, plucking a flower from the grass they were lying on.  
  
Findlay's brow crinkled in confusion and he smiled as Alanya laughed.  
  
"It's an aboveground thing," she explained hastily. And Findlay felt the smile return to his lips.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" she expanded, and Findlay grinned wickedly, looking as though he were a cat and she were a rather tempting bowl of cream.  
  
"I was just thinking how beautiful you are" he stated noncommittally and then, not being able to resist, added a shrug for good measure. Alanya glared and then hit him. Findlay scowled back and growled under his breath, grabbing Alanyas small hands and pinning them above her head, with one of his large ones. Findlay laughed at the O of Alanya's mouth and rolled himself over till he was on top of her.  
  
He bent down and kissed her, long, slow and drugging. Findlay smiled as he thought of the surprise that he had for her, and then looked back down to see Alanya looking up at him.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" she asked, and Findlay did his best to look nonchalant,  
  
"Nothing" he lied, badly.  
  
* * *  
  
Dranion sat on his throne with a bemused expression on his face. He had known that, judging by the history and heritage of the women that were staying here, that it may not have been such a wonderful idea after all.  
  
There was nothing he could do now however, except prepare his army, made up for the most part of elves, for battle. There was one thing that troubled him though. If he was correct, then the only mortals in the realm of the Underground, were himself and the Lady Alanya. So why would Ragan launch an attack when he could only really expect to be able to kill two beings?  
  
Thinking of the Lady Alanya, brought a tinge of sadness to him, for although she were beautiful, she also reminded him of his late queen.  
  
Dranion grimaced as he recalled the awful details of his loves death.  
  
Elica, a newly crowned queen, had, against the caution Dranion had given, wandered too close to the Lake of Foresign and had been claimed by the vengeful spirit that resided there, permeating it's waters with evil.  
  
Elica had been told the story of the ancient foe that had been imprisoned in the lake, but had been drawn to it by its deceptively calm beauty. She had gazed into the waters and seen more death, sorrow and pain than her being could tolerate, her very soul poisoned by it, and collapsed dead.  
  
Dranion knew that he had to protect the Lady Alanya and her party; he would do it for Elica.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rohwan..Rohwan" Toran muttered to himself as he stood outside the castle. He rolled the name around on his tongue, deciding that he liked it. Toran knew, that as long as he remained here, at the outpost, he would be Toran, but as soon as he had foiled Ragan's blasted war then he knew that he would indeed return to Lord Findlay and attempt to mend his relationship with him. But first thing was first, He needed to find a way, without making Ragan suspicious, of informing Findlay that Ragan had the fey blade.  
  
An idea occurring to him, Toran pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and went inside to his study. Once there, he wrote a letter to Findlay, detailing that Ragan had the blade, and how he had prevented the warlord from duplicating it, he also mentioned that Findlay needed to get his troops together because although he did not know the exact details, Ragan was planning to march, and soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya watched Findlay as he spoke to Dranion and followed him as he went into his room.  
  
"Hi" she said brightly, and Findlay spun around surprised.  
  
"Uh..Hi? What are you doing here?" he asked, and Alanya frowned.  
  
"Well, If you don't want me here then that's fine" she snapped, and turned to exit the room.  
  
Alanya marched down the hall, but had only gone a few paces when Findlay grabbed her arm.  
  
"Alanya, you just surprised me, that's all. I was trying to get something organised" he stated, and reached out to her.  
  
Alanya turned away.  
  
"Well, you weren't very welcoming" she stated petulantly. And Findlay grinned,  
  
"Come on" he called enthusiastically, and pulled her to him.  
  
"Findlay! No..Where are we going?" she demanded, but her protests were unheard as Findlay, merely placed a silencing kiss on her lips and then teleported them both.  
  
Alanya landed with a thud on her backside. She looked up at Findlay and glared as he tried to muffle his laughter. Hitting his hand out of the road, she rose indignantly to her feet.  
  
"This had better be good!" she almost yelled, and Findlay smirked, she was so cute when she was mad, but he decided not to say that, positive that with arms like hers, she was sure to have a great right hook.  
  
Alanya took a deep breath and for the first time noticed her surroundings. They were in one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen, the flowers were beautiful, exotic and smelled divine. There was a small stream crossing the clearing that they were in and tiny bright creatures, flitted in amongst the vines and trees, stopping now and again to sit on the petals of the flowers, making them sparkle.  
  
Alanya looked up and saw a crushed velvet sky, the colour of cornflowers. She took a deep breath and felt the cool crisp air revitalise her.  
  
Findlay also took a deep breath and felt his heartbeat skyrocket as he saw the expression of mystification on his beloveds face.  
  
Moving towards her, he felt her eyes upon him as he opened an intricate gold box and held it out to her.  
  
The ring inside was coloured with gemstones the colours of the rainbow that sparkled when it hit the light.  
  
"Alanya..Will you." He began but Alanya silenced him by placing a single finger over his lips.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, verging on hysterical.  
  
"Yes!" she said again, and Findlay felt his heart want to explode with joy.  
  
He picked Alanya up and swung her around and around, returning her to her feet, they kissed, softly, and both were in heaven.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later Sarah sat beside her mother and couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"Mother..I'm so happy for you, we have to celebrate!" she exclaimed and ran off to tell Dranion and organise a party for that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran smirked as he took the steps down from his tower two at a time. His plan was all ready to go, he just had to request that he be able to go with the first attack party tonight, Ragan was sitting with his second in command, a vile mercenary, a creature by the name of Rage.  
  
Toran grimaced when he saw him, and knew that he would have to convince Ragan to allow him to lead the mission instead of Rage.  
  
"Father" he began, desperately searching his mind for inspiration, then hitting the jackpot.  
  
"It's such a lovely day for a bloodbath, and I do feel like ruthlessly butchering some innocents, let me lead the intimidation mission scheduled for tonight" he exclaimed.  
  
Ragan's eyes glimmered like black gems and he rose to his feet, impassioned.  
  
"That's my son!" he roared and Toran knew that the old fool had fallen for it hook line and sinker.  
  
Rage levelled a nasty look at him and Toran knew that Ragan's counterpart hadn't been taken in.  
  
"My liege" he hissed, and Toran felt as though he had been punched in the gut.  
  
"Let me accompany our prince" he stated through clenched teeth, and Toran felt an immense relief when Ragan waved it away.  
  
"Nonsense, this is the ideal opportunity for Toran to prove himself worthy of being my son" he stated, puffing out his chest. Toran caught Rage rolling his yellow eyes, and smirked, causing the creature to hiss and disappear in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Ragan smiled and patted Toran on the back. Toran refrained from shivering and then walked towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll be in the tower" he called, and teleported to the outskirts of the elven city.  
  
He walked up to the ramshackle houses that acted as a border, and knocked on the doors. An hour later, he had re-located the people using his magic to give them new accommodation, and warning them of the attack that would occur that evening at their previous lodgings.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening Sarah, Dranion, Jareth, Findlay and Alanya sat around the large oak table with a variety of their friends from the Elven and Goblin Kingdom present. Alanya laughed and Sarah was pleased to see that she was enjoying the dinner cum engagement party that she had organised.  
  
All at the party were dressed splendidly and Sarah simply adored the purple silk dress her mother had given her to wear.  
  
There had been presents and dinner and now everyone was merely sitting and enjoying conversation.  
  
The topic had somehow strayed to the oddities of Jareth's tights when a harried looking messenger came running into the room.  
  
"Lilja, what is it?" demanded Dranion, worried.  
  
And Lilja quickly exclaimed that a small war party was torching the borders of the kingdom.  
  
Jareth and Find lay rose to their feet and Jareth kissed Sarah, before throwing a crystal at Dranions feet and the three men disappeared.  
  
Alanya and Sarah were left in the room with the remainder of the shocked looking guests.  
  
Sarah and Alanya looked at each other, something passing between them. Sarah nodded and Alanya grabbed hold of her hand as Sarah teleported them both after Jareth and the other two.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Yaaahhhh" roared Toran into the night as he watched his men launch yet another burning arrow or tree limb into the straw of the houses that only he knew were empty. Toran thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. The houses all caught alight at once and not a sound was heard.  
  
"Must all be asleep" he smirked to the soldier to his left and received an agreeing grunt in return.  
  
Toran knew that it would only be a matter of time before Findlay and Jareth arrived. As if summoned, the two kings and Findlay appeared before him.  
  
Findlay looked into his eyes, but Toran looked away, not bearing the pain he saw in them.  
  
::The letter will explain:: he thought and scanned the soldiers behind him, He then reared his horse, and bellowed  
  
"RETREAT!" Toran led the soldiers away from the houses and the three that stood behind them, but as he brushed past Findlay, he dropped the letter into the feys gloved hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay looked at the letter in his hand and wondered whether or not to open it. He hoped that it would contain answers; he prayed that it would give him hope that his son was not unreachable.  
  
Jareth and Dranion stood over his shoulder as he read.  
  
  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I may call you that may I?  
  
I warn you now before it is too late. Ragan has a fey blade, I forged it in a moment of stupidity and did not get a chance to destroy it before it was found. However, the secret of its duplication is safe. I would advise you to rally your troops for the moment of war is at hand, and closer than you think.  
  
Your Son.  
  
Rohwan.  
  
P.S. All is not as it seems, I evacuated the occupants of those houses earlier today, and they are safe in new accommodation along the north border. I needed a way to give you this so I requested to lead the mission.  
  
~R  
  
  
  
WELL, THAT'S THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT CAN I SAY..  
  
AS ALWAYS,  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER,  
  
THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO,  
  
JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AND  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
HEY, I MADE A RHYME!  
  
XOXO Eve Lindsey. 


	16. Emotions

MORTAL BELOVED  
  
(Chapter 16)  
  
Emotions  
  
DISCLAIMER: ARE THESE REALLY STILL NEEDED?  
  
**FOR THE DUMB ASSES OUT THERE**  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LABYRINTH CHARACTERS!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the best, and I hope you keep on reading!  
  
^_^  
  
Eve Lindsey.  
  
Findlay looked down on the note in his palm and felt his heart leap. His son, his Rohwan, was not lost as he had feared, in fact he was quite the opposite. He frowned, determined not to let his emotions get the better of him.  
  
Findlay turned as he heard Alanya's soft voice cut through the darkness.  
  
"I knew he would come back to you" she stated, smiling at him, and Findlay, overwhelmed stepped forward and into her arms, burying his head in her fragrant hair.  
  
"Let's go home" she continued softly and Findlay nodded numbly.  
  
He couldn't believe that now, just when he thought that there was no hope left, that war would come and take over and desecrate all that he knew and held dear, his son had returned to him.  
  
Findlay smiled, he truly was a lucky man. Jareth smiled and embraced him and Findlay held on, for once feeling that he was the one who was fragile and could topple over at any given moment.  
  
"Well done my friend" he stated, smiling genuinely. And Findlay returned the smile, knowing that later they would have to work out how to deal with Ragan and they fey blade, but for now, content to be happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran rode into the stables and dismounted his horse, grunting at the creature that hurried to feed and water the stallion. He swaggered away and felt his game face come into play; the smug smirk easily sliding across his features. But Toran knew that deep inside he was smirking for another reason. He had succeeded, he had warned his father of the threat that Ragan posed and had ensured that both Jareth and he were well aware that that Ragan had they fey blade. He knew now, that they had a chance, and Toran hoped that this chance would be enough. Moments later, Toran made himself grin as he strode through the doors that led to Ragan's throne room. He scanned the room and saw that Ragan was sitting at the large oak table, which he had fixed since his last outburst of rage. Toran hurried over and was about to start the spiel that he knew Ragan would want to hear of how many had killed and the damage he had inflicted, when Rage stepped out of the shadows and threw a ball of energy at him, flinging him across the room. Toran impacted a stone pillar with a bone crunching thunk and rose shakily to his feet.  
  
Toran looked first at Rage and then Ragan, he noticed that the second had a haggard and almost sad look to him, And Toran wondered what was going on.  
  
Toran shot another glance at Rage and saw that the creature had formed another energy ball and was about to throw it. Caught off guard, Toran tried in vain to dodge the orb, knowing that he could never be fast enough.  
  
"ENOUGH!" bellowed Ragan, and both Rage and Toran turned to look at the older man.  
  
"Rage, contain yourself" he spat furiously and he motioned Toran over to where he was sitting. Toran obliged, and sat down beside the borderlord, a sickening feeling clenched at his stomach and Toran knew with certainty what was going to come next.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop it!" giggled Sarah, as she playfully slapped Jareth's hand away from her breast. Jareth grinned wickedly and pulled her closer, "Make me" he stated tauntingly and smiled down at her, She reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face, suddenly serious.  
  
"Jareth" she stated softly, and he watched her with interest.  
  
"If I don't survive this. Promise me one thing" she stated determinedly, and Jareth looked away, refusing to meet her piercing gaze. Feeling very much like a deer caught in headlights, Jareth found he could not.  
  
Sarah leaned in closer and stretched out her palms, holding them up and out, and Jareth put his hands against hers, finger meeting finger, and took a deep breath. They both stared at their hands, mingled, intertwined, beautiful.  
  
A look of sadness shadowed Sarah's perfect face and she once again sought her beloved's eyes, seeking an answer, to what she knew not.  
  
"Anything, But you know I would die before a hair on your head is harmed" he spoke softly, voice shaking with emotion at the thought that anything happening to her.  
  
Sarah felt surprise only for a moment, and knew that it was the real Jareth, not a façade, no longer cruel or hidden behind impenetrable self- built walls that stood before her now.  
  
Jareth waited expectantly and Sarah continued, grasping both his hands as a show of support.  
  
"Don't forget me" she whispered, and Jareth's face, the ever strong always self assured mask fell away and crumbled to dust as he pulled Sarah fiercely to him, as if the act could somehow keep her from harm.  
  
The pair embraced again, and Sarah's tear-streaked face found Jareth's lips and kissed him softly, desperately wanting to give the comfort she knew that they both needed. Jareth responded, and she could feel his need for reassurance, and she gave it to him as best she could.  
  
The kisses became increasingly more heated, and both felt the passion and fire course through them, Sarah caught a glimpse of Jareth's changeling eyes and saw that the gemlike eyes were dancing with the flames that they both felt. Sarah's eyes widened as her the bodice of her dress slid down her arms, and heard Jareth's soft rumbling chuckle. Picking Sarah up, they walked forward over to the bed where he lay her down onto the soft covering and followed her down.  
  
Jareth climbed over her and sought her lips once more, their lips met and parted, mouths mating and desires growing. Sarah reached out and ran her hands under Jareth's shirt lightly skimming his chest and smiling softly when he shivered in reaction. Removing her hands from his chest, Sarah reached up and clasped Jareth's head in her hands, and kissed his lips.  
  
Jareth paused, and Sarah felt his hesitation, his indecision, and knew that he was waiting for something from her. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you" she whispered and nodded almost imperceptivly. Jareth, needing no more reassurance, leant down and kissed her, And Sarah felt herself falling, falling as if from a cliff hard and fast. But she knew, without a doubt the man before her, the man she loved, would be there to catch her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alanya, I want you to leave" stated Findlay authoratively, to the beautiful woman before him. Alanya turned and walked up to Findlay so she was toe to toe with him and glared.  
  
"I'm not leaving you" she stated defiantly and Findlay cursed silently.  
  
::Damn her for being so damn stubborn:: he thought to himself and chanced a glance over to the still frowning Alanya.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt, It's going to get very messy here, very quickly" he stated desperately, Not wanting to mention her being mortal, but knowing that he would probably have to.  
  
Alanya's glare deepened.  
  
"I'm not afraid Findlay, And I'm not leaving you, not for anything in the underground" she stated harshly, and Findlay knew what he would have to do to get her to leave.  
  
"Just go Alanya, It's not like you mean anything to me" he spat and felt as if he would choke on the words as they came flying out of his mouth.  
  
Alanya stumbled and looked at him, knowing that her heart was open and clear on both her sleeve and her face.  
  
"Y-You don't mean that" she stammered uncertainly. And Findlay felt terrible as he smirked.  
  
"Oh come on Alanya, you don't think that I a fey, could ever love a lowly mortal like you…do you?" he demanded. And Alanya, felt tears spring to her eyes, however, still clinging to hope she held his gaze.  
  
"B-But the ring, the engagement" she cried out in desperation. And Findlay felt his heart twist as he laughed cruelly.  
  
"That? That was just to get you into my bed quicker, that was all I wanted, after all" he taunted, and Alanya paled and rose to her feet. She strode over to him and Findlay fought to keep eye contact and not look away in shame. Alanya felt her face crumble but swore that she would not cry in front of this arrogant man who had fooled her, who had made her feel special.  
  
She rose her hand and slapped him sharply across the face, one word coming from her mouth that was twisted into a line of pain.  
  
"Bastard" she said, voice screaming with emotion.  
  
Alanya turned on her heel and exited the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Toran shakily as he sat beside his father and across from Rage at the oak table.  
  
"Do you think me so naive?" demaned Ragan, and Toran could hear that mingled with the anger was also pain.  
  
"I-I don't know what your talking about" lied Toran, and Rage'e eyes glowed red with furore.  
  
"Toran, we are not as dumb as you seem to think we are!" yelled Rage and Toran knew that he was in real trouble.  
  
"Father, I swear, I didn't do anything" he stated desperately and Toran saw the flicker of hope in the older mans eyes before it was doused with something else.  
  
"I'm not your father, as you well know. Rage followed you tonight. You know who you are and now I know that it has been you sabotaging my plans" Yelled Ragan, and Toran was about to teleport when Rage grabbed him.  
  
"Not so fast, Brat" he smirked and rapidly muttered an incantation.  
  
"What should I do with him my liege?" demanded Rage and Ragan sighed in exasperation. "Whatever you want to Rage, whatever you want to" he muttered and Sat back down in his chair heavily.  
  
Rage grinned with pure malice, then closed his eyes and muttered something. Before Toran knew it, they were in the outposts dungeon.  
  
"It's my turn now brat" spat Rage and Toran tried again to teleport, but couldn't. Toran realised that the incantation that Rage had muttered must be preventing him from doing so.  
  
Toran bowed his head and wondered how he was going to get out of this one.  
  
Rage grinned at the young fey, before disappearing into a side room. Toran closed his eyes and scanned his mind for a way out of the dungeon. Toran knew the outpost like the back of his hand and realised with sickening certainty that there was only one way out of the dungeon. And Rage was blocking that way.  
  
Rage returned moments later with a length of chain, manacles at the end of it. Rage grinned sadistically as he snapped the manacles onto each of Toran's lower legs and then clipped the other ends to a wooden wheel with a handle used to turn it.  
  
Rage turned the handle and the chains ground to life. Toran was flung up into the air and hung upside down swinging wildly.  
  
Toran cursed under his breath as Rage stripped him of his weapons and armour.  
  
Rage let out a laugh, and grinned manically, Toran realising that Rage had indeed left his sanity outside the door.  
  
What Toran saw next however, scared him immensely. Toran steadied himself and watched as Rage picked up what looked like a club with metal spikes and came towards him.  
  
"Your mine now brat" he stated sardonically, and grinned wickedly as he approached.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya felt the tears stream down her face as she galloped, pushing the horse she had taken to the limit. She felt branches snap at her face but didn't care.  
  
She wondered how Findlay could do such a thing. Alanya knew that she loved him, well she had loved him but obviously he hadn't felt the same way about her. She couldn't believe she had been as easily taken in as she had. This was something that Aboveground males do not feys, she thought and she knew that she would never be as stupid as she had been lately ever again. The Goblin Kingdom loomed up ahead, looking welcoming, with torches lit and banners waving from the battlements. Alanya felt as though her heart had indeed been ripped out of her chest. She marvelled at her betrayal, she thought that she was going to spend the rest of her life with this wonderful fey, but then again, since when had she had good taste in men? She asked herself and knew that beating herself up over it wasn't going to help but unable to stop. Because the truth was she had truly opened herself up to this man, she loved him with every fibre of her being, and that couldn't just be turned off. Alanya knew that this time it had been different, it had been real, and she had given it all she had, she had given her heart, body and soul willingly, and now that just made the barb cut deeper.  
  
Falling off the horse, she rose to her feet and rubbed the scratches on her arms, heading toward the lights of the castle. Outside, Alanya knew that although a little scraggly, she looked normal. But inside she just felt dead, hollow, empty, a shell of what she used to be. Findlay had brought her out into the light of his love and now that she was without it, it was suddenly overwhelmingly dark.  
  
Staggering toward the doors of the castle, she barely made it inside before collapsing in a heap, tears claiming her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan sat by himself in the position he had been in for the last eight hours. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. He could do nothing. Ragan had known, when he had taken the infant from the scene of destruction, that he would eventually find out the truth, but he hadn't bargained on it being this soon, nor on the fact that it would hurt so much. Toran had been his son for years, and although he had killed the boy's true family, Ragan did indeed feel like a father to the young fey.  
  
"I should have killed him along with the rest of his family" he muttered and lay his head down on the table, drowning his sorrows in glass after glass of goblin wine.  
  
Now Rage had hold of him and Ragan knew that Toran would either die, or be in such bad shape that he would wish he had.  
  
"I don't care!!" Bellowed Ragan to no one imparticular and closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Toran eyed Rage warily and flinched as he anticipated the blow. Yet when they came, they were ten times the magnitude Toran had imagined. Rage raised the spiked club over and over again. Beating Torans mid section, chest, legs and neck until blood flowed freely onto the dungeon floor. Where it mingled with sewage and flowed out of the drain. The last thing Toran registered before passing out from the pain, was the drain in the wall, and then he fell into oblivion.  
  
Rage continued to beat the young fey, the unconscious form swinging wildly after each blow and occasionally muttered something nondescript.  
  
Rage felt the immense satisfaction of finally having the pesky little twerp who was a constant source of irritation to him, finally under his control.  
  
Rage felt his arm begin to tire, and he lay the club down, happy in the knowledge that he had the rest of the young fey's life; however long that may be, to torture him, and come up with fun new ways in which to play with his pet.  
  
"Oohhhhh' moaned Toran, and Rage quickly headed up the stairs and out of the dungeon. It was his turn to shine, and have glory, without that brat forever there to outdo him.  
  
He had won.  
  
"RAGE!" bellowed Ragan, and Rage immediately ran to his masters side.  
  
"What is it my lord?" he hissed, and Ragan smiled. Rage knew that he was intoxicated, but didn't care. He waited patiently until Ragan remembered exactly what it was that he had wanted to say.  
  
"Ready the troops Rage, we march tomorrow" stated the intoxicated leader, in a very composed voice and Rage rubbed his hands together with relish.  
  
"Yes sir!" he barked, and hurried off.  
  
* * *  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Jareth opened his eyes and realised where he was. He smiled lazily as he remembered what had occurred last night. He rolled over and got a mouthful of brown hair. He removed the hair from his mouth and leaned on one elbow.  
  
"Sarah!" he whispered, and nudged her in the back.  
  
"Off with his head!" she said sleepily, and Jareth smirked, already she was acting like his queen.  
  
Sarah sat up suddenly and realised where she was. Turning, she saw the smirk of the Goblin King and blushed,  
  
"Hey you" she said sleepily and smiled at him Jareth smiled back.  
  
"I was just going to get something to eat, Would you like some?" he enquired, eyebrow raised and she nodded.  
  
"Love some" she agreed and he headed toward the door.  
  
Jareth passed the door to Findlay's room on the way to the kitchen, and saw that the door was open, so he stuck his head in. Findlay was sitting on the bed in the same clothes he had been wearing the night before.  
  
"Findlay? What's the matter?" he asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Where's Alanya?" demanded Jareth and felt his stomach clench as Findlay looked up at him. Complete and utter hopelessness registered on Findlay's face, despair and many other emotions, already clearly etched there.  
  
Jareth took a seat beside his friend and placed a supportive hand on his arm.  
  
Findlay looked up again, stoically, before bowing his head.  
  
"I did it for her own good" he spoke up, and looked into space.  
  
"I did it for her own good" he repeated, trying to convince himself.  
  
* * *  
  
WELL WELL,  
  
THERE WE GO, ANOTHER CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS MY BEAUTIFUL READERS, I NEED REVIEWS!  
  
I LIVE ON THEM **SO TASTY**  
  
NO, REALLY THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME.  
  
TILL NEXT TIME.  
  
Eve Lindsey. 


	17. It's War

MORTAL BELOVED (Chapter 17) It's War  
  
DISCLAIMER: REPEAT; I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH CHARACTERS!! Thank you to my precious reviewers, I live to please and I hope that you will keep on reading and reviewing. ^_^  
  
Jareth stared at the man before him and wondered what exactly he had done. He could guess that the her was Alanya, but the rest was a mystery. "What did you do Finn?" he asked gently and Findlay looked up, Jareth saw the sheer pain that registered there and felt worry punch him in the stomach. Findlay rose, and started pacing. "I wanted to send Alanya away from here, from the war that is certain to break out, but she wouldn't leave, refused to point blank. So I told her that I didn't love her and that the only reason I proposed was so that she would sleep with me" Jareth sighed, "Honestly Findlay, I would have thought that being around me would have rid you of all that self sacrificing crap" he muttered, and Findlay looked up, surprised. "You think I did the wrong thing?" he asked, and Jareth frowned, "For you, no, It was the right thing to do to send your love away from danger, for her however, no, she's strong Findlay, and she would want to be here to help Sarah, even if she is mortal, and vulnerable to Ragan's attacks" he mused softly. Findlay sighed and held his head in his hands. "Sarah's going to hate me" he muttered, and Jareth grinned quickly, before replacing it with an unreadable expression. "I should think that Alanya's rage is what you should be worried about" he answered and Findlay groaned. "Is everything ok?" came an uncertain voice from the door. Jareth and Findlay both looked up guiltily, and Sarah's concerned expression deepened into a frown. "What is it?" she demanded, looking from first one to the other. Jareth strode to the door and escorted Sarah out of the door, closing it behind them. "I'll tell you, as long as I have your word that you shall not harm Findlay in any way" he spoke softly, but forcefully, and Sarah's eyes widened at the iron ore of his tone.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah looked fearfully up at the fey before her and wondered what it was that she was going to hear, indeed if she even wanted to hear it. Sarah looked Jareth unflinchingly in the eye and wordlessly demanded to hear what he was going to say. Nodding, Jareth led Sarah away from Findlay's door and down the corridor. "Findlay sent your mother away, well.. He tried to, but she wouldn't go and so he told her that he didn't love her and a couple of other hurtful remarks that induced her into leaving of her own accord" he stated factually and Sarah looked at her hands, unsure of what exactly to say to that. She was relieved that her mother was out of danger but upset that she had left her without saying goodbye, and that Findlay had said those cruel things to her mother. Sarah looked up at Jareth and saw the concern for her, the worry that she might be angry and try to take matters into her own hands. Telling herself that she mustn't lose control, Sarah smiled weakly and nodded. "He did the right thing" she stated stoically and snickered as Jareth's mouth fell open in astonishment. "Albeit the wrong way" she continued, voice hardening momentarily. Leaving a stunned Jareth behind, Sarah stated that she had to get ready, and headed back to their room.  
  
* * *  
  
Rage sat atop his stallion and grinned to himself. Before the sun rises tomorrow, he would be able to tell that brat Rohwan that his father had been slain, and that his efforts to save them had been useless. Snickering, he grasped the reins and urged his horse on to catch up with Ragan. "Ah Rage, are the troops prepared?" questioned the borderlord, and Rage grinned maliciously, "Yes my lord, all demon soldiers are ready and await your orders to march upon the Mortal Kingdom" Ragan smiled and looked down on the Kingdom below the rise on which they were standing. "Such a pity to decimate such a beautiful kingdom" he muttered, and overhearing, Rage frowned, knowing that if his commander failed to have the determination needed to defeat the city, then he would take command and leave no trace of life left within the city. "Oh I know what you are thinking Rage" spoke up Ragan suddenly, startling Rage out of his reverie. "You are thinking that I may not have what it takes to complete the grim task at hand, But know this, you are mistaken. It is such a pretty day for a bloodbath, But we are not on a mission of mass destruction, we must remember our weakness, we only have one fey blade," he stated neutrally, fingering the dagger perched, almost concealed on his left hip. "We are here to kill the goblin king, His second in command and their women, if we happen to cause the demise of the Mortal King, then what can we do?" he asked nonchalantly. "But do you think the people of the Mortal Kingdom will stand by and let us murder it's leader?" asked Rage hesitantly, and Ragan grinned, laugh booming down the mountainside. "Rage, Rage, Rage, That is one of the good things about being evil, there is so much more versatility in our line of work. You see we don't have to kill all those people, we can take them prisioner, torture, maim yada yada yada, we get to have all the fun, why we could even turn them into our slaves, the women we can give to the soldiers to have their way with, of course you and I will get the most beautiful, But do you see my friend? The possibilities are endless" He finished, and Rage's eyes gleamed with fevered delight as he absorbed what Ragan was saying.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya pulled herself up from where she had been slumped and wiped her eyes. She had been crying so much that she felt as though she were drowning in a sea of her own tears. Alanya knew that there was something fishy about the fact that Findlay had chosen the morning that they were supposed to be going to war to tell her what he had. She also knew that more than likely it was a ploy to get her to leave the Mortal Kingdom, and if that was what it had been then it had worked. But what hurt her more than Findlay's cruel words was the fact that he didn't want her there, didn't think that she could handle the ravages of battle. Well that just wasn't true, she had seen her share of hardships and had been in worse situations than this. Alanya knew that Findlay didn't want her there today, but she also knew that she had never listened to a man before and she wasn't going to start now. Sure she had caved, she had even left Sarah, but she had been too shocked and hurt at the time to have clearly thought about what she was doing. There was no way that Findlay could keep her away, and there was no way that she was going to forgive him for saying the things that he did. He could suffer, and if she didn't love him so much, she swore she would leave him to fight his stupid war all by himself. But she had a vested interest, Sarah was there, plus some misguided sense of loyalty told her that she couldn't let any harm come to Findlay. Alanya turned the corner that headed to her room and was nearly bowled over by Hoggle. The dwarf stopped, turned and rubbed his eyes in disbelief, "Why Lady Alanya, what are ya doin back here?" he asked, shocked. Alanya smiled and knelt in front of the dwarf. "Hoggle, Findlay sent me away using some very mean words, and I was too hurt to see through them at the time, Now I have to go back and face the enemy, and even worse, Findlay" she replied, and Hoggle looked at her with concern in his large eyes. "Lady Alanya, I am sure that Findlay would have wanted you to be safe" he stated kindly. And Alanya laughed, "Yes Hoggle, I know, but I am my daughter's mother" she stated, and laughed once more as Hoggle groaned. "When are we leaving?" he asked and Alanya frowned. "Hoggle, I can't ask you to come with me" she replied, rising to her feet, Hoggle grimaced, "Lady Alanya, you know how you feel you have to go back to help Findlay no matter what? Well that is what me, Ludo and Didymus feel for Sarah, please allow us to accompany you" he stated softly, and Alanya felt her heart wrench at such a display of loyalty. "It's against my better judgement, but ok, now get your friends, we have to hurry"  
  
* * *  
  
"We march at sunset" bellowed Ragan to the legion of perhaps one thousand demonic soldiers that Rage had managed to recruit with promises of riches, women and glory. Rage sat abreast his stallion and divided the legion into groups of two hundred. Picking the most menacing of each group, Rage proclaimed them generals and instructed them to disperse in the manner in which Ragan had outlined. Rage climbed from his horse and headed over to where Ragan was standing. "My lord, I have established a hierarchy, and the legions follow your commands as we speak" he intoned, and Ragan smirked, "It's time for Jareth to die" he enunciated each word menacingly fingering the fey blade at his hip. Rage observed his leaders actions with a satisfied smirk and thought of how easy it was going to be to slit his throat after this campaign and seize his throne. Yes, indeed he had done well for himself, Ragan had no clue that he would share the same day of death as his nemesis.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jareth, We have had a sighting at the northern border" stated King Dranion worriedly as he paced the length of the throne room and came to a stop beside Jareth. Jareth smiled, "So Ragan has decided to come out and play" he stated, Findlay smirked and then grimaced. :"Do not take the threat so lightly Jareth, remember what Rohwan told us, They have a fey blade" he answered. Dranion sat down on his throne and called his second in command. Dranion's second in command, A tall, red headed fey by the name of Loris appeared instantly. "Has there been any more sightings?" demanded Dranion anxiously, and Loris shook his head. "No my lord, but the legion we have seen is only of two hundred or so soldiers, this troubles us, there surely would be more to the borderlord's army" he answered, and Dranion nodded sombrely and turned to Jareth and Findlay for their opinion. "What do you think?" he asked and Findlay grimaced. "Ragan isn't stupid, he knows it would be foolish to put all of his eggs in one basket and rely on a single legion as his fighting force, It would be my guess that he has several flanking the castle at this very moment" he answered, and Jareth nodded in agreement. "I think your right" he spoke up, and Dranion instructed Loris to take a soldier and go scout around the perimeter of the city to try and determine the size of Ragan's army and the threat that they posed.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and Ambrocious had not gone more than a mile from the castle when Alanya heard a faint cry from the back reaches of her mind. "Help me.." whispered the voice faintly, and Alanya started in shock. "Did anyone say something?" she asked, turning to look around at her companions. There was a mass shaking of heads and Alanya sighed, realising that she must be imagining it. Alanya quickened the pace and ignoring Ludo's whine headed steadfastly toward the castle of the Mortal King. Alanya knew that she didn't want to face Findlay, not now, and if she had it her way, not ever. Alanya felt that she had to get to the kingdom, and at least in some small way, assist and be there for her daughter, should she need her. ::And if Findlay should see me fight and shish-ka-bob a couple demon warriors, then so be it:: she thought to herself, a self satisfied smirk making it's traversing the length of her ruby lips. "Alanya! Please help me" came the whispered voice again, and she knew that she hadn't imagined it that time. ::Where are you?:: she thought to herself, hoping that whatever it was that needed her assistance would reply. "Ragan's Outpost" came the voice weakly, and Alanya knew that they didn't have much time. Turning approximately 180 degrees, she set off marching in the direction that led to their enemies base. Ignoring the stares of shock the others gave her, she hurriedly barked at them to get a move on, and as an afterthought, that she would explain later.  
  
* * *  
  
Rohwan swung haphazardly as he attempted to reach the wheel that would cause him to fall to the ground. His entire body ached, and judging by the crimson stream rapidly flowing down the drain in the corner, he doubted that he had any blood left in his body. Biting his lips in frustration, he decided to change tactics. Rohwan's eyes slipped easily closed and he focused, pulling up an image of the Mortal Kingdom, seeing a flashback, he watched as a lone female rider sped away from the castle and knew it to be Alanya, the woman that had claimed his father's affections. Flashing again, Rohwan saw Alanya at Jareth's kingdom, and finally traversing across the field of wildflowers that bordered Jareth's land, no doubt returning to the Mortal Kingdom. Rohwan saw the odd entourage of companions, and decided that she was his best bet, sending out a cry for help in mind speech, Rohwan prayed that she would be there soon to free him. Not long after, he received a response and fell gratefully into unconsciousness, safe in the knowledge that help was on the way.  
  
* * *  
  
Appearing moments later, Loris and his scout turned to face the two kings and Jareth's second in command. "What news do you bring?" demanded Jareth, a little more forcefully than he had intended. Loris blinked and looked at his feet, hesitating only momentarily, he spoke up. "We spotted four legions of 200 my liege, but we believe there to be a fifth flanking the rear of the castle" he answered, and Jareth caught Findlay's gaze. Jareth knew that Findlay was thinking the exact same as he was, Why on earth would Ragan dare endeavour to lay siege to two prominent and well guarded kingdoms with only one thousand men? Jareth realised that the battle was probably a ploy and that Ragan undoubtedly had a second agenda, he also realised that the fey blade would probably play a part in this. "Would Ragan merely want to ensure the deaths of the leaders of our kingdoms?" mused Findlay aloud, and Jareth nodded, it was possible, indeed anything was possible.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Alanya and her company verged on the edge of the Borderlands, she had never been here before and was perfectly happy to confess that she was scared out of her mind. What if it was a trap, an insane plan perfected by a maniac needing hostages? These were the thoughts that danced demonically through her head. Shaking her head as though to clear it, Alanya followed Hoggle's lead and headed down into the marshy swamplands that marked the end of Jareth's territory and the beginning of the borderlands. Sweating profusely, she navigated her way through the marsh and on the otherside was rewarded with a glimpse of the castle. ::I'm almost there:: she mind spoke and hoped that whoever it was could hear her and be reassured. "Of course If it's a evil freaking maniac, then he will have no need for reassurance" she muttered aloud and then scolded herself for entertaining such an illogical notion. Marching wearily on, Alanya was pleased that for once, she the mortal, was the one helping someone in danger.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth sheathed his sword in it's scabbard and hurried after Dranion and Findlay who had headed for the battlements. Once there, Jareth took the liberty of snapping his long fingers. A double row of archers appeared along each wall, and waving his hand again, a casket of fire appeared and the arrow heads were instantly set alight. He knew that it was a severe move to make, but he did not want a repeat performance of the battle that was staged here so many years before. Sarah's dark head appeared coming up the steps and she smiled at Jareth. "Are you ready my love?" she asked, referring to their coming possession. "As ready as I'll ever be" He answered, and Dranion and Findlay stood on in shock, watching as two lights, one gold, one green appeared before them and entered the bodies of the pair before them. The psuedo Jareth creaked his neck and smiled deliciously. "Mmm, It's good to be back" he stated, and turned to look at "Sarah" "Seran, We are here, and we are going to make it count this time" he stated softly and she smiled. "Yes my love," she stated, narrowing her eyes, and lovingly fingering the blade that sat at her waist. Fagan clicked his fingers, and a catapult appeared with a stack of bundles and a pot of oil to soak them in, ready to be lit. "Sorry Jareth," He muttered, "Couldn't resist" he finished. Seran looked up at Fagan and could hardly believe that she had gotten a second chance, there was no way in the seven hells that she was going to let that happen, she would die first, ::again:: she added mentally, and sighed. "There's no backing out now Ser, It's war" stated Fagan, with an ominous air of finality.  
  
* * *  
  
SPEAKING OF FINALITY, THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I hope that you all enjoyed it, sorry it took so long, the site hasn't been working, holidays school, etc. I TELL YOU THEY ARE ALL PLOTTING AGAINST ME!  
  
Please Review!!!! All my love, Xoxo Eve Lindsey. 


	18. Endgame

Mortal Beloved  
  
(Chapter 18)  
  
Endgame DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THEM!  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming! xoxo Eve Lindsey.  
  
Alanya hurried through the maze that was Ragan's outpost. She knew that whomever it was didn't have a great deal of time left, And hoped that she could get to them in time. "C'mon!" she called over her shoulder to her odd entourage and smiled in encouragement  
  
as they quickened their pace. "Have you ever been here before Hoggle?" she asked hesitantly and grimaced as he shook his head in response. He hadn't been here, and she had no idea as to where the dungeons were located. Thinking rationally, she wondered where one would put ones dungeons. Deciding that they would more than likely be below ground, she scanned the room they had just entered. Grey marble was the dominating feature, and as she scanned the plush chairs and lavish paintings, her eyes came to rest on a small staircase leading downwards, ::Bingo:: she thought to herself, and made a beeline for the stairs, leaving the other three struggling to catch up . As Alanya made her way down the stairs, she tentatively held her hands out to the walls on either side of her, immediately recoiling as she felt a slimy substance beneath her palm. Continuing downward, she came to a halt as they reached a juncture. Hoggle pointed to the door before them, "We should try that one" he piped up, and Alanya decided that it was a good idea, turning the black marble handle and gently nudging the door open. Gasping slightly, Alanya felt her lips part as she took in the room around her, Filled with machiavellian tools used to cause the victim maximum pain, and the inflictor, maximum sadistic pleasure. Shivering, she hurried past the various works of torture, knowing that she had to steel herself, if only for the sake of saving the wretched creature that had so profusely begged for her assistance. Frowning in determination, she kept going until she reached a door fashioned of crude stone, so similar to the walls of the room, that it could not be seen by anything but a close inspection. Alanya pulled at the door, and creaking heavily, it groaned and swung open. Peeking her head around the door, Alanya gasped at the sight before her.  
  
* * *  
  
high on the battements of Dranion's castle, Fagan and Seran stood, hand in hand, grimly watching as the sun slowly lowered itself across the horizon. Seran knew that it wouldn't be long now until Ragan and his demon forces would leap from their not so hidden spots and attempt to besiege the castle. Seran smiled softly, she hoped, prayed that this time she would be able to protect the man that she loved more than life itself. She swore to herself that this time she wouldn't be too late to save him. "Are we really going to do thins?" asked Fagan softly, smiling into her silken tresses, Turning to look at him, Seran rose to her feet. "This is what we have been waiting for, Do you honestly think that I would choose to relive the worst day of my life over again? There is a reason we haven't been able to move on Fagan, some being, higher than you or I has ordained that you and I succeed where we had previously failed" she stated, trying to regain her breath. Fagan nodded in agreement, and then motioned for her to follow him as they left the battlements, and went to find Dranion.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay stood at the very end of the battlements, and felt his eyes slip to the horizon again and again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his mind from Alanya and what he had done in order to save her, He wondered now whether or not it had been to protect her, or if in some twisted way, it had been to protect himself. Findlay knew that Alanya was out there somewhere, under the same sun, and the fact that he couldn't be near her was killing him. Findlay hoped that he hadn't blown it with her, but most of all he hoped that she would understand why he felt he had to do what he had done. Findlay knew that he loved Alanya, maybe even more than he had loved his wife, and this scared him, had him running scared, ::Or at least making her run because I'm scared:: A little voice at the back of his head piped up sardonically. Findlay knew that soon he would see his son again, and he hoped that all would turn out ok, that he would reconcile with both Alanya and Rohwan, and after all this was over he would be able to go back to his nice, semi peaceful existence. Sighing heavily, he turned and headed for the stairs leading back into the castle, know that Fagan would be looking for him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rohwan?" exclaimed Alanya in disbelief. "Is that you?" she asked cautiously, of the figure laying crumpled on the ground. There was a grunt, and taking that as a yes, Alanya hurried over to him, leaving the other three standing, suspended in shock in the doorway. "Hey, Rohwan, It's ok, It's me Alanya, we're gonna get you out of here" she stated soothingly, moving toward his feet which were tied up with rope. Hastily untying the cords, Alanya called Hoggle and the others over to help her support the young fey. "Lady Alanya" stated Hoggle, in a pained voice as he attempted to support Rohwan, "What is it Hoggle?" demanded Alanya, an edge to her voice. "Um..ah. Well, I was just thinking to myself couldn't we call Lord Findlay for help" he answered hesitantly. Alanya frowned, and snapped. "We don't need his help, we will do this by ourselves!" Seeing Hoggle bow his head in acquiescence, Alanya felt a sharp stab of conscience. "I'm sorry Hoggle" she stated softly, returning the smile she received from the dwarf. Dragging the limp form of Rohwan out of the dungeon, Alanya tried not to throw up as she saw the trail of blood that they were leaving behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan mounted his horse and raised his sword, It was almost dusk, time for them to launch their assault. Ragan took the bugle from his saddle bags and blew two long death knell like blasts. Sounding as though they could wake the dead, the blasts traversed down the mountains and into the surrounding scrublands, Before the end of the first blast, legions of demonic soldiers rose from out of the ground and ran, or rode down the slopes and toward the enemy troops dispersed around the borders of the mortal kingdom. Ragan looked skyward, and observed that the sky had turned scarlet "How fitting" he muttered to himself, yelled to the wind and raising his sword above his head, spurred his horse on.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing?" Findlay demanded, curious. Fagan looked up and smiled, "Glad you could join us, It was Dranion's idea. If Ragan truly is after only the leaders of our kingdom, then that's exactly what we're going to give him" he answered. Puzzled, Findlay grimaced and hoped that whatever Fagan had decided to do, it would work. Just then a female servant approached Findlay with a soldier's uniform, and suddenly he understood. Ragan would be expecting them to be inside the castle hoping that the soldier's outside would be able to hold off the enemy. What Ragan wouldn't expect is for them to be out there, each fighting, as a soldier, in part of a legion of warriors. It was perfect. Strapping on his breastplate, Findlay turned his sword over and over in his palm, praying to some unknown deity that he and those he loved would make through the night unscathed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Put him over here" yelled Alanya to a goblin, and followed as Rohwan was laid out on one of the guest beds in the Castle of the Goblin King. "Will he be ok Hoggle?" asked Akanya anxiously, and Hoggle nodded gravely, "He will be able to heal himself, but all the same he will need a couple of hours of rest to do so" Alanya nodded in response and pulled a chair up to the bed. Sitting down, Alanya knew that if she couldn't help Findlay, then she could at least help his son.  
  
* * *  
  
Both armies stood, facing eachother, horses neighed and whinnied, baying for blood. Findlay stood amongst a group of mystical soldiers that Jareth had conjured earlier in the day, and he knew that somewhere out there, Fagan and Seran were also camouflaged in the same way. Indeed it might be a nice day to die, But Findlay knew that today they were not going to, instead they were going to banish Ragan back to the hell from which he emerged. Muscles tensed, breaths coming in short quick gasps, the two armies took off at a run and dived into the fray. Swords were drawn and metal shrieked one against another, ungodly. Findlay kept his head down, and watched the enemy carefully, picking his battles. Thrust, Parry, Lunge jab, a quick succession of moves and enemies were lying slaughtered, in pieces around him. Blood of both sides cascaded along the ground, and dirt mingled with sweat was wiped from tired eyes. Findlay looked around wildly for the others but could not see them. He knew then that they would have to be in one of the other legions, fighting a different group of enemy soldiers. Stopping for a moment, Findlay neatly avoided decapitation by a particularly nasty demon soldier. Dodging a second time, Findlay struck out and locked swords with the beast, crying out as his sword was knocked away, and he too was sent flying after it. Rising unsteadily to his feet, Findlay groaned and stumbled backwards as the beast viciously backhanded him. Climbing once more to his feet, Findlay knew what he had to do. Calling his strength and focus, Findlay concentrated on the space between his hands, frowning with strain, Findlay was rewarded when a translucent sword appeared in his grasp. Launching himself at the creature, Findlay resumed the skirmish with renewed fervour, running, further into the crowd of enemies, taking them on, and leaving the deceased creature in his wake. Carving a bloody path through the enemies forces, Findlay kept pushing forwards, knowing that he had to keep on going, For Alanya, for the chance to see her, see her smile. Ignoring the bleeding welt on his forearm, Findlay took on beast after beast, bent on victory, a formidable opponent in the game for supremacy.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon Rohwan! Don't do this, you have to get better! You have to! Defeat isn't an option!" Alanya shouted at Rohwan's still form, lying as he had for the last hour. Hoggle took her hand, and offered his silent support. Burying her head in her hands, Alanya sunk down into her chair, and knew that she would never forgive herself if Rohwan died. * * *  
  
Seran grinned as she easily finished off another demon soldier.  
  
"Let's do this" she called to Fagan who nodded and started attacking with renewed vigour. Momentarily knocked off balance, Seran turned to see who had hit her, and found herself eye level with a blade. Seran's eyes widened as the blade was raised, and began it's whooshing decent toward her frail neck. Suddenly she was rolling away from the blade, and coming to her senses she realised that Fagan had pushed her out of the way. Rising to her feet, She pulled the bow from her back, and grabbed a gold tipped arrow from her quiver. Aiming, she let fly an arrow aimed for the heart of the creature that had attacked her and currently had Fagan pinned beneath him. True to her mark, the Arrow impacted, and the creature toppled sideways and off of Fagan. "Thanks" he tossed over to her, and she nodded in acknowledgement. Seran grinned to herself and took up position next to Fagan, It was good to be back in the swing of things, and she relished the feel of steel clashing against steel and the way it reverberated down her spine. Revelling in the heat of the battle, she took on soldier after soldier, feeling them out, determining their weak spots and playing upon them until they crumbled beneath her. Flipping out of the path of an oncoming sword, Ducking as a dagger was thrown, aimed for the heart, but never, never hitting it's target. Seran hissed as she was caught off guard and fielded a blow across her left temple. "That's gonna leave a mark" she muttered to herself, and grabbing the offending soldier she threw him backwards twenty feet, watching as he was impaled on one of his comrades spears, and smiling slightly at the irony. The soldier, having pulled the spear from his friends belly, promptly launched it at her, laughing, she caught it, and threw it back at him, sending him to the ground, blood streaming from his mouth, and down his chin. Seran followed Fagan as he wove his way through the fray and swore that she wouldn't now, nor ever, leave his side again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rage! I tire of these games, we did not come here for all out war, we came to execute Jareth, Findlay, their little whores and that wimp Dranion" Snapped Ragan as he sat abreast his nightshade stallion. Rage grinned and rubbed his hands together in delight. "Oh but master, I am having such a god time" he whined petulantly, and Ragan roared with anger. "I am glad to see that someone is having a good time, But my soldiers are out there getting slaughtered by an army mostly made up of beings that they cannot kill!" he bellowed furiously. Rage jumped with fright and bowed his head, "As you wish my lord" He hissed, and disappeared in a wisp of putrid black smoke. Rage mounted his stallion and headed down the rise toward the skirmish. Taking the horn that Ragan had given him earlier that day, He blew one long single blast signalling for Ragan's soldiers to retreat. At once, What little was left of the demon legions vaporised and were nowhere to be seen.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay looked up and was just about to strike the final blow to a particularly difficult enemy, when a long horn blast pierced the air and travelled through the thick mist that had gathered above them. Suddenly, what little enemy he could see that were still standing, disappeared. Elves, Mortals, fey and good magic creatures alike all cheered. "We've won!" came a cry, and everyone laughed and cheered, patting each other on the back, as hugs and congratulations were exchanged. Findlay felt himself smile for the first time that day, and suddenly he knew that it was all going to be ok. As if fated, A menacing laugh boomed through the air, and the sky turned from violet to black, dark and menacing. Findlay grimaced as what looked like a tornado appeared, cutting a path through the bodies that littered every piece of ground. Ragan appeared before them, still laughing. A few very bold elves stood their ground and levelled their swords at him, but Ragan waved them away, sending them flying with a flick of his wrist. All of the army now stood before Ragan, some holding each other up, others steadily backing away, not liking the prospect of what stood before them. "Oh Jareth, Findlay, Lady Sarah, Lady A-Al whatever your name is, Dranion" he called mockingly. "Come out come out wherever you are, What's the matter? Chicken?" he demanded menacingly. Hearing no response, Ragan continued. Snapping his fingers, a young, frightened looking elf appeared by his side, His uniform was tattered, and he was bleeding from a gash across his forehead. "Maybe this will encourage you to show yourselves" he yelled, and pulled a dagger from his waistband. Ragan grabbed a handful of the elves hair and placed the knife at his throat.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rohwan!" Alanya exclaimed, "Oh thank god your ok, can you get up?" she demanded, hours after her yell. Rohwan groaned, but managed to get up out of the bed. "I'm ok, I think" he stated, and looked around him.  
  
"The battle! My father, Ragan! He's going to kill him with the fey blade, I have to go to him!" exclaimed Rohwan hurriedly. Alanya nodded, and replied,  
  
"Only if you take me with you, your father and I have some unfinished business we need to sort out" she stated crisply, and he nodded. Taking his hand, they both teleported to the Mortal Kingdom.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragan pressed the blade harder into the young elves throat and grinned as droplets of blood formed around the edge of the blade. "Ok! We're here," called a female voice, and Seran wove her way through the crowd of soldiers until she was toe to toe with Ragan. "Ah, Well if it isn't Jareth's little bitch" he stated snidely. Seran realised that Ragan didn't know that it was her, and decided that it could work to her advantage. Findlay, Fagan and Dranion followed suit soon after and stepped forward.  
  
"Here we go" Spoke Ragan, smirking to himself. He released the elf and pushed him back into the ragtag group of soldiers. "Hmmm, What to do with your little menagerie of followers" mused Ragan aloud, and grinned as an idea struck him. "This one's for you Jareth, To the bog of eternal stench you all go" he stated confidently, and smiled condescendingly at Fagan. "You know I never understood the appeal of doing that till now, It's rather fun isn't it" he stated, smirking, and Fagan glanced over at Seran, who nodded, almost imperceptively. Fagan concentrated and attempted to insert the exact same mixture of contempt and sarcasm into his tone that he had heard the real Jareth use.  
  
"While I'd love to stop and chat about my hobbies, I believe you wanted to kill me?" he stated insolently, smirking ever so slightly. "Ah yes, back to business" stated Ragan, Pulling out his dagger once more and lunging at Fagan. Ragan and Fagan sparred, equally matched one dodging the others blows and reverse. Fagan, momentarily caught off guard, was sent flying, and Findlay hurried to keep Ragan busy so the other man could regain his feet. Findlay thrusted and parried as best he could, straining mightily to keep Ragan at bay, suddenly losing his balance, Findlay fielded a blow across his left cheek and was knocked to the ground. Instantly Ragan was upon him. Alanya and Rohwan appeared, Alanya directly behind Ragan. Before she had time to move, Ragan whirled around, and as if in slow motion, sliced his dagger through her abdomen. A thick large gash appeared, and Alanya clutched at it, before sinking slowly to her knees, eyes clenched closed in pain. "AAAgghhh" she cried, and Seran began to scream.  
  
"No!" she yelled, again and again her voice distorted by rage and anguish. Findlay's eyes widened in horror and he was frozen there, lying on the ground. Ragan turned back to him, pulled out the dagger once more and began lowering it towards his throat. "NOOOO!" yelled Rohwan, charging at Ragan and driving his sword through his back. Ragan's eyes glazed and he clutched at his stomach, looking down at the blade protruding from it in horror. Ragan toppled over and lay motionless. Findlay, regaining his senses, crawled over to Alanya, and placed her head in his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he murmured over and over again, stroking her hair, and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry," He crooned softly. Glancing at the almost black blood flowing from her wound, he realised that the dagger had sliced through her liver. "Your going to be fine" he stated softly, desperately trying to convince himself. Fagan rose unsteadily to his feet and took in the sight before him. He hurried over to Ragan, and noticing that he still had the fey blade firmly encased in his right hand, he bent over to grab it.  
  
Ragan's eyes fluttered open, and seeing Jareth bending over, he sat up and drove the fey blade through the crouching fey's heart. "Fagan!" "Jareth!" Came voices simultaneously, and Seran ran to where Fagan lay, imbedding her sword firmly in Ragan's chest as she passed him. "Not again!" she screamed to the heavens. All of a sudden she felt herself convulsing, Seeing that Fagan was also, she started crying. Two lights, one gold one green, rose from the two and Suddenly Sarah was back. Noticing that Jareth was in her arms, she smiled, but the smile froze on her face when she saw the blood. "FINDLAY!!" She shrieked, and he hurried over. "Fix him! Heal him, do whatever, but please bring him back to me!" she shrieked, tears streaming down her dirt streaked face. Findlay looked at her and shook his head,  
  
"It's a fey blade Sarah, I can't" he stated, and placed his head on her lap, rising, and returning to Alanya. "No! This can't be happening," she screamed to the heavens, as they opened up and rain, fell in tears of mourning, washing away the blood, but not the sorrow. "I went through the labyrinth, I completed his challenge, I came back, I did everything for him, and now you take him from me!" she yelled, voice hoarse. Placing Jareth's head down on the wet ground, smoothing the blonde locks from his ivory forehead, she kissed his lips, praying to she knew not what for a hint of breath, for a return kiss.  
  
Rising, she stumbled over to Findlay, and cried anew when she saw the lifeless body of her mother, cradled in his arms. "Findlay, I am sure there is a way to bring back fey's, Seran said something to me, that I would have to make a sacrifice, tell me what it is" she demanded, pulling him away from the slumped form of Alanya. "Sarah, there are no options, you cannot do what she was talking about" he stated, and she turned, and struck him across the cheek, leaving a stinging red handprint in her wake. "No! No! I do not accept defeat, there has to be choices, there are always choices!" she yelled through the rain, and Findlay shook his head sadly.  
  
"The only way to bring him, a fey, back, is to give your life for his" he stated softly, and she nodded slightly. "If that's what it takes to get him back, then that's what I'll do" she answered angrily. Findlay's eyes widened, "Sarah.." he stated, But she waved it away, "It's what I have to do, there is nothing left for me here" she stated, and went back to Jareth's body. Remembering how he had healed her, she placed a kiss on his forehead, then lay her hand over his unbeating heart. Focusing all her strength on transferring her energy to him. A golden light appeared in Sarah's palm, and absorbed into Jareth's body. One each taking both first and last breath simultaneously, Jareth's eyes flickered open, as Sarah fell, and slumped, lifeless, across his chest.  
  
* * *  
  
I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THAT CHAPTER! IT TOOK A LOT FOR ME TO WRTE IT, WELL, A LOT OF TISSUES ANYWAYS.  
  
Please review, and don't worry that is not the end of the story, I'm not that mean. All my love xoxox Eve Lindsey. 


	19. The Temple of Sacrifice

Mortal Beloved  
  
(Chapter 19)  
  
disclaimer; I do not own!  
  
Jareth sat up, dazed, and took in his surroundings, he had had the weirdest dream. Looking around him once more, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, realising that it hadn't been a dream, It had been a nightmare.  
  
Jareth gasped softly, as he sat up, and saw Sarah sprawled on top of him. Quickly, he turned her over in her arms, and checked for a pulse, nothing. Looking around desperately, Jareth spotted Findlay, laying down next to the still form of Alanya. Jareth climbed shakily to his feet, and headed over to him.  
  
Grasping Findlay's collar, he stared into his friends eyes,  
  
"What happened to Sarah?" he demanded furiously, "The last thing I remember was being wounded by Ragan's sword" he snapped, desperately searching the fey's eyes for an answer.  
  
"She sacrificed herself for you" came a different voice, and both men turned to look at who it was. Approaching from nearby was Rohwan, Findlay held out his arms, and Rohwan embraced him,  
  
"It's good to have you back my son" he stated, and then knelt down beside Alanya, grasping her clammy hand within his own, warmer one. Rohwan glanced at the lifeless woman,  
  
"She was mortal, was she not?" he enquired, and Findlay nodded, and turned his head, as Jareth wandered back to Sarah.  
  
Rohwan grinned suddenly, "I don't see what there is to be happy about at a time like this" he stated, upset. Rohwan's grin widened.  
  
"There is hope for her yet" he answered cryptically. And Findlay wondered what on earth he was talking about.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth grimaced, as he watched the father son reunion, it as always, only served as a grim reminder that he had had no family to speak of, and now he had lost the closest thing to it. Sarah, his Sarah, the one that had cared about him enough to make a sacrifice so great that it had taken her life.  
  
Jareth rocked back on his heels and felt his conscience come at him like a wild beast, angry, and not in the mood to show any mercy what-so-ever.  
  
Just as Jareth looked up, he saw two balls of energy, one white one green, approaching, coming down from the sky.  
  
As Jareth realised who it was, he felt his hands clench at his sides, as uncontrollable rage coursed through him.  
  
Fagan and Seran, the ones who had taken off as soon as he had been wounded, technically, it wasn't even him who had been wounded, Jareth thought to himself, feeling the anger rise and peak, just below the surface of his crystalline calm exterior.  
  
The couple appeared before him, and Jareth had to restrain himself from laying into them. Instead, he glared, from under his long spiky lashes, a look that few could stand up to, and many had cowered beneath.  
  
"Where the hell did you go?" Jareth demanded harshly, feeling Findlay come up beside him and place a comforting hand on his arm, yet Jareth didn't feel comforted, he felt mad.  
  
* * *  
  
Rohwan looked down at Alanya's body, which his father had temporarily left in his care. Although currently not breathing, he had every faith that the woman was going to be all right.  
  
If what Rohwan had studied of fey blades, she should be coming around just about. Rohwan never finished the thought, as at that moment, an exited yell escaped his lips.  
  
Findlay and Jareth both simultaneously turned to see what was wrong, and were met with the sight of Alanya's body being lifted off the ground, surrounded by a silver haze, Alanya's body was pulled up straight, and ribbons of silver and purple light swooped around her, enveloping her, Her head lolled forward, and then back, then, the neck regaining it's previous strength, was able to support it.  
  
Alanya's hands and fingers flared out to the side, and there was a soft sigh on the wind, and a faint scent of lavenders spun around them, as her body was lowered gently, carefully to the ground.  
  
As soon as the apparent transformation had ceased, Findlay rushed over to her and picked Alanya up from where she lay. Alanya blinked in confusion for a moment, before her gaze came to rest on Findlay, then, she smiled.  
  
Jareth looked away, he was pleased to see that Alanya was ok, but what about Sarah? He thought wildly, she had barely begun her life as a fey and now it had been cruelly snatched away from her. Jareth found himself thinking, over and over, the phrase that Sarah had so frequently adopted when she had run his Labyrinth, It's not fair.  
  
* * *  
  
Findlay looked down at the woman he had in his arms, and was amazed, he didn't know what had just happened, but whatever it was, he was grateful.  
  
Rohwan sauntered up, and grinned widely, and Findlay realised that that had been what he had been talking of, that he had known all along that that would happen.  
  
"How, How did you know?" asked Findlay hoarsely, and Rohwan merely smiled,  
  
"I studied the fey blade in significant detail, and came upon the fact that any human, mortal, that is wounded by the blade becomes a fey" he answered over the top of Alanya's dark head.  
  
Findlay bent down to kiss her forehead, and only then noticed the tiny silver rune that indicated a new fey.  
  
Impulsively, he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. He was never going to let her go again.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Fagan and Seran stood off to one side, and Jareth approached them, with a wary look on his face. He had picked up Sarah's still body, and was holding it to him, gently brushing the stray brown locks out of her eyes.  
  
A look passed between the couple, and Fagan nodded,  
  
"Jareth, we are now at peace, I thank you" Seran stated quietly, looking up to meet his changeling eyes, with her own softer green ones.  
  
Her red hair flowed behind her and in her battle attire she truly did look the part of lost legend.  
  
Jareth raised a sardonic brow, and was about to make a snide remark, when Fagan silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"As a thank you, we are going to let you in on a little secret, one that you may not utter to any soul apart from those who have fought this battle with you" he stated solemnly, and Jareth began to listen closely, genuinely surprised.  
  
"There is a temple, the temple of sacrifice, not too far from here, It is a means to bring back those who sacrificed themselves for one they loved, or the greater good. We will take you there, but be warned, It does come with a price, a price you must be willing to pay" stated the past king gravely, and Jareth nodded numbly.  
  
"Please, take us there" he implored, and Fagan nodded, suddenly he Findlay, Rohwan and Alanya were standing before an ancient stone temple, Jareth marvelled at the fact that he hadn't even known of it's existence.  
  
Jareth quickly filled the others in on what was happening, and they all hurried inside the temple.  
  
On the far side of the stone room that stretched out across a large distance, was a stone altar, on the altar was Sarah's body. Jareth started to run across the room, but stopped, as all of the torches in the room lit up, with a swoosh.  
  
Before him appeared three pools, one, the first, was of fire. Jareth remembered Fagan's warning, and steeling his resolve, took a step into the water.  
  
The fire burnt, it burnt away his clothes, and singed his body, yet that was not the worst of it. Suddenly his body was jolted, as memories invaded his mind,  
  
Flashes of battles and bloodlust, of fiery carnage, of explosions, of betrayal. Once the flash of his memories had subsided, he gasped, and hurried to the other side of the pool, climbing out, and heading toward the next body of water.  
  
Water, that was it, not cold, just temperate. Jareth received flashes of his youth, his childhood, idle and lazy days, his parents, almost always bust elsewhere, the indifference of everyone around him, that left him devoid of emotion, lifeless, like the water itself.  
  
Jareth made his way to the edge of the water, and pulled himself out.  
  
He stopped to rest a moment, exhausted, and then continued to the next body of water, the one made of ice. Ice so cold he had never felt the like, as he slipped into its clammy hold.  
  
Halfway through the pool, Jareth was hurled backwards with the force of the memories that overtook him, Memories of the cruelness he had dealt out over the years, the mercy that he hadn't shown, his cold hard dealings, that showed no feelings, and finally, how he had tormented those that had been foolish enough to enter and attempt his labyrinth, one final flash, Sarah, saying the words, leaving him for once, the one that was shattered and broken.  
  
Gasping for breath, Jareth pulled himself out of the frigid water, and instantly, he was clothed, black leathers and fur, silver glinting at his side. Jareth walked up to Sarah, but before he got there, he noticed the small inscription on the side of the stone altar,  
  
"Speak of the love you have for the one you wish returned" it said simply, and Jareth grimaced, he had never been good with expressing his thoughts, feelings and emotions into words, but he knew for Sarah's sake, that he had to try.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jareth kept his eyes locked on Sarah's face.  
  
"Uh, Sarah, I love you, not because you're a fey, not because your beautiful, but because your you, the one who dared to challenge me, the one who makes me realise my weaknesses, and helps me with them, the one I want to spend eternity and beyond with.." Jareth broke off, eyes gleaming with hope.  
  
:The one I love" he finished, and gasped as their was a small strangled sound, he hurried up the steps of the altar, and knelt down so that he was level with her.  
  
Jareth placed an arm around her, and pulled her to him.  
  
"Your back! Your alive" he stated softly, and Sarah frowned slightly, then groaned, "Where am I?" she asked in confusion, eyes coming to rest upon Jareth's changeling ones.  
  
"It's a long story" stated Jareth wryly, and Sarah smiled, Jareth smiled back, and realised that he had to ask what her answer would be. For a moment he felt pure vulnerability course through him, but then he gathered his courage.  
  
"Sarah.." he began, voice trembling with the question his lips couldn't form.  
  
Sarah's grin softened, "Yes" she stated, and Jareth didn't think he had heard her correctly, realising he had, he pulled her to him, and hugged her.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanya watched as Jareth emerged from the pools a second time, and she ran to her daughter, who welcomed her with open arms. She had just returned from rescuing the poor fey and people that Ragan had most ungraciously dumped in the bog, including Dranion, who was standing beside her now.  
  
Alanya laughed and congratulated the couple as she was told the not at all unexpected news.  
  
Alanya, desperate to try out her new fey powers, grasped the people around her, the people she loved most in the world, close to her.  
  
Teleporting back to the castle, she knew it was going to be ok, it was all going to be ok.  
  
Well, that was the final chapter. BUT THERE IS A EPILOGUE IF YOU WOULD LIKE!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XOXOXOX (SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET THIS UP!) Eve Lindsey. 


End file.
